Digimon tamer Las cosas del destino
by The digital fox
Summary: 3 meses despues del cumpleaños de rika extraños suseso ocurren en el mundo digital , al parecer relacionados con un nuevo enemigo que busca dominar ambos mundos usando el poder del dighazard que esta por raoznes del detino en guilmon Primera parte termina
1. Capitulo 1 Prologo

Atencion no poseo digimon este es solo un fic todos los derechos y sus personajes son propiedad de toei animación y bandainaco

En un lugar r olvidado por muchos recordada do por lo que deben se libra una batalla que amenaza ambos mundos el destino que se escribió no puede cambiar incluso si significa desaparecer de este mundo por salvar a los que quieres.

En la zona existían grandes contracciones rodeadas por desierto y muchos datos todo en medio de una gran tormenta ,columnas levantados del suelo partes del suelo desapareciendo y un circulo en el cielo chupando todo a su paso en medio de todo este desastre un grupo de humanos y digimon trabajan para evitar lo peor uno de ellos Takato matsuki y su amigo Henry won junto a rika nokada y sus camaradas terriermon ,lopmon y renamon aliados con muchas clases de digimons todo con un solo objetivo sobrevivir.

Pero como se erradica un mal que asecha desde el inicio de la vida en un mundo que se a llevado vidas a destruido familias y afectado a amigos incluso a llevado a absorber sus datos esa marca que da un gran poder pero pagando un gran precio , aquí en medio de todo esto un digimon que nació y creció junto a los humanos y no con digimon , un digimon que desde su aparición tubo un destino que se esta cumpliendo , la maestra y portadora encargada de de enseñar y aferrarse a su destino igual que el ,dos lados dos destinos una elección.

Mundo digital , ¿?

Un digimon color amarillo corría atreves de los pasillos de la estructura abandonada esta herida su hombro izquierdo sangrando ,corría a toda velocidad era perseguida por un digimon en etapa mega muy grande , el digimon poseía 2 guantes purpuraras con los símbolos del ying y el yang y tenia una apariencia de zorro este digimon era conocido como renamon.

Renamon ¨_debo encontrar a rika rápido pero no puedo mas siento que pronto no podre mas rayos si tan solo no estuviera herida ¨_ renamon sitio corriendo hasta llegar hasta la punta de la gran estructura un gran oyó en el piso era un muerte segura si se caía por aquí era lo menos 23 pisos de alto y al fondo unas vigas inclinadas , renamon sintió un estruendo destres de ella un gran digimon irrumpió en la sala.

EL digimon era un dragón con una armadura y gran cañón metaltyramon

Metaltyramon :`` a sido mucho pero por fin tus datos serán míos ´´preparando su cañón.

Renamon estaba muy agotada y herida para luchar pero no le quedo de otra y lanzando en el aire.

**TORMENTA DE DIAMANTES**

Peor no puedo atacarlo ya que metaltyramon lanzo su cola golpeándola y enviándola muy herida hasta el abajero ella quedo agarrada a la orilla evitando caer mientras metaltyramon se le acerco pero un sombra negra abarco y introdujo una espada en frente de metalryramon este grito e intento golpear a su atacante este salto hasta una parte y la golpeo dejando ver una serie de rayos azules y la pared se transformo en pinchos que fueron lanzado a metaltyramon esta fue gravemente dañado y arrodillado por la el ataque : ``quien rayos eras tu por proteges a esta zorra ´´ la criatura miro a los ojos de metaltyramon sus ojos eran rojo sangre con una mirada que daba miedo el digimon ensotes juntos sus manos ( patas) y las ISO brillar en forma de una esfera de energía roja

**PHYRO DESTROYER**

La gran bola destruyo la mitad de la torre asiendo que la lluvia entrara y cubriera el lugar , metaltyramon fu convertido en datos y renamon que ya no podía mas callo pero fue sujetada por el digimon extraño por desgracia el digimon desconocido tenia un profunda herida en su brazo lo cual así que fueses casi imposible sostener a renamon la lluvia entrando el digimon sujetando a renamon ,renamon puedo apreciar al digimon sus brazos tenían graves cicatrices uno era cubierto mientras el otro estaba desnudo , renamon miro a la cara del digimon y se sorprendió lo cual iso que pusiera una cara de preocupación y felicidad a la ves.

En las afueras takato y rika se aproximaban a la torre detrás de ellos lopmon y terreirmon mientras beelzemon luchaba contra otros digimon al igual que las vestías sagradas , mientras rika y takato asedian Asia donde estaba renamon en la parte alta renamon colgaba en su salvación o perdición solo el destino desadoraría que pasaría con ella mientras detrás del digimon una sombra se acerco un digimon colocando una espada en su cuello mientras sostenía con dificultad a renamon.

¿? : ``PERDISTE ´´ mientras alzo su espada

Alo legos en medio de la batalla liderada por un gran numero de digimon y la lluvia imponiendo su fuerza se escucho el corte de una espada y la caía de un cuerpo al suelo. En medio de estas batalla se encontraba un dragon con armadura , un caballero santo , las vestías sagras , los debas , un ángel y un demonio todos unidos con un objetivo común.

La lluvia cayendo la desesperación liberada por ambos lados , la perdidas de amigos y el entendimiento sobre el que es ser un amigo para muchos.

En medio de todo rika y takato separados de Henry corrían hasta los mas alto de la construcción al llegar al ultimo piso este inundado la lluvia había entrado eh inundado todo , el digimon se coló frente a los 2 humanos.

Rika :``donde esta renamon ´´dijo con rabia preocupada por su camarada

¿? : ``Humanos es hora de su aniquilación ´´dijo el digimon en voz dual

Takato tomo y lanzo una piedra al digimon malvado este se enfureció y alzo su espada contra los 2 tamer indefenso otra figura extraña se atravesó en el golpe siendo cortado en parte del pecho la figura negra estaba gravemente herida se lanzo contra el digimon esto ocasiono que el piso se rompiera y ambos calleron atreves de los distintos pisos atravesándolos hasta el centro de un gran cuarto adornado por muchos símbolos antiguos y en medio una gigantesco circulo con muchos síganos distintos ambos digimon frente a frente en un batalla que decidiría el futuro de 2 mundos.

Mientras afuera un digimon de color marrón y orejas largas color rosa se encontraba enfrente de otra construcción antigua , ella sabia lo que pasaría si entraba allí , pero con lo que ocurría afuera y sabiendo lo que ocurrió y oculto durante tanto años ella debía enfrentarse a su destino como le dijo guilmon una vez ``levántate y enfrenta tu destino si no nunca acabara ´´ ella se armo de valor para enfrentar a su destino y el causante de su pasado a punto de entrar oyó la voz de un amigo muy cercano a ella , era terriermon quien venia con Henry corriendo hacia ella para servir de apoyo si era necesario.

Terriemron : ``estas bien lopmon´´

Ella cabeceo y antes de responder fue sorprendida por una gran luz roja proveniente de la construcción donde estaban rika y takato , ella se horrorizo ella sabia que significaba la luz ``realmente es lo que creo que ISO ´´dijo con preocupación.

La luz se extendió hasta el abajero en el cielo y todo se ilumino…

Continuara….

Espero que les allá gustado mi intro xd en fin este es mi primer fic revisiones o comentarios por favor , si les interesa mi historia seguro subiendo los demás capítulos


	2. Capitulo 2 el Dia que inicio todo

**Hablando : ``hola ´´**

**Pensando ¨**_hola___

**.: Notas del autor:.**

Capitulo 2 Un día en que todo inicio

Ya avían pasado 3 meses desde runaway locom en este tiempo todos los tamer y sus digimon cada uno ya tenia una vida normal exacto de vez en cuando que aparecían digimons salvajes destruyendo la ciudad ,takato junto con Henry y juri kazu y kenta en cuanto a rika había sido trasferida a las escuela de juri takato etc .

Mientras cada uno tenia su vida sus compañeros seguían siendo los mismo guilmon quien seguía comiendo pan de guilmon que takato le llevaba a su escondite , terriermon seguía en apartamento de Henry asiendo desorden por todo la mayoría de las veces por causa de el por lo que susei tubo que separarlos un tiempo antes de que causaran una destrucción mayor en cuanto a lopmon fu a para en el escondite de guilmon ,fue un trato entre takato y susei lopmon permanecía con guilmon mientras estuvieran en la escuela ala vez ella cuidara de que no se metiera en problemas ,en cuanto a renamon seguí siendo la misma aunque con el tiempo desarrollo su amistad con todos los tamer y digimons no siendo tan fría y seria aunque todavía lo asía pero poco ,roy y cyberdramon se avían marchado ase una semana al mundo digital por una misión que yamaki le encargo .en cuanto impmon se había familiarizado con sus tamer

**Parque ,escondite de guilmon**

Guilmon quien cavaba un agujero en su escondite ,lopmon solo miraba Asia fuera pensativa, guilmon quien la había notado le pregunto : ``lopmon guilmon puede ayudarte en algo ´´pidió con voz infantil

Lopmon saca de sus pensamientos : ``oh no es nada disculpa si te distraje ´´dijo con respeto

Guilmon : ``hablas muy gracioso por que ´´

Lopmon : ``oh bueno realmente no se así siempre me dirigía a los devas ´´

Guilmon : ``oh pero guilmon no es un deva ´´

Lopmon : ``bueno supongo que puedo hablarte normal como los otros ´´

Guilmon : ``claro por que no ´´

Guilmon regreso a su hoyo mientras lopmon se sentó allí y miro

Lopmon : ``por que cavas un oyó ´´

Guilmon : ``no se me gusta cavar un agujero grande ´´respondió desde el interior ´´

Lopmon : ``umm ´´ mientras miraba así fuera cuando noto que una parte del parque faltaba arboles estaba colocados allí pero aun no había hoyos para sembrarlo

Lopmon : ``guilmon quieres ayudar a los humanos del parque ´´´

Guilmon : ``claro a guilmon le gusta ayudar a la gente ´´

Lopmon : ``bien ven con migo ´´saliendo del escondite

Terriermon se encontraba cerca del parque se había escapado de hendry mientras volaba diviso a guilmon y lopmon quien estaba llevando algo en la mano de guilmon

Terriermon : ``hola a ya abajo ´´

Guilmon : ``uh es terriermon hola ´´

Lopmon : ``hola terriermon quieres ayudar ´´

Terriermon aterrizo : ``claro que hacen ´´

Guilmon : ``lopmon dijo que plantáramos estas plantas en el parque para ayudar a las personas ,guilmon cree que es una gran idea ´´

Lopmon : ``asees es dijo feliz

Terriermon : ``claro cuenten con migo ´´

**Escuela**

Henry ¨_umm donde se abra metido terriermon espero que no este en problemas de nuevo ¨_

Takato : ``oye rika ´´

Rika : ``uh que quieres cabeza de anteojos ´´

Takato : ``bueno yo que ria bueno pensé que … rika quieres enfrentarte con migo en un juego de cartas ´´dijo de pronto

Rika : ``uh oh… bien te destrozare después de clases algo mas ´´

Takato : ``no no no para nada ´´

Kazu : ``oye recuerda también tienes que vencernos a nosotros takato ´´

Rika : ``claro pero no creo que takato quiera perder el tiempo ´´dijo en tono burlón

Kazu/kenta : ``oye´´

Juri : ``sssss por favor guarden silencio que nos regañaran

Profesor : ``señorita juri kato por favor seria tan amble de guardar silencio ´´

Rika : ``oye takato después de clases en el parque ´´

Takato cabeseo

_**Parque**_

Lopmon ,terriermon y guilmon seguían con su labor guilmon así el hoyo y lopmon y terriermon sembraba cerca del lugar se encontraba renamon quien solo se dirigía sin rumbo por el parque cuando observo al grupo de digimons ella echo un vistazo y se dirigió así una árbol ser cano y allí se sentó pensando en sus asuntos .

Guilmon : ´`oh guilmon huele a renamon ´ dijo feliz

Lopmon : ``creen que ella no ayudaría ´´

Terriermon : ``no que va ella nunca nos ayudaría ´´

Guilmon : ``iré a preguntarle ´´

Lopmon : ``espera voy contigo ´´su viendo a su cabeza

Guilmon y lopmon siguieron astas el árbol de ella

Guilmon : ``renamon estas hay podrías bajar ´´

Renamon se sorprendió de que guilmon la hubiera detectado ¨_pero si estoy donde hay mas hojas como puede detectarme … oh claro su nariz ¨_

Guilmon : ``renamon por favor baja ´´dijo con las orejas inclinadas

Lopmon : ``déjala guilmon ella nunca bajara mejor sigamos con nuestro trabajo ´´

Guilmon :``si ´´ dijo triste

En cuanto lopmon y guilmon dieron vuelta para ir se renamon bajo del árbol

Renamon : ``se les ofrece algo ´´

Guilmon : ``hola renamon ´´dijo con su voz infantil

Lopmon . ``hola´´

Renamon permanecía neutral

Guilmon : ``renamon quieres ayudarnos con los arboles del parque ´´pidió emocionado

Renamon dio vuelta : ``lo siento estoy muy ocupada ´´

Guilmon : ``oh ´´

Lopmon : ``bueno gracias de todos modos ´´

Renamon : ``umuju ´´

**Escuela ,salida**

Rika : ``bien googles te veré dentro de 10 minutos en el parque no llegues tarde ´´

Takato : ``NO te preocupes rika estaré hay será con una cita ´´´takato pensó por un momento lo que dijo ¨_oh dios va a aniquilarme ¨_

Rika : ``No digas tonterías googles o te arrepentirás cada segundo de tu vida ´´dijo poniendo su puño frente a su cara

Takato : ``no no dije eso es que es que bueno como dijiste que no llegue tarde yo yo yo…..´´

Rika : ``en fin te veré en el parque ´´ caminando a su horgar

Takato suspiro de alivio y siguió su camino a su casa .

H_**YPNOSK**_

Yamaki funsio el seño : ``donde se localiza el salvaje ´´

Rilei : ``el sarbaje se aproxima emergerá cerca de las zonas b y d ´´

Yamaki : ``bien envíen un…..(alarma) que rayos es eso ´´

Rilei : ``señor otros grupo de salvajes se acercan con el son aproximadamente 4 y todos son de alto nivel ´´´

Yamaki : ``bien traten de contactar a los chicos y envíen un equipo al lugar después del derrapar y el parasismon no quiero pánico en las calles ´´

Rilei : ``si señor ´´

**Parque**

Rika , Takato , kazu ,kenta y .hirokazu se encontraba en el parque henry había ido a buscar a susei de su escuela

Rika : ``bien comensemos ya goles no tengo todo el dia ´´

Takato : ``bien ´´sacando sus cartas

Kazu : `esto se pondrá bueno ´´

_**Mientras en otro lugar**_

Guilmon y lopmon con terriermon marine angemon y guardrumon ya habían acabado todas las plantas en su lugar renamon permanecía en una árbol como siempre .

Guilmomn encontró una ramo de flores blancas el pensó en sembrarlas pero olio una y le gusto el olor y recordó que en la tv el vio que dos amigos se daban flores pero no pudo terminar de verlo por que tenia que ir con takato al parque .

Guilmon fue asía lopmon : ``toma es una flor ´´

Lopmon : ``guilmon por que me das una flor ´´pidió un poco avergonzada

Guilmon : ``vi que a los amigos se leda flores por eso ´´ahora se dirigió Asia terriermon y le dio una lo mismo con guardromon y marineangemon y luego fue hasta renamon quien había bajo del árbol y leía un libro .

Guilmon : ``hola renamon toma es para ti ´´mostrando la flor ´´

Renamon se sorprendió nunca antes le habían obsequiado un regalo de repente se pudo un poco sonrojada pero lo encubrió : ``guilmon por que me das esto es po…´´

Guilmon : ``les doy una a mis amigos tu eres uno no ´´pido con la flor en su garra ´´

Renamon solo cabeceo estaba a punto de tomar la flor cuando sus intento virales se pusieron alerta igual que el resto de los digimos

Guilmon : ``un digimon ´´corriendo en la dirección de este

Renamon se calmo y se dio cuenta que la flor se había caído a si que la tomo y la coloco en el libro.

Rika ¨_bien con esto destrozare a googles ,nada lo evitara ¨_

Renamon apareció de repente : ``rika tenemos un digimon salvaje ´´

Guilmon : ``es grande ya viene ´´

Takato : ``bien tenemos que ir a detenerlo oh rika tendremos que continuar esto luego ´´dijo con sonrisa

Rika : ``rayos pero en fin te destrozare luego ´´``vamos renamon ´´

Takato : ``vamos guilmon ´´

Guilmon : ``si ´´

Lopmon : ``espera vamos con ustedes ´´

Takato :``pero susei no esta hay ´´

Terriermon : ``no importa queremos ayudar además Henry debe ir para allá en cuanto se entere ´´

Takato : ``bien vamos ´´

Kazu : ``yo y kenta iremos por nuestros digimos los veremos alli´´

Takato cabeseo

Yamaki : ``rilei informa la situación ´´

Rilei : ``señor algo raro pasa los salvajes lla no están ´´

Yamaki : ``como que no están a donde se fueron ´´

Rilei : ``no se señor desaparecieron del radar de repente se esfumaron ´´

Yamaki : ``pedes rastrear…..´´(alarma)``eh que es eso ´´

Rilei : ``señor un salvaje permaneció a qui esta a punto de emerger ´´

Yamaki : ``que zona ´´

Rilei : ``la C ´´

Yamaki : ``eniven las unidades al lugar ´´¨_que rayos pasa ¨_

_**Zonas comerciales (calles)**_

Un digicampo comenzó a formarse un digimon negro izo aparición una armadura negra un símbolo del valor en su espalda y con apariencia de dragón .

Las personas u llorón aterrorizadas del lugar en cuanto a las unidades enviadas por yamaki habían llegado al lugar y comenzaron a rodear al digimon .

El digimon reacciono al movimiento al sando sus brazos y grito

_**TERRA FORCE**_

Creando una gran bola de fuego arrojándose las a los soldados quienes volaron en diferentes direcciones ,cerca de hay el grupo vio el humo causado por la explosión .

Takatp : ``al debe estar el digimon vamos guilmon ´´guilmon lo siguió

Rika : ``como en los viejos tiempos lista renamnon ´´renamon cabeceo y la siguió

Lopmon y terriermon invan en sima de guilmon

El grupo ya había llegado a la zona todo estaba envuelto en llamas y rika miro al digimon negro y lo examino

Nombre : BLACKWARGREYMON

Tipo : VIRUS

Ataques : ¿?

Takato : ``dime que quieres en el mundo humano ´´

Rika : ``si cual es tu propósito aquí ´´

Blackwargreymon : `` yo e venido en una misión debo encontrar la clave de la digievolucion un ser llamado calumon ´´

Takato : ``y por que quieres a calumon que te pronas con ella ´´

Guilmon gruñía mas fuerte

Blackwargreymon : ``esa es la misión encargada por mi amo entretenla ´´

Rika : ``nunca te daríamos a calumon sea quien sea tu amo renamon ataque ´´renamon cabeseo

Renamon se dirigió a blackwargreymon con una patada voladora pero este la atrapo dándole un golpe en su estomago lanzándola en el piso rika corrió asia ella

Rika : ``renamon esta bien ´´pidió preocupada

Renamon : ``descuida rika estoy bien ah pero no creo poder luchar mas ´´

Blackwargreymon se lanzo a terminar el ataque Asia rika y renamon

_**BoLA DE FUEGO**_

Blackwargreymon debió la bola con sus manos y atrapo a guilmon por el cuello este intento zafarse

Takato : ``guilmon ´´

Blackwargreymon : ``solo eres una forma de vida artificiar no eres ni siquiera un digimon solo eres creado por un humano por que luchas para defenderlos ´´

Guilmon con dificultad : ``por que yo…. Prot…eo a mis… amigos ´´

Blackwargreymon : ``bien por tus amigos pagaras el precio artificial ´´lanzando lo contra un poste dejándolo inconsciente

Takato : ``guilmon ´´corriendo asía guilmon

Lopmon : ``pagaras por lo que le asiste ´´

**MINITORNADO**

Copelando a blackwargreymon alejándolo de rika y renamon en ese momento llegaron guardrumon y marinegemon

Guardrumon : ``bien aquí pelear hirokazu ´´

Blackwargreymon : ``escuchen todos deben entregarme al calumon para dos días sino yo vendré a destruir su hogar ´´dijo desapareciendo en un portal

Takato : ``rika estas bien ´´ pidió en preocupación

Rika : ``si renamon y tu ´´

Renamon : ``note preocupes rika ´´

Lopmon : ``guilmon guilmon despierta ´´´

Terriermon : ``creo que esta inconsciente´´´

Takato : ``guilmon como esta el ´´

Lopmon : ``creo que…´´

Guilmon : ``ahhhh ah aug uhh ´que paso ´´

Takato : ``guilmon esta bien ´´

Guilmon : ``si takato ´´

Henry y susei habían llegado al lugar

Henry : ``que paso aquí ´´´

Rika : ``un digimon nos ataco quería llevarse a calumon ´´

Susei : ``lopmon esta bien ´´

Lopmon : ``si doncella digo susei ´´

Henry : ``y que lo0 derrotaron ´´

Terriermon subiendo a su hombro : ``no era muy fuerte mando a volar a guilmon y renamon ´´

Renamon : ``umm´´

Takato mirando la hora : ``o no voy a llegar tarde debo irme hablaremos mañana vamos guilmon ´´

Rika : ``eh googles a donde vas tan tarde ´´

Takato : ``es un secreto mío ´´dijo serio

Rika : ``bien renamon llano tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí vamos ´´¨_ya descubriré lo que ocultas googles ¨_

Lopmon : ``susei puedo permanecer con guilmon esta noche ´´

Susei : ``èh por que quieres hacer eso lopmon ´´

Lopmon : ``veras cuando se levanto del suelo tenia un mirada en sus ojos creo que esta triste o confundido por que el digimon le dijo ´´

Suesi : ``oh bueno supongo que no hay problema ´´

Lopmon : ``okey ´´``oye guilmon espera ´´

Guilmon : ``oh ´´´

Lopmon voló hasta su cabeza: ``oh permaneceré contigo ´´

Guilmon . ``oh bien ´´poniendo una sonrisa

Rika : ``bueno asta luego a todos vamos renamon ´´renamon cabeceo le dio una mirada a lopmon y se fue

Henry : bien terriermon vamos

Takato : ``los veré mañana ´´

**Parque , escondite de guilmon**

Takato había dejado a guilmon en su guarida el se dirigía a su sita ya que iba tarde lopmon se quedo con guilmon esa noche ella presentia que guiolmon le susedia algo y quiso averiguar que .

Guilmon estaba en el suelo ya no estaba cavando el oyo en el centro de la guarida lopmon noto esto y le pregunto .

Lopmon : ``por que estas tan desanimado guilmon ´´

Guilmon alzo su cabeza : `no es nada ´´dijo deprimido

Lopmon se sentó junto a el y puso su mano en sucabeza : ``guilmon puedes decirme que te pasa ,recuerda que takato me dijo lo que te sucediera ,y bien por que están deprimido' dijo con suavidad

Guilmon : ``bien fue por lo que dijo blackwargreymon ,guilmon se sintió muy triste ´´dijo sollozando

Lopmon : ``si entiendo tu no eres un digimon normal te creo un humano cierto ´´

Guilmon : ``así es (sollozo) ´´

Lopmon : ``pero es no es malo al contrario es bueno ´´

Guilmon . ``por que es bueno ´´

Lopmon : ``bueno por que eres único eres el numero 1 además de ser un digimon bueno tu no te interesas en adsorber los datos de los demás como otros , además de que tienes muchos amigos ´´

Guilmon : ``si es cierto esta takatomon ,Henry ,rika, calumon, impmon ,terriermon guardrumon, marineangemon, cyberdramon ,tu y renamon ´´ dijo feliz

Lopmon : ``realmente renamon es tu amiga ella parece como si no te soportara a beses ´´

Guilmon : ``oh eso ella se comporta así por que ella tiene miedo ´´

Lopmon : ``miedo ´´pidió confundida

Guilmon : ``si ella no juega con nosotros por temor a que piensen que es débil ´´

Lopmon : ``bueno eso explicaría su actitud ´´

Guilmon bostezo : ``bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir buenas noches lopmon ´´

Lopmon : ``buenas noches guilmon ´´

Cuando guilmon dormido lopmon miro los símbolos del cuerpo de guilmon ,recordando a megisdramon que fue encerrado en su cuerpo ella tu un poquito de envidia de guilmon el llevaba consigo semejante mostro en el pero aun así todos eras sus amigos a diferencia de ella. fianalmente lopmon se arre costo al estomago de guilmon y quedo dormida

Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen comentarios si quieren que continúe avísenme y yo siguiere con mi historia este es mi primera historia gracias y perdonen los errores ortográficos


	3. Capitulo 3 El Vinculo

Capitulo 2 nueva amenaza

YA había pasado 1 un día desde que blackwargreymon exigió a calumon para llevarla con el .

Panadería matsuki

Takato había despertado para darse cuenta que afuera había un tormenta en pleno inicio : ``oh no ahora como llevare el pan a guilmon ´´dijo en frustración .

Bajando las escaleras se encontró con sus padres trabajando en la panadería como de costumbre el prefirió no molestarlo de su trabajo y como menso un plan para llevar el pan a guilmon .

**Parque ,escondite de guilmon**

Guilmon estaba asustado de los truenos que hacían, lopmon incluso tubo que controlarlo para que no saliera de la casa cerrando la reja de la entrada .

Lopmon : ``guilmon cálmate son solo bueno ,esa cosa que hace un luz y suena en el cielo ´´

Guilmon : ``pero guilmon tiene miedo y además tiene hambre ´´dijo acurrucado en su a bujero .

Lopmon : ``oh bueno habrá que esperar que acaba de llover ´´suspiro .

Guilmon : ``lopmon guilmon quiere saber por que te parases tanto a terriermon ´´

Lopmon : ``oh ´´estaba confundida ``bueno por que somos de la misma especie ´´

Guilmon : ``oh y que es una especie ´´

Lopmon : ``no sabes ´´

Guilmon solo cabeceo

Lopmon : ``bien en el digimundo hay varias clases de digimon como yo la de leomon o guardrumon y la de impmon ´´

Guilmon : ``oh y renamon tiene especie ´´

Lopmon : ``así es ella pertenece al tipo kitsune las hembras y los ….´´

Guilmon .: ``oh y que es una hembra´´

Lopmon nerviosa : `` veras …veras..es….que…bueno…es….´´

Trueno

Guilmon : ``AHHHHHHH¡´´corriendo al a bujero de nuevo ´´

Lopmon : ¨_me salvo la campana ,pero hay algo que me intriga guilmon al ser creado por takato un humano el serie el único de su especie ósea que es un digimon único en su clase si embargo por que fue creado¨_

Guilmon : ``lopmon puedes acompañar a guilmon tengo miedo ´´

Lopmon : ``seguro ´´saltando al a bujero

**Departamento de Henry**

Terriermon estaba aburrido sin lopmon era como estar solo puesto que que Henry aun dormía y susei hacia sus tareas el solo miraba la lluvia caer .

Terriemon ¨_oh hombre que quieto esta esto y no puedo salir por la lluvia oh ya se jugare a saltar de nuevo en el escritorio esquivando los objetos de Henry xd ¨_

**Casa de rika**

Rika estaba con su abuela mirando la lluvia y tomando el te

Rika : ``rayos ´´era la quinta vez que lo desea ``por que tubo que llover hoy ´´

Abuela : ``al menos el día esta muy fresco y frio ´´

Rika : ``si pero no puedo hacer nada afuera es como estar encerrada ´´

Abuela : ``por que tu y renamon hacen algo juntas´´

Rika : ``no renamon seguro esta haciendo algo por hay no quiero molestarla ´´

Renamon apareció en el cuarto : ``rika no me molesta si quieres hacer algo ´´

Abuela . ``bien traeré un juego de mesa para matar el tiempo ´´Levantándose

Rika puso su mano en su carra : ``oh genial renamon ´´

Renamon :``que es genial rika ´´

Rika : ``nada ´´dijo estresada

**Calles**

Takato era camino a la casa de guilmon por la gran lluvia que caía takato corrió sin ver pon donde se dirigía y paro curiosamente en la casa de rika

Takato : ``eh como rayos pare aquí ´´

Rumiko : ``oh hay alguien hay ´´abriendo la puerta

Takato : ``hola señora nokada ´´

Rumiko : ``oh tu eres el amigo de rika cierto pasa esta cayendo una tormenta afuera ´´

Takato : ``muchas gracias pero veras tengo que darme prisa devo llevarle este pan a guilmon ´´

Rumiko : ``oh vamos no seas penoso ´´arrastrando a takato hasta la puerta ``además renamon podría llevársela ´´

Takato tubo que aceptar la invitación de la madre de rika llaqué no quería psrecer grosero además renamon podría llevar el pan a guilmon mas rápido .

**Casa de rika**

Rumiko : ``oh rika un amigo tu yo vino a verte ´´

Rika jugando con su abuela y renamon :``oh ´´¨_quien podrá ser ¨_

Takato : ``hola rika ´´dijo alegre

Rika ¨_que googles que rayos hace aquí esto no puede estar no puede ¨_``hola googles´´ frunció el ceño

Abuela : ``oh mira es el chico que nos visito la otra vez dime como as estado ´´

Takato : ``oh yo muy bien grasias y usted ´´

Abuela : ``muy bien gracias y dime que haces por aquí ´´

Takato : ``bueno vera es que….oh no casi lo olvido renamon podrías hacerme el favor de llevar le este pan a guilmon ´´

Renamon : ``por supuesto si rika no me necesita ´´

Rika frunció el seño mas : ``adelante llevale la comodida a dinoboy ´´

Renamon se telestrasporto con la bolsa de pan en sus manos hacia el parque .

Abuela : ``dime no quieres jugar con nosotros ´´

Takato : ``bueno no se si rika…..´´

Rika enojada : ``adelante takato además toda vía me debes el duelo en el parque así que siéntate para eliminarte ´´

Takato trago saliva y se sentó ,la abuela de rika solo sonrió .

**Parque ,escondite**

Renamon saltaba de árbol en árbol con dificultad por la lluvia luego de unos minutos llego al escondite de guilmon abrió la reja solo para ver que estaba vacía ¨_donde podrá estar espero que no traiga mas problemas ¨_ ( Ruido ) ¨_quizás sea guilmon ¨_.

Renamon sitio caminando al lado el escondite y encontró a ipmon

Ipmon : ``eh cara de zorro que haces aquí y con esta tormenta ´´

Renamon : ``nada solo yo vaina por un encargo…y tu que haces aquí ´´

Ipmon : ``oh lo de siempre ver le la cara a todos los idiotas del parque esas estúpida gente que siempre es feliz waaa´´

Renamon : ``y que tu no quieres ser feliz acaso ´´

Ipmon : ``no seré feliz mientras haga comida y ….nada me tengo que ir ´´corriendo a los arbustos en medio de la lluvia

Renamon : ``ipmon espera ´´´

Lopmon : ``renamon que haces aquí ´´

Renamon : ``lopmon sabes donde esta guilmon ´´

Guilmon : ``al quien me llamo …uh hola renamon ´´agito feliz

Renamon : ``guilmon aquí el pan que takato te traía pero el no pudo venir ´´

Guilmon : ``PAN YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH´´

Renamon rodo sus ojos y cayo una gota de sudor entregando el pan a guilmon

Guilmon : ``gracias renamon ´´

Lopmon : `` será mejor entrar la lluvia cae mas aun ´´

Renamon , guilmon , lopmon entraron al escondite de guilmon

**Casa de guilmon**

Guilmon comenzó a devorar el pan sentado cerca de la puerta le ofreció una pan a lopmon y a renamon

Renamon : ``uh gracias pero debo ir me rika me necesita ´´

Guilmon : ``oh ´´las orejas de guilmon bajaron

Renamon se tele trasporto asía la casa de rika dejando a lopmon y guilmon

Lopmon : ``no la entiendo por que no aspecto tu pan en mi opinión renamon es malagradecida ´´dijo para si misma

Guilmon : ``no la gusques hacía guilmon sabe que ella no quiso el pan por temor o algo mas además rika la necesitaba y ella me trajo el pan de guilmon de takato ella no es mala ´´

Lopmon : ``uhmp´´fruncio el seño

Guilmon continuo comiendo su pan .

**Casa de rika**

Takato gimió en frustración ya era la quinta vez que rika le ganaba en el combate de cartas ,como la abuela se fue hacer sus labores y renamon quien le ayudaba ,rika propuso terminar su duelo del parque.

Rika : ``bien googles esta claro eres lo peor que eh visto en toda mi carrera de jugadora ´´´

Takato suspiro : ``bien lo admito no puedo ganarte ,además ers la reina digimon y yo un novato ´´

Rika se ruburioso un puntito : `` si claro te imaginas a un novato ganarle a la reina digimon por dios solo seria cuando me ponga un vestido ´´

Takato : ``si quisiera verte con uno te verías…..´´

Rika agarro a takato por su cuello : ``que ibas a decir ´´

Takato con miedo : ``nada nada te verías como un chica bonita ieso seria tonto verdad ´´

Rika : ``exacto ´´soltándolo

Takato : ``bien que se a sabido del digimon de ayer ´´cambiando el tema

Rika : ``no se nada de el pero calumon ya la enviamos con los tamer impmon para que estuviese mas segura ´´renamon alzo su oído cuando rika dijo eso

Takato : ``si pero estoy preocupado ´´dijo suavemente

Rika : ``de que googles no seas cobarde ´´

Takato : ``no es eso es ….. ah guilmon el no se compota como siempre desde ayer cuando el blackwargreymon le dijo que solo era una forma de vida altificiar ´´

Rika : ``si lo se se lo gritto en su cara se que dinoboy no es un digimon normal pero el es un digimon ´´

Takato : ``si pero lo que dijo parece que le afecto veras cuando veníamos de regreso ´´

**Flash back**

Guilmon venia de regreso de la batalla con blackwargreymon takato debía darse prisa para ir al lugar donde iba pero el noto que guilmon miraba al piso y sus ojeras estaban abajo lopmon que iba en sima de el también lo noto .

Takato : ``guilmon estas bien te ves triste te pasa algo

Guilmon : ``no es nada takato guilmon solo esta cansado es todo ´´

Lopmon : ``guilmon di realmente que tienes ´´

Takato : ``si guilmon puedes confiar en nosotros somos tus amigos´´

Guilmon : ``bueno verán guilmon esta confundido por lo que dijo el digimon negro yo soy una vida artificial ´´

Lopmon : ``lopmon : ``guilmon sabes que es eso ´´

Guilmon no quiso preocupar a takato ni a lopmon asi mintió disiendo que no .

Takato : ``bueno veras así se les llama a los mejores amigos que te parece ´´

Guilmon fingiendo una sonrisa : `` entose soy un buen amigo ´´

Lopmon : ``así es ´´

Guilmon ¨YAAAAAAHHHH´´

**Fin del flash back ,casa de rika**

Rika : ``oh entiendo entonces es ma serio de lo que creí ´´dijo suavemente

Takato : ``pero no es lo peor ´´

Rika : `y que es peor ´´clamo en contra

Takato : ``guilmon no me creyó con lo quela dije de que es vida artificiar lo vi en sus ojos …´´

Rika : ``bien tienes que decirle a dinoboy la verdad ,que el no tiene que por avergonzase de eso ´´

Takato also su cabeza : ``rika …´´ dijo en asombro

Rika comenzó a ponerse nerviosa : ``eh que tengo algo en la cara o que ´´intento sonar enfadada

Takato : ``no es eso pero nunca pensé que te preocuparas así por guilmon ´´

Rika : ``veras ver as es por que bueno por ….´´

Rilei : ``oh parece que la tormenta ya a pasado ´´

Rika ¨_valla hasta que mama ase algo bien por primera vez¨_: ``bien si ya takato tiene que irse verdad´´

Takato : ``uh si si tengo que ayudar a mama en la panadería ´´levantándose

Riley : ``o bien ven de nuevo avistarnos rika casi no invita a sus amigos aquí ´´rika frunció el seño

Takato :`` si adiós rika´´

Rika : ``hasta luego goolges ´´

Takato ya había salido de la casa de rika renamon quien lo llevaba hasta el portón .

Riley : ``valla es un buen chico no así rika ´´

Rika frustrada : ``no mama no inventes cosas ´´

Henry casa

Terriermon saltaba y saltaba parecía que era una crobata hasta que una de sus orejas golpeo un jaron chino (plush )

Terriermon : ``oh oh ´´

Henry : ``TERRIERMON¡´´se oyo a lo lejos

Terriermon : ``mejor me boy´´ saltando por la ventana usando sus orjas para volar hasta el parque

**Torres**

Yamaki habla con sus compañeros de la oficina sobre el aparente baja sobre sus acciones de seguridad

Director : ``señor yagami yo y el grupo de exigimos saber por que ubieron tanatas bajas en el ataque del salvaje desconocido ayer en el centro ´´

Yamaki : ``las bajas ocacionadas fueron por que no teniasmos información sobre el salvaje ´´

Director : ``para eso tienes el equipo de rastreo ono de vido a su incompetencia hay bajas registradas por en sima de los 23% como ecusa eso ´´

Yamaki : ``el equipo rastreo a 5 salvajes dirigentes asi aquí luego estos desaparecieron y quedo 1 seguimon el procedimiento ´´

Director : ``el procedimiento le recuerdo se efectúa cuando se tiene datos del salvaje ,además la aparición de esos niños con sus digimon compañeros no es muy fiable ´´

Yamaki enfadado : ``le recuerdo que esos niños salvaron este mundo cuando lucharon contra el derraper y mie equipo mobio cielo y tierra para ayudarlos mientras ustedes solo discutían en un lugar alejado ´´

Directo : ``es todo yamaki serás expulsado del proyecto de protección de este cuadrante ´´

Todos se levantaros y salaron dejando a yamaki solo ,después entro riley .

Riley : ``jefe se encuentra bien ´´

Yamaki mirando al piso : ``riley prepara todos el equipo nos vamos ´´

**Digimundo ,zonas desconocidas**

EN un lugar oculto en lo profundo del mundo digital se encontraba una habitación la cual contenía una mesa gigante redonda con 12 mesas en ella 3 tenían una sombra oscura que evitaba ver quienes eran.

``Como va el plan ´´ hablo un digimon entre las oscuridad

``Todo según el plan ´´hablo otro

``Ya wargreymon ISO la advertencia a esos humanos ´´dijo otro

``y sobre el megisdramon ya tenesmos todo controlado señor devimon ´´dijo piedmon saliendo de la oscuridad

Devimon : ``excelente pronto este mundo será gobernado por mi ´´

Piedmon : ``´si dentro de poco poseeremos la clave de la digievolucion i seremos invencibles ´´

Pryedmon : ``cuidado devimon no valla a ser como hace 16 años cuando quisiste dominar la otra dimensión ´´hablo una sombra con ojos rojos y sonriendo

Deviemon : ``no esta vez no será así aquí este mundo será mío pronto HAHAHAHA´´riendo maniático dijo eso

**Torres hypnos**

Yamaki y reley caminaban por los pasillos

Riley : ``y aorea que aremos ´´

Yamaki : ``descuida neseito que reunas al equipo de nuevo trabajaremos serparados de estos estúpidos políticos ´´

Riley : ``pero como aremos eso no posemos mucho recursos ´´

Yamki : ``lo se pero…´´(alrma )

Riley : ``un salvaje ´´

Yamki : ``vamos ´´corriendo a la sala del monitor cuando yegaron encontraron al nuevo encargado de vigilar la zonas

Sampson: ``a donde se dirige el salvaje esaxatamente ´´dijo en seriedad

kimii : ``esta entrando en la zona F es un tipos virus ,salvaje ,no posemos datos de este ´´

Sampson: ``envíen a las unidades de investigación ´´

Yamaki : ``que rayos esta ocurriendo aquí ´´

Sampson : ``oh señor yamaki scierto soy samaru el nuevo líder de este equipo se le ofrece algo ´´

Yamaki : ``si cuando tomo el mando ´´clamo encotra

Sampson : ``fue esta misma tarde ,escuche señr yamaki no tenemos que ser rivales ambos trabajamos para que otros estén serguros ´´

Yamaki : ``bien agan lo que quieran ,pero una cosa yo regresare a este lugar no te acostumbes´´

Sampson cabeseo silencioso silencioso

Riley : ``que pasa que salvaje viene ´´

Samaru : ``es un salvaje sin datos de el envie al equipo de investigación al lugar ´´

Riley : ``quisas deveria yamar a los chicos para que ayuen ´´

Sampson : ``se refiere a los tamers que trabajan con ustede´´

Yamaki : ``asi es ellos pueden encargarse con sus digimos de esto ´´

Sampsom : ``um siempre es bueno tenes ayuda demás mini contacte con el grupo de los tamers ´´

Mini : ``enseguiada señor ´´

**Parque , escondite de guilmon**

Terriermon llego corriendo y entro en la casita de guilmon jadeando

Guilmon : ``terriermon por que respiras asi ´´pido confundido

Lopmon : ``quisas que hiso ´´

Terriermon : ``guau que comes que adivinas´´ (EXPLOCION ) ``que rayos ´´

Guilmon : ``guilmon ira aver que fue eso´´

Lopmon : ``espera guilmon ´´saliendo atrás de el ´´

Terriermon : ``eh no me dejen aquí ´´

Los tres digimon corrieron por el parque hasta encontrarse con una persona aparentemente solo

Terriermon : ``oye no deberías estar aquí es peligroso ´´

El niño dio vuelta solo para ver que no era un humano era un digimon con apariencia de niño llevando tatuajes en sus manos y ropa extraña para un niño el hablo

Lucemon : ``ustedes deben ser los digimos que trabajan con los humanos mi nombre es lucemon ´´

Lopmon : ``es imposible el murió ase mucho ´´

Lucemon : ``oh lopmon eres tu nunca pensé que te unirías a los humanos por ya sabes que ´´

Terriermon : ``vasta de chácharas que es lo que quieres ´´

Lucemon : ``eh venido a hacerles una proposición ´´

Guilmon confundido : ``una proposición ´´

Lucemon observo el símbolo de peligro de guilmon : ``valla así que eres tu ´´

Guilmon : ``uh de que habla lopmon ´´

Lopmon solo miraba

Lucemon sarrio : ``tu eres el digimon creado por un humano claro eso explicaría lo que ocurrió ,DIME sabes que significas esas marcas en tu pecho ´´

Guilmon : ``uh guilmon no esta seguro ´´

Terrriermon : ``cállate habla que as venido hacer ´´

Lopmon ¨_no si le revela a guilmon que son las marcas esto se pondrá peor¨ _:``el tiene razón ´´

Lucemon : ``tanto temes que le diga ´´dirigiendo su mirada a guilmon ``tu interferiste con el proceso del guardian del digihazart tu llevas dentro de ti un demonio aprensado llamado megisdramosn cullo podrer podría destruir ambos mundo ´´

Guilmon en choque y confundido : ``que no puede guilmon no puede tener eso no ´´

Lopmon gruñía así a lucemon

Lucemon : ``que el debe saber la verdad el es uno de nosotros ´´dijo mostrando su mano poseía también un símbolo del digihazard en su mano el también lleva a megisdramon dentro .

Terriermon : ``tu llevas también a ….´´

Lucemon : ```si pero solo la mitad ,pero en fin e venido para que se unan a nuestro bando de digimon junto a nuestro líder ´´

Lopmon : ``nunca ´´

Guilmon : ``guilmon no dejara solo a mi amigo takaro ´´

Lucemon : ``bien ya regresare para pedirlo una ultima vez tengo que buscar a algien ´´desapareciendo .

Guilmon estaba callado mientras a lopmon la abordaban preguntas de terriermon

**Casa de takato**

Padre de takato : ``cariño el teléfono suena ´´

Madre de takato : ``si diga ´´tomando el teléfono

Miki : ``disculpe es la residencia matsuki´´

M.T : ``si asi es con quien dese hablar ´´

Miki : ``su hijo se encuentra ´´

M.T : ``espere TAKATO LAMADA , ´´

Takato cogió el teléfono : ``si diga ´´´

Miki : `` takato neseitamos que usted y sus amigos vengan de imediato a las torres tiene que ver con los digimon es urgente ´´ colgando la cominicacion

Takato : ``mama tengo que irme adiós ´´

M.T : ``pero a …..oh no aprenden ´´

**Calles**

Impmon se encontraba aminado acompañado de calumon buscando algo que hacer

Calumon : ``impmon ya podemos jugar calu ´´

Impmon : ``ahgggss no te dije que te quedaras en la casa de mako es no es que me preocupe por ti pero si te atrapan los no seque será malo para mi por que seré el culpable ´´

Calumon : ``ohhh ,…..uh renamon hola renamon calu ´´

Renamon se ISO visible enfrente de los dos

Impmon : ``eh cara de zorro dile a calumon que regrese a la casa de marko es peligroso estar aquí ´´dijo enojado

Renamon : ``hola impmon es cierto calumon debes regresar de inmediato es peligroso estar aquí y solo falta un día ´´

Calumon : ``es que nadie e quiere jugar calu …uh hay alguien hay ´´ mirando a un callejón

Lucemon : ``valla no era mentira la clave de la digievolucion es estúpida ´´

Impmon : ``quien eres tu idiota dime o te fulminare ´´dijo en frente de calumon

Renamon renamon noto el símbolo en su mano ¨ _no puede ser el símbolo del digihazard pero como es posible acaso destruyo a guilmon y adsorbió sus datos ¨_: ``escucha quien seas como explica el tatuaje en tu mano ´´

Lucemon : ``oh esto es solo un recuerdo para todos los digimons quienes portamos a otros en nuestros cuerpos ,pero no e venido a dar clases de historia tu´´señalando a impmon``tu digievolucion máxima es belzemon cierto uno de los 7demon lords del digimundo ´´

Impmon : ``es no se que rayos hablas pero te quemare con unas de mis bombas ´´lanzando una pequeña llama Asia lucemon

Lucemon tomo la esfera y la ISO crecer casi del tamaño del sol impmon y renamon estaban impresionados igual que calumon

Lucemon : ``únete a mi impmon serás testigo de un gran alcance un poder inimaginable también te lo digo a ti kitsune ´´

Renamon : ``nunca no dejaría a rika por alguien como tu ´´ EN COLERA

Lucemon : ``igual que ese estúpido dinosaurio aunque reconocer que los humanos le pegan su comportamiento a nosotros ´´

Renamon : ``que te encontraste con otros antes de nosotros ´´

Lucemon : ``así es el digimon artificial creado por un humano y extrañamente poseedor del 62% del poder de megisdramon ´´

Renamon :``entonces tu…´´

Lucemon : ``así es yo tengo el resto de ese poder ,pero basta tu impmon que dices ´´

Impmon comienzo a caminar así a lucemon pero calumon lo paro

Calumon : ``impmon no vallas con ese digimon calumon sabes que es malo calu calu volverás a ser malo calumon quiere eso calu ´´

Impmon le dio una mirada rara y luego volteo a lucemon: ``olvídalo amigos yo no dejare a mis tamer por tan poca cosa como tu ´´

Lucemon ``muy bien ´´ desvaneciéndose

Impmon : ``bien adiós cara de zorro ,tu bola voladora ven conmigo ´´

Dejando a renamon sola

Renamon : ``por que siempre es asi por que razón ´´desapareciendo

Bien termiene este capitulo por favor avisadme que les parece


	4. Capitulo 4 Bajo la Luna

Capitulo 3 Bajo la Luna

Este capitulo trascurre en la noche del capitulo 2. 6 horas des pues de de lucemon hablara con impmon y renamon

_**Parque ,esocndite guilmon**_

Guilmon se encontraba pensativo ya no cava su oye de manera habitual y su comportamiento normal se había reducido probablemente por lo que ocurrió con lucemon y blackwaregreymon

Guilmon estaba confundido no entendía por que por que estaba ocurriendo todo esto ,desde luego no pudo dormir así que desidia salir a fuera a tratar de ver para distraerse d esas pensamientos .

Era de noche en el parque la luna se colocaba muy clara y grande en el cielo guilmonm continuo su camino por el parque cuidando de que no lo vieran .

_**PARQUE**_

En ese mismo momento renamon dabas su paseo nocturno como de costumbre ya que rika dormía ella pensaba mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a una zona donde se encontraban 3 rocas en frente del lago donde la luna se reflejaba en el cielo ,renamon se sentó en la rama meditando de lo ocurrido hoy la amenaza de los digimons negro y la aparición de lucemon quien también tenia a megisdramon igual que guilmon ,y por que llamo a impmon uno de los 7 demon lords .

Guilmon aun no encontraba un lugar para pensar se sentía deprimido y confundido hasta que su nariz tomo un olor familiar ``renamon´´ dijo mirando a la roca en la cual ella se sentaba .

Renamon estaba muy pensativa como para detectar a guilmon .

Guilmon quiso acercarse para ver si podía ayudar con su problema pero el sintió curiosidad de que era lo que ella Asia así que se oculto en un arbusto cercano para observar .

Renamon por su parte solo miraba así la luna si hacer un movimiento ni decir nada ,en ese momento una estrella fugas paso cerca de la luna ,guilmon la vio y dijo ``ohhhh´´ sorprendido de ver una ,renamon escucho la voz desde el arbusto y se coloco en posición de combate.

Renamon : ``quien esta hay muéstrate ´´dijo gritando .

Guilmon avanzo atreves del arbusto :``hola renamon ´´dijo con miedo .

Renamon : ``guilmon que haces tu aquí ´´dijo sorprendida .

Guilmon : ``bien yo quería pensar y comencé a caminar hasta que te vi mirando esa cosa blanca del cielo y quise saber que hacías es todo perdón si guilmon te molesto ´´.

Renamon : ``no hay problema guilmon no devoráis estar con lopmon ´´dijo sentándose de nuevo en la roca.

Guilmon : ``no lopmon no puedo permanecer hoy con guilmon se fue con susei por eso no tengo a nadie con quien hablar.

Guilmon se acerco a la roca : ``renamon puedo hablar con trigo no quiero estar solo ´pidió esperanzado .

Renamon lo miro : ``muy bien pero no me interrumpas mi actividad o lo lamentaras ´´dijo neutral .

Guilmon escalo hasta estar cerca de renamon : ``renamon que es cosa blanca que usted mira tanto y por que lo hace ´´pidió confundido .

Renamon : ``se llama luna guilmon y la miro para encontrar respuestas a mis pensamiento ´´.

Guilmon : ``oh ´´dijo mirándola puedo acompañarte

Renamon y guilmon estuvieron callados por lo menos 5 minutos hasta que renamon volteo a ver a guilmon y se sorprendió al ver a guilmon mirar con una mirada triste en sus ojos algo inusual en el .

Renamon : ``guilmon te pasa algo ´´

Guilmon : ``no no es nada solo pienso como me dijiste ´´dijo intentando sonar feliz

Renamon : ``guilmon es ubio que te sude algo dime acaso no confías en mi ´´

Guilmon : ``bien veras es sobre lo que dijo blackwargreymon y ese lucemon ´´

Renamon ¨_entonces el entendió lo que dijo blacwargreymon ,creo que puedo ser de ayuda quizás pueda conocerle mejor y sobre el digihazard ¨_

Renamon : ``guilmon que es lo que te preocupa realmente ´´

Guilmon : ``yo yo no estoy seguro de que soy ´´dijo triste

Renamon se sorprendió al oírlo hablar así no era su comportamiento normal : ``tu eres un digimon como todos ´´

Guilmon :``pero takato me creo yo yo no se por que estoy aquí ….. renamon yo tengo otras hermanas o hermanos ´´

Renamon :``no lo se takato no se si creo a otros digimons ´´

Guilmon : ``oh y tu renamon como te convertiste en el socio de rika también te creo ´´

Renamon quiso reír por la pregunta de guilmon : ```no fue cuando ye a este mundo para hacerme mas fuerte me uní a ella en esa época ,guilmon recuerdas algo antes de nacer ´´

Guilmon golpeo su cabeza con su garra poniendo en una posición que a renamon le Asia mucha gracia aun que no la expresaba : ``no se no recuerdo muy bien yo desperté en n lugar que era como el desierto del mundo digital y luego una gran luz llevo a guilmon al cielo y hay encontró a takato y una rata .

Renamon :``oh entonces no sabes nada umm extraño ´´

Guilmon : ``que ´´pidió confundido

Renamon :``como te creaste normalmente un digimon nace de la unión de 2 para formar una especie nueva ,tu debes sentirte solo avecé ´´

Guilmon: ``renamon y tu no tienes hermanos o hermanas o otros como tu ´´

Renamon dio una mirada triste a la luna : ```mi especie se estigio hace mucho soy la ultima de ella ´´

Guilmon : ``ohh ´´ mirando a la luna ``es triste estar solo ´´dijo suavemente

Renamon lo miro intentado pensar el por que el fue creado el era el único de su clase por que es la razón de la existencia de el : ``descuida guilmon los digimons siempre estamos solo la gran mayoría, ,bien ahora te sientes mejor despéese hablar un poco ´´

Guilmon :``si guilmon esta feliz de que renamon quiso hablar con el ´´dijo en su tono infantil

Renamon rodo sus ojos típico de guilmon adulto un segundo niño el otro

Renamon :``bien creo que ya de veríamos irnos ´´bajando de la roca

Guilmon :``ohhhhh ,renamon puedo volver aquí mañana ´´

Renamon lo miro por unos momentos : ``si guilmon puedes venir mañana de nuevo ´´dijo neutral

Guilmon : `` yahhhh¡ O renamon se me olvidaba vi esto en el parque la otra vez creo que así se despiden los amigos humanos ´´

Renamon :``guilmon yo no soy tan amigos de ti ´´dijo extravasada

Guilmon : ``pero tu si lo es para mi esta mal ´´dijo triste

Renamon : ``suspiro no guilmon adelante que ibas hacer ´´

Guilmon corrió y dio una abrazo a renamon , renamon se sorprendió ella no estaba acostumbrada a tal afecto y menos de parte de guilmon ella correspondió el abrazo sin saber por que solo ISO lo que su mente dijo .luego de 1 minuto ambos se separaron renamon con un leve sonrojo y sorprendida y guilmon sonriendo en frente de lla

Guilmon :``ala misma hora mañana ´´dijo feliz

Renamon cabezeo :``adiós guilmon ´´desapareciendo

Guilmon sitio su camino a casa .

**Torres ,hypnos**

Sampson : `` esto e demasiado como se le ocurre eso ´´

Director :``es una decisión tomada por todos los directivos de todos los países las puertas digitales deben serrarse para evitar que vengan mas salvajes´´

Sampson : ``hacer eso solo ocasionaría un desequilibrio en ambos mundo ´´

Director : ``no tenemos pruebas de que eso valla a ocurrir el portal será cancelado igual que su oficina ,desde ahora el ejercito se encargara de ese problema .

Sampson solo gruño y salió de la oficina afuera la esperaba miki

Miki : ``algún problema ´´

Sampmon : ``esos infelices solo lo asen por política pero no no detendremos aquí seguiremos contacta a yamaki dile que nos veremos dentro de 30 minutos que lleve a todo su equipo con el junto con los tamer ´´Miki cabeseo

**Calles**

Rika se dirigía a sea las torres por el llamado de miki en el camino encontró con takato y guilmon que se dirigían así alla

Takato : ``hola rika ´´

RIKA : `èh goles no es muy tarde ya para que te encuentres fuera o tu también te llamaron para ir a Hipnos

Takato : ``asi es tu tamien bas ´´

Guilmon :``hola rikamon oh y renamon no esta con tigo ´´

Rika : ``no vuelvas a llamarme así ´´dijo enojada

Guilmon :``lo siento ´´

Takato : ``bien sigamos hay que darse prisa ´´

Rika : ``uth ´´

Renamon . ``rika creo que no deberías ponerte así ´´dijo entre la sombras

Guilmon :``hola renamon ´´ajito feliz

Renamon :``hola guilmon ´´desapareciendo de nuevo en las sombras

Siguieron caminado hasta toparse con Henry susei lopmon y terriermon

Henry : ``eh chico a ustedes también los llamaron para ir a las companias experimental ´´

Takato : ``eh pensé que iríamos a Hipnos con yamaki ´´

Henry : ``metemos que que las cosas camiaron lla yamaki no trbaja mas en Hipnos dijo que no daría mas detalles alla ´´

Rika : ``esto no me gusta ´´

Lopmon .``hola guilmon ´´

Guilmon : ``hola lopmon hola terriermon ´´

Terriermon : ``hola guilmon ´´

Susei : ``hola guilmon como as estado ´´´

Guilmon :``guilmon esta bien y lopmon por que no fue a jugar con guilmon ´´

Susei : ``oh es que la nesetibamos para un asunto importante ´´mirando a terriermon

Lopmon : ``no importa mira si te portas bien en la cosa a donde vamos yo terriermon y calumon jugaremos a la mancha mañana ´´

Guilmon :``yahhhhhhh´´

Susei sonrrio pero una camioneta llego en frente de ellos y yamaki se asomo : ``están listo ´´

``si ´´´respondieron subiendo a la camioneta

** Zonas experimental de tecnología**

Sampmo se encontraba en un escritorio en unas de las oficinas del lugar esperando al resto de los otros en cuanto entraron les pidió que tomaran asiento .Henry : ``disculpe señor yamaki que sus sede ´´

Yamaki :`` ya verán ´´

Sampson : ``bien les agradezco por venir aquí a ustedes y sus digimon el asunto que quiere tratar con ustedes es sobre los digimos mi nombre es sampson

Takato : ``gusto en conocerlo señor sampson pero que hay sobre los digimos ´´

Sampson tomando asiento : ``los militares se encañaran de ahora en delante de la puertas al mundo digital ´´

Todos ``que ´´

Takato: ``eso no exponible si los militares quieren entrar a mundo digital o aun peor solo quieren eliminar ese mundo ´´

Rika : ``i no podemos hacer algo para evitar que vallan

Yamaki : ``por desgracia no Hipnos ya nos saco de nuestras oficinas no tenemos forma de saber que digimon van o viene ni por que puerta ´´

Sampson :``hay una manera ´´

Henry : ``pues dígala es urgente ´´

Sampson : ``vengan con migo ´´

EL grupo se dirigió así una ala experimental secreta En la que había una maquina de muy grande con muchas terminales en el centro una cabina en forma de tubo

Yamaki : ``que es este lugar ´´pidió sorprendido

Sampson : ``esto es un portal al mundo digital creado por los humanos

Heery : ``quiere decir que podemos viajar al mundo digital con eso ´´

Sampson : ``me temo que no aun es experimental ,pero en fin aquí esta es una copia de la computadora de Hypnos para detectar a los digimos que emergen ´´

Riley : ``es idéntica ´´

Takato :``señor sampson como es que usted sabe de los digimon ´´

Sampson :``ummh experiencia de mi niñees yo también fui un tamer ´´

Guilmon .``y que paso con su compañero ´´pidió curiosos

Sampson : ``se fue al mundo digital nunca la volví a ver ´´

Rika : ``pero en fin eso no explica por que nos llamo aquí ´´

Sampson : ``la razón por lo que los llame fue por que quiero formar un grupo uno que no se rija por la política como ya lo vimos en Hipnos además debemos proteger este mundo ´´

Takato : ``cierto ´´

Rika : ``bien si es todo tengo que ir a dormir mañana tengo un examen

Henry : ``oh el examen lo olvide ´´

Takato suspiro

Guilmon :``takato que es un examen ´´pidió curioso

Terriermon :``es algo en que los humanos estallan su su cerebro pensando en unas respuesta en un hoja ´´

Lopmon : ``terriermon ´´suspiro

Sampson : ``umm tu takato tu es quien creo a guilmon cierto ´´

Takato : ``así es por que ´´

Sampson : ``necesito que la próxima vez que nos veamos necesito que lo traigas hay algo en el que e me es my familiar a mi digimon tengo que averiguar que le ocurría ´´

Takato : ``oh bien seguro ´´confundido

**Calles**

Rika : ``si bueno hasta luego Henry ´´

Henry : ``adiós rika ´´

Takato : ``adiós rika ´´

Rika : ``adiós googles ´´dijo enojada como de costumbre

Takato: ``oye rika por que siempre me hablas enojada ´´pidió curioso

Rika : ``eh eh por que ers muy tonto ´´``y además un pésimo jugador de cartas te estaré esperando para vencerte …. En fin googles adiós ´´dijo y endose con renamon

Takato suspiro : ``bien vamos guilmon ´´

Guilmon cabeceo : ``adiós renamon ´´grito feliz

Renamon solo volteo y lo miro luego camino al lado de rika

Takato : ``uh que fue eso ´´´siguiendo el camino a su casa ´

**Zonas experimental**

Sampson se encontraba charlando con yamaki en la zona del portal .

Yamaki : ``y cuando planean probarlo con viajes al mundo digital ´´

Sampson : ``no lo se el proyecto solo esta completo un 75% aun no es seguro además aun no es necesario ir al digimundo ´´

Miki : ``señor sampson kagura esta aquí ´´

Sampson : ``agallo pasar ´´

Kagura : ``buenas noches señor sampson ´´

Sampsom : ``le presunto al científico kagura el uno de mis investigadores del proyecto del portal ´´

Yamaki : ``mucho gusto yamaki ´´´

Kagura : ``señor e sabido que me mando a llamar par que ´´

Sampson : ``necesito que análisis a un digimon al parecer tiene algo que podría conectarlo con mi compañero además de ser el primer digimon creado por humanos ´´

Kagura : ``en serio es un digimon creado por un humano increíble ´´

Sampson : ``pues créelo ´´ (alrama )

Miki : ``señor hemos interceptado la ruta de un salvaje llegara aproximadamente en 14 horas a las zona B o D´´

Yamaki : ``interceptar ´´

Sampson :``si esta computadora es una copia a la Hipnos pero esta es mejor podemos trazar rutas de salvajes registrados anteriormente además de un localizador de coordenadas de los mismo ´´

Yamaki :``impresionante ´´

Miki :``es el digimon registrado ayer por la tarde su nombre es blackwargreymon del tipo virus no tenesmo mas información de el exacto que mato a casi veinte soldados la ultima vez ´´

Yamaki :``black´´´

Kagura : ``cada digimon pose un tipo de atributo existen muchos solo conocemos los virales y de datos ´´

Sampson : ``miki mantenme informado ´´

Miki :``si señor ´´

Sampson : ``yamaki dile a tu equipo que pueden instalarse aquí si les interesa necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible ´´

Yamaki cabeceo

**Mundo digtal lugar desconocido**

Devimon : ``progresos del plan ´´

Piedmon : ``funcionado tal y como lo esperamos los humanos no entregaron la clave de la digievolucion y sus compañeros no aceptaron unirse a lucemon ´´

Devimon :``interesante blackwargreymon va en camino ´´

Piedmon : ``así es ´´

Ladydevimon : ``ummm me pregunto cuanto resistirán contra blackwargreymon oh como quisiera verlo ´´

Devimon : ``descuida lo veremos ´´colocando un piedra en la mesa ``ella lo dirá ´´

Lucemon entrando en la habitación

Lucemon :``valla el grupo malo reunido que sabemos del plan ´´

Ladydevimon :``oh vamos idiota no fuiste capas de convérselos ´´

Lucemon : ``estuve apunto de conversar a bellzemon pero un estúpido digimon blanco interfirió pero ya se arrepentirán y en cuando la mitad de megisdramon esta en un digimon que tiene maní en vez de cerebro ´´

Devimon :``mañana veremos que susede´´

**Mañana siguiente ( centros de la ciudad )**

Los soldados de hipnos desalojaron a todas las personas de lugar por temor que blackwargreymon apareciera de nuevo ,pero el no aparecía aquí .

**Casa de mako y ai**

Impmon se encontrba mirando la tv mientras calumon jugaba con mako cuando el sonido de una explosión llamo la atención de todos .

Calumon : ``que fue eso calu ´´

Impmon . ``rayos debe ser el digimon salvaje yo me encargare de el ´´

Mako : ``impmon no vallas solo es peligroso´´

Impmon : ``descuida ´´

**Calles**

Rika y renamon corrían así la zona donde se oyó la explosión al grasar en la esquina encontraron a Henry y terriermon con susei y lopmon ,mas adelante takato y guilmon .

AL llegar a la zona del desastre había un enorme abajero en el suelo Blackwargreymon apareció ante ellos .

Blackwargreymon : ``e venido por la clave de la digievolucion ´´

Rika : ``oh pero que necio note daremos a calumon ´´dijo enojada

Takato : ``asi es listo guilmon ´´guilmon cabeceo

Renamon terriermon y lopmon igual

Blackwargreymon: ``3 contra uno de vo decir que es desafiante pero no puedo darme el lujos de fallarle a mi amo ´´dijo y coloco sus manos Asia el cielo formando una esfera negra la cual dibujo una gran cantidad de símbolos a su alrededor y se abrió convirtiéndose en un portal así el digimundo ``salgan ´´

Del portal aparecieron lucemon y ladydevimon

Lucemon : ``miren de nuevo el grupo de tonto ´´

Rika : ``bien quiers jugar jugaremos susei tu y yo contra ladydevimon takato tu encárgate de lucemon henry de blackwargreymon ´´

Takato y Henry ambos cabecearon

Takato/rika/Henry : `` evoluvion

"Guilmon/Terriermon/Renamon Digivolve a Growlmon/Gargomon/Kyubimon!"

Ladydevimon

**ATAQUE NEGRO**

Solotando una grna cantidad de murielagos asi kyubimon y tuturimon

Kyubimon

**RUEA DEL DRAGON**

Desvaneciendo los murciélagos de ladydevimon

Turuminon : ``mi turno ´´saltaqndo asi ladydevimon

**PUÑETASO**

Golpenado en el rostro a ladydevimon pero esta se desvaneció y reapareció detrás de ella golpeando y enviándola a tierra

Lucemon esquiva las bolas de fuego de growlmon con suma facilidad ``es todo lo que tienes es patético toma esto ´´

**DANSA OSCURA**

Golpeandolo en la boca pero guilmon reacciono y uso sus garrase para golpearlo y alejarlo lo suficiente como para poder descifras su próximo ataque

Lucemon : ``veo que tienes agallas pero no te serán suficientes ´´

Growlmon : ``uno que hago ahora ´´

Takato : ``descuida guilmon ,cambio de carta imper velocidad activa ´´pasando una carta por digivais

Growlmon sintió de reprende una oleada de energía : ``ahora comienza la fiesta ´´

Con gargomon y blacwargreymon la cosa iba emparejada ambos no retrosedina ni un paso .

Balcwargreymon : ``debo admitirlo es un gran luchador ´´

Gargomon : ``lo se no tienes que decírmelo ´´

Blackwargreymon : ``si pero no por mucho ´´

**TERRA FORCE**

Grito lanzando la enorme bola a gargomon

Gargomon : ``oh RAYOS¡´´ corriendo de hay

La explocion lo afecto asiéndolo volver a ser terriermon Henry lo recogió

Blackwargreymon : ``bien el plan funciona a la perfección ´´dijo así mismo

Ladydevimon ahora peleaba con kyubimon ella retrocedía esquivando las garras de ladydevimon pero blackwargreymon apareció detrás y la golpeo con su pide enviándola aun edificio de comida (restaurante)

Lucemon viendo a lo otros dejo de jugar con guilmon y fue directamente así el dándole de nuevo con su ataque enviándolo al mismo edificio de kyubimon en ese momento apareció beelzemon

Beelzemon : ``oye cuerda de odio ta nadi lastima a mis amigos prueba mis armas

**DOBLE IMPACTO**

Lucemon lo esquipo y intervino ladydevimon contra bellzemon

Ladydevimon : ``bien guapo veamos que tienes ´´

Bellzemon será un placer ´´

En cuanto a blackwargreymon había desaparecido misteriosamente ,rika y takato iendo asus respectivos compañeros pero takatose encostro con lucemon quien se dirija a guilmon .

Takato : ``alejate no permite que le agás daño ´´amenazando con un tubo

Lucemon sonrió y golpeo a takato el callo enfrente de rika y kyubimon

Rika preocupada : ``takato estas bien ´´

Lucemon se acerco a takato : ``humanos tan débiles ahora di adiós ´´formando una espada y comenzó a dirigirla a takto pero guilmon intento pararlo aun con lo devil que estaba en ese momento rika se apresuro a sacar a takato del lugar de batalla kyubimon intento moverse pero el dolor de su cuerpo era mucho ,guilmon no resistió mucho y lucemon lo empujo al piso y coloco su pata en la cabeza de guilmon pisándola

Lucemon : ``idiota eso es lo que eres solo le sirves a los humanos no mereces ese poder que se otorgo solo eres una vida altigficiar ,no merese la pena ´´ ```por que por que no liberas ese poder tam grande ´´

Guilmon aun golpeado por lucemon : ``yo…(lloriquio ) …..yo no quie….ro… eri…. A mis amigos ´´

Lucemon : ``entoces morirías por todos tus amigos pues bien di adiós ´´

Turubimon vio lo que pasa y guilmon mal herido se abalanzo contra lucemon pero el se percato y la tomo por el brazo y alico una descarga eléctrica que la ISO volver a ser lopmon

Lucemon : ``es inútil igual que er di adiós ´´lanzo un puño asi ella pero guilmon

**BROCK BEA….**

Lucemon lo paro :``esa energía solo la usas cuando mato a un amigo que tierno ahora los dos morirán

Guilmon con dificultad : ``no no permite…..re que dañe… ´´

Blacwargreymon que aprecio : ``basta ya teneño lo que veníamos a buscar´´mostrando a calumon cada unjo asombrado beelzemon intento quitársela pero ladydevimon lo atrapo para que lucemon lo golpear en la cara dejándolo inconciente por unos minutos

Calumon : ``calumon no quiere ir con ustedes calu quiere quedarse aquí con los otros calu ´´

Henry : ``ono se llevan a calumon ´´dijo como los tres digimon se invan atraves del portal

Rika mirando a guilmon : ``kyubimon el esta murto ´´

Kyubimon : ``no lo creo rika los digimos nos devánesenos en datos sin embargo ire ave como esta´´ levantándose con dificultad así guilmon y lopmon

Lopmon estaba inconciente pero guilmon estaba herido seriamente el tembla y tenia lagrimas en los ojos cerrados kyubimon se acerco a guilmon ``ya tranquilo ya paso ´´dijo suavemente

Guilmon : ``abrió los ojos : ``re-re renamon ´´dijo entre lloriqueos

Kyubimon se sentó junto a el : ``ya tranquilo ya paso ´´dijo para intentar calmarlo kyubimon vio a guilmon no podía creer que algien pudiera verle echo tanto daño sin merecerlo ,kuybimon se sintió triste por guilmon ,guilmon colo su case en pata de kyubimon ella lo mantuvo allí hasta que la ayuda llegara .

**Zonas experimentales**

Takato aun permeancia inconsciente ,guilmon y los otros fue curado por los científicos que trabajaban para sampson ,renamon permeancia cerca de rika sin perder la vista de guilmon el cual se colocaba durmiendo en una mesa cercana a ella

Renamon_¨el parece tan inocente pobre de el no merece sufrir así pero me intriga por que lucemon le dijo que desperdicia el poder que le avían dado ,se referirá a megisdramon si es así guilmon puede estar en peligro por desgrasi se llevaron a calumon ahora no sabremos que hacer ¨_dando una mirad a guilmon

Susei miraba a lopmon que se encontraba acosta en una cama consiente pero muy herida no podía moverse

Terriermon el estaba un poco mejor la explosión no lo afecto mucho pero si sufriente ,en cuanto impmon se dirijo a casa ai y mako por temor a que les hubiera pasado algo .

Sampson : ``kagura como esta la situación ´´

Kagura :``los digimos están estables heridos pero estables´´

Sampson : ``y que hay del examen ´´

Kagura : ``ya lo realice mientras curaba al dinosaurio rojo pero e echo 2 exámenes otros de los digimos tiene un patrón de datos familiar al de su digimon ´´

Sampson : ``interesante ´´

Henry :``oye rika aun no despierta ´´

Rika : ``no los médicos dijeron que el solo esta inconsciente que despertaría en un día o 2´´dijo mirándolo

Henry: ``bueno será mejor que me valla mis padres deben estar preocupados ´´

Rika: ``si adiós Henry ´´dijo sin mirarlo

Henry: ``susei vamos a casa ´´

Susei: ``si adiós a todos ´´tomando a lopmon

Renamon : ``rika creo que nostros deberíamos irnos también ´´

Yamaki : ``asi es yo los llevare después de todo tengo que llevar a matsuki a su casa ´´

Rika : ``muy bien dile a dinoboy que venga ´´

Renamon cabeceo y fue a despertar a guilmon el experto asiendo muecas ``hola renamon ´´

Renamon : ```levántate guilmon ya demos irnos ´´

Guilmon intento levantarse pero perdía el equilibrio ,renamon tubo que ayudarlo hasta llegar a la camioneta ,detrás eika yamaki y takato inconsciente .

**Parque**

Yamaki dejo a guilmon en el parque el con dificultad fu caminando hasta su horgar rika lo miro y lurgo volteo a takato

Rika : ``renamon ´´

Renamon : ``si rika ´´

Rika : ``podrías cuidar d edinoboy esta noche en el estado en que esa no podría defenderse de ni un digimon ni un humano lo harías ´´pidió mirando a takato

Renamon vio la mirada de rika : ``seguro rika bien lo alcanzare ´´desapareciendo

Yamaki continuo con su viaje para llevar a takato y rika

**Parque ,escondite de G**

Renamon se aproximaba a la casa de guilmon cuando oyó sollozos que venían de la misma ,ella prosigo y entro para ver a guilmon llorando suavemente en el piso renamon se acerco a el y tomo asiendo arregostada en una pared permaneciendo neutral

Guilmon : ``h-h-hola renamon ´´intento sonar feliz

Renamon : ``hola guilmon dime….. por que lloras ´´

Guilmon : ``no es nada no te preocupes por guilmon el esta bien ´´

Renamon : ``guilmon puede decirme recuerdas me dijiste ayer en la roca ´´

Guilmon : ``guilmon no quiere parecer tonto ´´

Renamon : ``por que parecerías un tonto ´´

Guilmon guilmon alzo su cabeza : ``renamon puedo hacerte una pregunta´´

Renamon : ``aun no me as dicho por que lloras ´´dijo con el ceño fundido

Guilmon : ``bien veras fu por lo que le súdelo a takato ´´el mintió

Renamon : ``pero tu no tuviste la culpa tu lo protegiste ´´

Guilmon : ``no yo no pude evitar que quedar dormido no pude no yo no ´´dijo gritando y llorando

Renamon puso su mano sobre su cabeza : ``guilmon tranquilizante tu no deves estar triste no tuviste la culpa tu asiste hasta donde pudiste…..´´´

Guilmon : ``no no hasta donde pude yo no use el poder de el ´´dijo en un susurro

Renamon :``el poder de quien ´´

Guilmon : ``de la voz en mi cabeza avece cuando lucho guilmon se enjoya mucho oye esa vos en su cabeza diciéndole que use su poder creo que la ultima ves que la oí fue cuando leomon murió ´´

Renamon estaba sorprendida ¨_una voz significa que megisdramon vive dentro de el pero que es realmente guilmon si el fue creado por takato significa que el también creo a guilmon debió saber mas sobre este temas ,podría ser un problema para el futuro ¨_``renamon ´´la vos de guilmon la saco de sus pensamientos

Guilmon se puso serio y miro a renamon :``renamon tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos quiero que me prometas que si llego a ser megisdramon tu me destruirás ´´

Renamon : ``que ´´dijo sorprendida

Guilmon : ``por favor renamon no quiero dañar a mis amigos no quiero lastimar a los que quiero promételo ´´dijo mirándola

Renamon fue dado una sacudida eléctrica por la oferta… y el hecho de que Guilmon la consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos. Ella cabeceó lentamente mente esperando no cumplir la promesa

Guilmon ``o bien creo que mejor duermo mañana será un largo día ´´

Renamon rodo sus ojos típico de guilmon infantil y serio de repente renamon se sorprendí guilmon avía colocado su cabeza en su pata como lo hiso cuando era kyubimon ella lo miro por un momento que pasaría si alguien se enterara de esto seria el fin a su imagen ella suspiro y durmió después de todo ella también debía dormir .

**Mundo digital ,lugar desconocido**

Calumon se encontraba en la mesa de reuniones de devimon el al frente del grupo igual que los tres 2 miembros

Devimon : ``así que esta es la clave para evolucionar nunca creí que fuera esto ´´dijo mirándola

Calumon : ``quienes son ustedes calu a calumon no le agradan

Ladydevimon : ``ja como si tu fueras la gran cosa ´´dijo con desprecio

Lucemon era callado

Devimon se acerco a la jaula : ``tu serás de gran ayuda tu harás que evolucionemos a todos nuestro ejercito a su etapa mega ´´dijo gritando

Mientras los demás hablaban una sombra con ojos azules miraba a calumon con interés

¿?: ``te sacare de aquí ´´Dijo en voz baja para que no la oyeran

**Fin del capitulo**


	5. Capitulo 5 Mundo digital abierto

**Capitulo 5 mundo digital abierto **

**Parque ,escondite de guilmon **

Renamon despertó para ver que ya era de dia ella sintió un aire cerca de su pecho para su sorpresa guilmon había colocado su cabeza en su pecho y estaba dormido hay mismo .renamon lo quito cuidadosamente de no despertarlo con un leve sonrojo renamon sintió que rika la estaba llamando ,pero no podía dejar a guilmon solo por el momento suspiro pero con eso guilmon despertó

Guilmon : `òh hola renamon ´´dijo alegre

Renamon : ``h-h-hola guilmon ´´dijo avergonzada guilmon aun estaba sobre ella

Guilmon se dio cuenta que estaba en cima de renamon asi que se levanto : ``lo siento lo siento ´´dijo alterado

Renamon : ``descuida guilmon no hay problema , debo irme rika me necesita adiós

Guilmon : ``oh hasta luego renamon´´ dijo feliz

Lopmon : ``hola guilmon ,uh hola renamon que haces aquí' pidió curiosa

Renamon : ```hola lopmon solo cuidaba de guilmon mientras tu no estabas ´´dijo tranquilamente i seria de nuevo

Guilmon : ``lopmon renamon le hablo a guilmon sobre esa cosa blanca que esta en el cielo en la noche dice que se llama luna y que resuelve lo pensamientos ´´dijo alegre

Lopmon : ``oh bien quiere venir a jugar a la mancha con terriermon y con…..o olvide lo de ayer ´´´

Renamon :`` es cierto tenemos que buscar la forma de recuperar a calumon de las manos de lucemon ´´dijo poniéndose de pie ``debo ir a buscar a rika adiós ´´dijo desapareciendo

Guilmon : ``adiós renamon ´´dijo algre

Lopmon : ``ump´´

Guilmon : ``oh lopmon tienes hipo´´

Lopmon : ``no es nada solo vamos hay que esperar a terriermon ´´dijo enojada

Guilmon no entendía por que lopmon se puso enojada pero tampoco quería que se enojara con el asi que no le dijo nada

**Zonas Experimentales **

Kagura : ``señor e terminado el análisis de los 2 digimos que me pidió ´´ENTRANDO EN LA OFICINA

Sampson leyendo los informes : ``que significado tiene este conjunto de datos en ellos ´´

Kagura : ``los datos que encontramos en ambos digimon no concuerden con sus datos de base es como si fueran dos en vez de uno ´´

Sampson : ``interesante mi compañero digimon poseía datos similares en su base dime kagura, hay forma de averiguar mas sobre estos datos ´´

Kagura : ``no lo se no tenemos mucha información aunque posiblemente en el mudo digital existe mas información o otros casos como este ´´

Sampson …..

**Casa de rika **

Rika se encontraba durmiendo después del di apeado de ayer era obvio que debía descansar ,renamon se aproximo al jardín de la casa cuando rumiko la vio subir al tejado

Rumiko : ``buenos días renamon ´´

Renamon : ``buenos días señora rumiko sabe donde esta rika ´´

Rumiko : ``ella aun duerme puedes tener día libre no creo que despierte en toda la mañana ´´

Renamon : ``yo no se qu…..´´fue cortada por rumiko

Rumiko : ``oh vamos renamon as lo que quieras hoy es como tu día libre para ti´´ dijo mientras lleva una canasta de ropa adentro

Renamon : ``a ser lo que quiera eh no suena mal pero que tal si rika me necesita ,bueno creo que mejor espero ´´sentándose en el tejado

**Parque **

Kazu y kenta junto guardrumon y marineangemon paseaban por el parque hasta en centrarse con Henry y susei cerca del escondite de guilmon

Kazu : ``hey alla que hacen ´´dijo gritando

Henry : ``uh ´´mirándolo ``hola kazu que pasa ´´

Kazu : ``Henry levemente mucho no ayer podido ayudar ayer con los digimons que se llevaron a calumon lo sentimos ´´

Kenta : ``si ´´

Henry : ``no se preocupen pero necesitamos encontrar la forma de ir hacia el mundo digital para salvarla ´´

Kenta : ``en serio yo y marineangemon iremos también ´´

Marineangemon ;: ``pipipipi´´

Henry : ``bien entose…..´´en es momento sonó el teléfono de Henry ``si ´´

Sampson : ``Henry cierto necesito que reúnas a tus amigos necesitamos reunirnos rápido algo terrible sucede ´´

Henry : ``mu bien nos reuniremos en la sal experimental ´´

Sampson : ``así es ´´

Henry : ``chicos necesitamos buscar a los otros eh ir a las zonas experimentales de tegnologia´´kasu y kenta cabecearon y sigueron a Henry

**Zonas experimentales **

Takato se diría entrar en el edificio se encontró con rika en la entrada

Takato : ``hola rika ´´

Rika : ``googles que rayos haces aquí no se supones que estas herido ´´grito a takato agarrándolo por el cuello

Takato : ``es que yo no pued… yo veras lopmon y susei treran a guilmon aquí y Henry me aviso de algo importante ….´´dijo asustado y en medio de los jalones de rika

Rika suspiro : ``bien googles pero no te cubriré si están en peligro ´´dijo dándole la espalda ``vamos renamon ´´

Renamon apareciendo : ``si rika ´´

Susei y lopmon encima de guilmon se hacercaban por la entrada al edificio .

Susei : ``hola rika hola takato oigan an visto a Henry ´´

Guilmon : ``hola takato, hola rika, hola renamon ´´dijo algre como de costumbre

Lopmon : ``hola a todos ´´

Rika : ``hola susei hery esta adentro ´´dijo tranquilamente

Takato : ``hola susei grasias por traer a guilmon aquí ´´

Susei : ``hola takato parece que te sientes bien oh descuida no fue una molestia traer a guilmon de echo nos divertimos en el camino aquí ´´

Guilmon : ``asies takatomon lopmon dijo algo sobre ti y rika que era muy grasioso

Rika con mirada de muerte en susei :``que dijiste sobre googles y yo ´´dijo lentamente

Susei ahora mirabna a guilmon ``eh eh si bueno es que me entere que tu venciste a takato jugando cartas si si eso ´´dijo asustada

Rika : ``umm bien entremos no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo ´´entrando con renamon en el edificio

Takato suspiro : ``bien vamos ´´

**Zonas experimentales ,lugar del portal **

Takato ,rika ,susei lopmon renamon y guilmon entraron al edificio para ver que todos estaban ocupados en un problema serio invluso una alrma en el edifico sonaba fuertemente .

Rika : ``que susedera ´´

Takato : ``parece la alarma que sono cuando blackwargreymon venia asi el mundo humano ´´

Kagura : ``chicos por aquí rápido ´´les dijo entrando en la sala donde estaba la puerta al mundo digital

Rika : ``que sucede' pidió al entrar al cuarto el cual se encontraba en alerta tanto como yamaki y sampson junto con kagura y miki observaban la pantalla ``i bien ´´pidió enojada

Sampson : ``la varrera entre ambos mundos esta siendo destruida por digimons salvajes

``QUE`` gritaron todos

Takato : ``pero como es posible ´´

Kagura : ``ino es lo peor según la información todos son digimon en su etapa mega ´´

Rika : ``eso no puede ser como es posible que tantos digimos estén unidos digo no es común y que todos sean de etapa mega ´´

Renamon : ``quizás se lucemon usaron a calumon para evolucionar su ejercito ´´

Sampson : ``si esto continua la barrera será destruida y nada impedirá que pasen

Kazu : ``pero que podemos hacer ´´

Kenta : ``ya se hay que volver al mundo digital´´

Takato : ``pero como ´´

Sr Wong : ``podemos usar el portal lo estado examinando creo que seria capas de enviarlos al mundodigital pero es arriesgado nunca a sido probado con seré humanos ´´

Sampson : ``no tenemos ocian si esos digimos entran a que será el fin hemos localizado al digimon blanco que se llevaron el grupo que ataco ayer ´´

Miki : ``al parecer se encuentra en el extremo del mundo digital en las capa mas baja ´´

Takato : ``entonces debemos ir allá tenemos que rescatar a calumon´´

Kagura : ``si están preparados por favor sitúense sobre el espacio circular amarillo de ahí ´´

Takato : ``BIEN AMIGOS ESTAN LISTO ´´

Todos : ``SI ´´

Rika : ``vamos a patearles el trasero a esos tontos ´´

Todos se colocaron sobre el circulo amarillo junto con sus compañeros .

Sampson : ``tengan en cuenta una vez que este en el mundo digital no hay garantía de que volverán aunque el equipo de yamaki esta trabajando en una nueva arca para traerlos de regreso ,les enviaremos provisiones en cuanto estén allá suerte ´´´

Miki : ``abriendo puerta digitla confirmando código de seguridad ,entrando coordenadas del destino ´´

Sampson : ``una ves dentro hagan lo que saben hacer ´´

Todos cabecearon en ese instante el portal comenzó a formarse en la zona asorbiendo a todos junto con sus compañeros el portal se cerro dejando a todos sorprendido ya que al parecer a había funcionado .

**Mundo digital **

Un destello de luz apareció en el desierto en medio de la noche la luz provenía de la tierra la cual flotaba en el cielo la luz depósito a el grupo en una zona desértica .

Henry : ``funciono la maquina sirvió estamos de nuevo en el mundo digtal ´´dijo emocionado

Takato : ``realmente ´´takato de repente sintió al moverse debajo de el

Rika : ``googles muévete o olvidare que estas herido ´´dijo gritando debajo de el el se retiro rápidamente ``discúlpame por favor rika ´´dijo asustado de que ella lo golpeara .

Susei : ``ouh alguien sabe donde estamos ´´

Kenta : ``ni idea guardrumon sabes algo ´´

Guardrumon : ``no tengo datos de esta zona ´´

Miki : ``aquí mi… est….bien…..to..….´´

Takato : ``el comunicador funciona aquí takato cambio ´´

Miki : ``tak…..to ha… ha in…..fervencia …..busca …..oa….. posisi…..on´´

Henry : ``debemos busca un lugar alto para comunicarnos con sampson para saber donde estamos ´´

Todos cabecearon y siguieron caminando por unas cuantas horas .

**Mundo digital ,zona desconocida **

Devimon : ``como es posible ´´dijo gritando y golpeando la mesa ``como es que los humanos llegaron aquí cerramos todas la entrada a este mundo ´´

Ladydevimon :``no te preocupes no pueden detenernos son solo unos ilusos ´´dijo con arrogancia

Piedmon : ``si era parte del plan traerlos aquí no aquí podremos acabarlos mas rápido ´´dijo entusiasmado

Daevimon : ``si pero es un riesgo ´´dijo seriamente

Lucemon : ``aque te refieres tenemos todo un ejercito mega no podrán ni rajuñarnos tenemos la clave para evolucionar ´´dijo arrecostado auna parect con los brazos cruzados

¿?: ``Por que se preocupan tanto no mendigan que le tiene miedo a los humanos' dijo un sombra

Piedmon : ``y quien te crees tu que eres para decir eso después de abandonar a tu compañero humano ´´

¿?:`` ….´´

**Mundo humano ,zonas experimental **

Miki : ``sampson estoy resibiendo señales de los chicos ´´

Sampson : ``en lasalos ´´

Miki ``si ´´acionando el computador

Takato : ``hola se escucha bien esta cosa ´´Rika : ``deja de estupideces googles dame eso ´´``señor sampson hemos llegado a salvo pero no sabemos donde estamos ´´

Sampson : ``miki localiza sus coordenadas ´´

Miki : ``enseguida ya las localize oh no ´´

Smapson :_ ``que pasa ´´

Miki : ``el portal digital los dejos demasiado ljos del objetivo están aproximadamente 2 dias de el ,….. un segundo los digimos que atacaban la barrera pararon no están atacando ´´

Sampson : ``esto es malo al parecer caímos en una trampa Rika me escuchas ´´

Rika : ``si que pasa ´´

Sampson : ``metemos que los enviamos a una trampa los digimos que atacaban la barrera pararon ´´

Rika : ``que en toses que haremos ´´

Smapson : ``por el momento busquen un refugio les daré mas intrusiones por la mañana

**Mundo digital **

Rika suspiro : ``bien tenemos que encontrar un refugio para pasar la noche al parecer los digimos dejaron de atacar la barrera creo que venimos a una trampa ´´´

Henry : ``esto es malo pero no tenemos opción debemos ir a un refugio ´´

Susei : ``pero no veo nada solo arena ´´

Lopmon : ``yo-yo yo cosco un lugar ´´

Kenta : ``entises llévanos creo que tengo arena en mi cabello ´´

Lopmon : ``guilmon tu puedes oler un olor como el de las flores del mundo humano ´´

Guilmon : ``si guilmon huele flores por allá ´´señalando un montaña cercana

Rika : ``renamon ´´

Renamon : ``si rika ´´renamon uso su visión para mirar en la dirección que guilmon señalo ``rika hay una pequeña cueva en ea zona debe ser de donde viene el olor ´´

Takato : ``bien vamos hay ´´takato comenso a caminar cuando casi pierde el equilibrio y fue atajdo por guilmon

Guilmon : ``takato estas bien ´´

Rika : ``vez googles te dije que te esforzara Henry ayúdame a llevarlo hasta la cueva´´ dijo enojada

Henry y rika llevaban a takato llevaban a takato ,mientras susei , lopmon, guilmon, renmoan, kenta, y marineangemon con kazu y guardrumon venían detrás con terriemron .

**Mundo digital ,cueva **

Rika dejo a takato en el suelo con algo de rudeza y le arbitro que si se movía no volvería hacerlo mas ,por su parte takato se quedo como roca .

Kenta : ``bueno creo que hora de echar un sueño ´´dijo recostándose igual que kenta

Susei :``pero alguien debe vigilar en la noche ´´

Henry : ``lo haremos por turnos ,yo iré primero luego rika y renamon takato no puede por que esta herido ´´

Lopmon : ``guilmon y yo haremos la primera jornada ´´

Rika : ``muy bien bueno buenas noches ´´arreconstandose aun paret igual renamon la sitio Henry y terriermon también durmieron ´´

**Mundo digital ,cueva **

Lopmon vigilaba el deserto junto con guilmon por si se aparecía un enemigo .

Guilmon : ``lopmon guilmon quiere saber por que aquí hay 3 cosas redondas en el cielo y no una como en el mundo humano ´´

Lopmon : ``realmente nunca me pregunte por eso supongo que los dioses la crearon ´´

Guilmon sintió curiosidad y le dijo : ``lopmon por que tu te uniste a los debas o tu ya naciste entre ellos ´´

Lopmon mirando al desierto : ``es una historia triste guilmon por favor no me agás desértela ´´dijo con tristeza

Guilmon .``oh guilmon lo siente no quería poner a lopmon triste ´´dijo triste

Lopmon : ``no guilmon no es tu culpa no te preocupes ´´

Terriermon : ``oh Henry deje dormir un poco mas ´´

Hery : ``no terriermon tenemos que vigilar nosotros ya lopmon y guilmon lo hicieron ´´

Henry : ``guilmon lopmon ya es hora de que duerman un poco ´´guilmon y lopmon cabecearon ye nitraron el la cueva .

Terriermon : ``uh estos 2 están muy juntitos últimamente no ´´dijo con enojo

Hnery : ``que estas celoso terriermon ´´embromo a terriermon

Guilmon se separo de lopmon quien fue con susei el fue a takato quien dormía en el lugar en que rika lo dejo si acostó a su lado .

**Mundo humano ,Zonas experimental **

Sampson : ``kagura infórmame ´´

Kagura : ``aun no encontramos los datos específicos de tu compañero digimon ,pero hay algo curiosos ´´

Sampson : ``que es ´´

Kagura : ``recuerda los datos que examine del digimon rojo y uno de sus compañeros bueno encontré que tiene datos similares entre ellos y podrían compararse a los de su digimon compañero perdido es difícil decirlo pero creo que están concitados por alguna razón´´

Sampson : ``esto es interesante ´´

Miki : ``señor un grupo de militares se dirige así aquí que hacemos ´´

Yamaki : ``debe ser hypnos tenemos que movernos rápido ´´

Sampson : ``bien todos recojan la información y borren todos los datos destruyan la información y escapen nos entrañemos todos en la zona neutral prefijada entendido ´´

Todos : ``si´´ comenzando a seguir las ordenes de sampson

Yamaki : ``yo i mi equipo no encargaremos de los planos del nueva arca ´´

Sampson : ``buena suerte ´´

Soldado : ``abran es la fuerza especial de asalto de hypnos abran la puerta es una orden ´´

Mundo digital ,lugar desconocido

Devimon : ``creo que debería mandarles un pequeño regalo de bienvenida a los humanos que dicen´´

Piedmon : ``señor envíame a mi no lo diseccionare ´´

Ladydevimon : ``ja como si fueramo a eliminarlos tam fasilmente primero jugemos con ellos ´´

Lucemon :``interesante tu propuesta que dicen si jugamos con mi queridos amigos ´´

Devimon : ``no me digas que jugaras con el antes de extraer lo ´´

Lucemon : ``si quiero ver que tanto puede controlarlo veamos si tiene las agallas en cuanto a ella me pregunto que dirán sus amigos cuando se enteren de quien es realmente ´´

Ladydevimon :``si pero no los elimines quiero verlos sufrir ante nuestros pies ´´

Devimon : ``bien por la mañana enviaremos una invitación jajajajajajja´ rio maniático

Un sombra los observaba desde un de las puertas a la habitación con ojo azules

¿?: ``no por mucho ´´dijo en susurro

**Mundo digital ,cueva **

Guilmon aun se encontraba dormido pero estaba teniendo un extraño sueño

Sueño de guilmon

_Guilmon se encontraba en un lugar negro con un circulo blanco en el cetro el estaba parado en el ._

_Guilmon: ``hola ´´_

_Nadie respondió guilmon dio un paso y el circulo se dibujo el simbol del peligro de su pecho ``que es eso ´´dijo para si mismo´´_

_¿?: ``Es tu sello ´´_

_Guilmon : ``uh quien esta hay ´´_

¿?: ``_tu eres un digimon estudios por que no usaste mi poder cuando luchabas con lucemon POR QUE NO ME DEJASTE PELEAR ´´dijo la voz con rabia _

_Guilmon ahora estaba asustado :``quien eres´´_

_Una sombra se revelo delante del para dejar ver a un dragón gigantesco con aspecto maligno_

_Megisdrqamon : ``tu eres débil un digimon como tu no debería existir no usas un poder solo quieres comer pan tu i tus amigos ellos al final te despreciaran por lo que ers soloo juegan con tigo ´´dijo gritando _

_Guilmon : ``no no takato es amigo de guilmon y también los demás ´´dijo llorando _

_Megisdramon_ _:``sic claro si no usas ese poder ellos te destruirán úsame para adsorber su datos ´´_

_Guilmon : ``no no no no ellos son mis amigos guilmon no los lastimara ´´_dijo gritan

_Megisdramon gruño y señalo hasta un parte del circulo en el estaba todo el grupo rika,takato,renamon,terriermon,lopmoncalumon, impmon ,megisdramon lanzón una llama así el grupo guilmon inteto correr pero algo lo retenía en el sitio donde estaba el intento moverse pero nada resulto la llama golpeo en una gran explosión al grupo _

_Guilmon : ``¡NOOOOOOOOOOO¡´´_

**Fuera del sueño **

Guilmon abrió los ojos de golpes pero evito gritar para no despertar a los demás estaba sudando el sueño que tu era horrible tanto que queria llorar ,pero salió de la cueva para despejar su mente .

Cuando guilmon salió de la cueva miro al cielo las 3 lunas ahora era confundido puesto que renamon le dijo que la luna lo ayudaría a pensar pero cual le ayudaría .

Renamon quien se encontraba vigilando cuando vio a guilmon salir con una velocidad inusual y muy nervioso ,ella sintió curiosidad pero debía vigilar la zona .

Guilmon se encontraba bajo el camino que llevaba a la cueva sentado en una roca preocupado por sus sueño quien era ese tal megisdramon y por que ataco a sus amigos ,en ese momento oyó un bostezo que provenía de arriba el pensó que era takato o lopmon y quiso preguntarles sobre su sueño así que subió atreves del camino para encontrar se con renamon quien había bostezado ella se sorprendió de que el apréciese de repente .

Guilmon : ``renamon guilmon puede hablar con tigo ´´pidio en voz baja

Renamon se dio cuenta de que el parecía preocupado por algo asi que desidia hablar con el :``si guilmon ´´dijo con su voz sin emociones

Guilmon :``guilmon tubo un sueño muy feo ´´dijo acercándose a ella

Renamon : ``que un sueño ´´ido confundida

Guilmon :``si takato dice que son como lugares que vez cuando duermes algo así como tu imaginación ´´´

Renamon : ``umm interesante ´´dijo mirando a la luna

Guilmon : ``renamon tu sabes quien es megisdramon ´´

Renamon ahora fu sorprendida por su pregunta : ``c-como sabes es nombre quien te lo dijo ´´

Guilmon :``el fue el que vi en mi sueño era malo ´´dijo comenzando a llorar

Renamon lo tomo y trato de calmarlo en voz baja para que ñadi despertara y viera que ella era amable con el ,ella no quería que la consideraran débil así que trato de calmarlo pero quiso saber mas que tanto guiilmon sabia de megisdramon : ``y que paso luego ´´dijo con voz suave

Guilmon :``el-el dijo que todos jugaban con migo que nadie quería a guilmon que el no tenia amigos y lueg-o e-l el- el los destruyo a ti a rika a takato y a los demás ´´en ese momento lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos asta su boca .

Renamon tomo en cuenta ese sueño era realmente feo ella lo abrazo mientras lloro sersiorandose que nadie la viera durante ese tiempo ella se mantuvo neutral aunque estaba un poco preocupada por como se sentía guilmon y la repentina preocupación de que megidramon volviera aparecer y el interés de guilmon en el .

Fin del capitulo


	6. Capitulo 6 Confrontacion digital

**Mundo digital**

Renamon dejo a guilmon vigilando ya que su turno había acabado antes de eso tuvo un conversación con guilmon respecto a su sueño para saber si el tenia idea de quien era megisdramon ,afortunadamente guilmon estaba confundido con el sueño que tubo antes de irse a dentro de la cueva renamon le dijo a guilmon que le dijera si tenia un sueño parecido y que solo selo dijera a ella ninguna palabra a los demás ,ya que eso podría ocasionar miedo en el grupo como la ultima vez .

Ahora guilmon se encontraba en un roca sentado mirando al desierto para ver si no se aproximada algún enemigo pero para suerte de todos no se ve un alma por el desierto lo cual izo que guilmon pensara todo lo que había pasado en esta semana ,el ataque de lucemon al igual que las palabras de el ,la voz misteriosa, su sueño y la desaparición de calumon , todo había sido duro para el y sus compañeros mientras miraba al desierto en una montaña cercana una sombra lo veía fijamente como si estuviera casa ando a el se quedo mirando hay por un rato .

Guilmon escucho un ruido proveniente de el desierto y se coloco en posición de combate mirando al desierto una gran nube de polvo provenía de la nada dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Guilmon : ``que es eso ´´.

La nube se disperso dejando ver a lucemon de nuevo.

Lucemon : ``hola guilmon´´ dijo con voz malvada.

Guilmon sorprendido : ``que haces aquí guiilmon quiere saber que hicieron con calumon´´.

Lucemon : ``no te diré e venido para hacerte recapacitar une a nosotros o de lo contrario tu morirás aquí junto a tus amigos´´.

Guilmon pensó tenia 2 opciones la primera era unirse a el y evitar que atacaran a los demás o la otra era avisar a los otros.

Renamon quien esta siempre alerta salió de la cueva para ver la discusión de ambos despertó a los demás y todos salieron a fuera.

Takato : ``guilmon estas bien ´´.

Rika : ``que otras vez el ´´.

Guilmon : ``si takato guilmon esta bien ´´.

Lopmon : ``lucemon que rayos quieres ´´dijo desde susei ´´.

Lucemon : ``solo e venido a ver si alguien se une a nosotros ´´dijo con arrogancia.

Renamon : ``nosotros nos no uniremos a ti ´´dijo enojada.

Henry : ``díganos donde esta calumon que hicieron con ella ´´.

Lucemon : ``tendrán que sacarme esa información ´´.

Takato : ``entonces lo haremos ´´dijo enojado.

Rika : ``renamon ´´.

Renamon :``si rika´´.

Lucemon coloco un sonrisa

Rika : ``vamos renamon ´´

Renamon : ``si tor….. eh no puedo moverme ´´

Takato : ``o no yo tampoco ´´

Guilmon : ``guilmon no puede moverse ´´

Henry : ``que es esto ninguno de nosotros no podemos mover ah ´´henry miro al suelo que esta oscuro luego un ojo se abrió revelando un sonrisa

¿? : ``Hola humano ´´dijo con voz tétrica

Lucmeon : ``basta de juegos ustedes rechazaron 2 veces mi petición es hora de que se vallan al otro mundo ´´dijo alzando su mano.

¿? :``crees que puedes manejar esa energía ´´dijo la sombra .

Lucemon : ``oh eres tu no medigas que vas a ayudar a los humanos ´´.

¿? : ``Si los ayudo o no es mi objetivo ´´.

Lucemon : ``no me digas que aun quieres entrenarlo no soy yo tu obra maestra´´.

Rika : ``que quien es ese digimon acaso es …..´´.

¿?: ``basta de hablar ´´

La figura se lanzo asía lucemon con una mano este la tapo con su brazo luego desaparecieron pelando a una velocidad que casi los asía invisibles solo se oían los impactos de sus golpes chocando .

Rika : ``que rayos sucede ´´.

Terriermon : ``tenemos que salir de aquí ´´.

Lopmon : ``pero no podemos movernos ´´.

Guilmon : ``guilmon intentara algo ´´.

**BOLA DE FUEGO**

La lanzo asía la sombra oscura esta no parecía quemarse pero la sombra reacciono a las luz producida por la llama de guilmon ,renamon noto esto y le dijo a guilmon que lanzara otra bola de fuego al aire ,guilmon obedeció la orden y lanzo una al aire renamon podrecido a lanzar un gran cantidad de diamantes de mayor tamaño que los comunes los cristales reflejaron el brillo de la bola de fuego haciendo que el digimon gritara de dolor y se desvaneciera .

Takato : ``es nuestra oportunidad de ir nos ´´dijo a todos los cuales cabecearon y corrieron asía la cueva

Lucemon quien a había aparecido de la nada : ``NOTAN RAPIDO ´´

**VID…**

¿? : ``no te lo permitiere ´´la sombra apareciendo de la nada

**SELLADO DE DATOS**

Tomando sus brazos y le dio un gran corriente eléctrica ,lucemon entrado de golpear a la sombra pero esta los esquivo.

Lucemon enojado : ``blackwargreymon ´´

Blackwargreymon aprecio de entre las montañas : ``si ´´

**TERRAFORSE**

Lanzando la bola de energía así la cueva ,el grupo aun estaba cerca de la entrada o sea si la cueva estallaba los afectaría

El digimon misterio se coloco entre frente la bola

**REFLEJO DEL DIAMANTE**

Creando un gigantesco escudo la cual hiso la bola que explotara en miles de datos iluminando todo a su alrededor ,guilmon miro al digimon quien estaba en en el aire la luz causo que se viera un poco de su cara ,¨_parece renamon¨ _pensó guilmon como veía al digimon enfrente de el

Takato : ``guilmon vamos ´´

Guilmon cabeceo y siguió a takato

**Mundo humano , Lugar desconocido**

Sampson y su equipo llegaron hasta la zona en que resguardarían después de que hypnos los asaltara la instalaciones de investigación , cuando e eso ocurrió su el equipo y el de yamaki se separaron ambos que da ron de encontrarse aquí .

Sampson : ``muy bien todos instalen los equipos de nuevo esperen intrusiones es todo ´´sampson se aproximo así miki ``se sabe algo del grupo ´´

Miki : ``me temo que los hemos perdido hay mucha interferencia en ultima zona que estuvieron ´´

Sampson : ``muéstrame ´´

Miki acción la computadora mostrando una especie de mapa la mayor parte de datos ,:``kagura interpreto los datos y dijo que los chicos desaparecieron justo aquí un punto grande azul

Sampson : ``ujn segundo puede acercarte a los datos ´´

Miki : ``si ´´

Mientras la computadora hacia zoom los datos azules se formaron de nuevo formando el símbolo del peligro en el pero de color amarillo

Sampson ¨_no puede ser es ….¨._

Kagura : ``señor sampson el grupo de yamaki esta aquí ´´.

Sampson : ``háganlo pasar ´´.

Yamaki junto con su equipo paso atreves del lugar.

Yamaki : ``sampson que a sabido de los chicos ´´.

Sampson : ``perdimos su señal al parecer la zona en cual se encuentra hay mucha interferencia en la zona ´´

Yamaki : ``esto es malo ´´

Sampson : ``alguna vez viste ese dato cuando trabajaste en hypno ´´mostrándole el monitor

Yamaki : ``es el símbolo de nuevo donde apareció ´´dijo preocupado

Sampson : ``significa que ya lo viste antes´´

Yamaki : ``el símbolo aprecio aproximadamente un semana antes del ataque del derrape causo terremotos en la ciudad me sorprende que no hubiera terremotos esta vez´´

Kagura : ``es el símbolo que tenia el digimon rojo de takato ´´

Sampson : ``umm´´

SR Wong : ```ya estamos iniciando los planos para la el arca para recoger a los chicos saben algo de Henry y susei ´´

Sampson : ``ellos están bien ´´

Yamaki : ``así es mejor regresar a trabajar ´´llevándose al padre de Henry con el

Kagura : ``por que mentiste ´´

Sampson : ``por ahora es mejor que no se preocupen ´´

**Zonas experimentales**

Soldado : ``señor hemos confiscado esta extraña maquina y lamento informar que la gran mayoría de datos sobre lo que Hera esto se perdieron por la explosión ´´

Director de H : ``descuide muestreen la maquina ´´

Los soldados llevaron al director hasta la sala del portal

Cinetifico : ``señor hemos echo que funcione es un portal al mundo digital ´´

Directoer : ``en serio actívelo ´´

El científico procedió y activo el portal abriéndose frente a todos los presentes

Director : ``así que esto trabajaba yamaki en secreto ´´

En ese momento un soldado entro corriendo aterrorizado.

Soldado : ``SEÑOR SEÑOR UN digimon esta atacando la entrada ´´

Director : ``que ´´

EXPLOCION

Cuando el humo se despejo revelando a beelzemon

Bellzemon : ``apártense de mi camino sino quieren que los borre ´´

Alasando el vuelo con sus alas entro por el portal lo cual causo que este explotara dejando inserbible la maquina .

**Mundo digital**

Beelzemon quien había entrado en el mundo digital se entraba volando para tener una mejor perspectiva del terreno en busca de calumon pero sin mucha suerte ,no paso mucho para que devimon y los otros lo detectaran así que envió un grupo de digimon en etapa ultima para detenerlo .

Beelzemon derroto a la mayoría pero eran demasiados y termino por ser derrotado volviendo a ser impmon cuando uno de los digimon enviados estaba a punto de matarlo ,le ordenaron tomar lo prisionero y lo llevaron hasta su base secreta.

Al llegar impmon fue llevado con devimon y el resto del grupo .

Devimon : ``tu debes ser impmon cierto ´´

Impmon : ``quien rayos eres y que quieres con calumon ´´dijo enojado

Devimon : ``tu posees la digievolucion de beelzemon uno de los 7 digimon demonios ´´

Impmon confundido : ``de que rayos hablas ´´

Lucemon : ``que no sabes oh si es cierto esa digievolucion te fue dada en un trato no es tu forma original ´´dijo con desprecio.

Impmon : ``cállate te borrare esa sonrisa´´ dijo intentado golpearlo pero se lo impidieron.

Ladydevimon : ``o llévenselo de aquí después lo interrogaremos me pone iste rica´´

Devimon : ``lleven lo a la celda luego nos encargaremos de el ´´

Con esto impmon fue llevado hasta la celda mientras lo llevaban impmon logro ver la celda de calumon .

EL fue dejado a 6 celdas de la de calumon se encontraba pensando como saldría de hay la primera parte del plan estaba echa ahora que haría .

¿?: ``tu quien eres tienes algo que ver con la clave de la digievolucion ´´pidió una voz

Impmon : ``oh quien eres muéstrate ´´

La figura procedió dejando ver su rostro era un digimon blanco con cara de gato ojos azules y guantes en sus garras y un anillo en su cola

¿?: ``mi nombre es gatomon responde mi pregunta que tienes que ver con el digimon de la evolución ´´

Impmon : ``soy su amigo también de los humano me llamo impmon ´´

Gatomon : ``umm ´´gatomon oyó un guardia venir ``me tengo que ir ´´dijo corriendo en otra dirección

Impmon suspiro

**Mundo digital , Cueva**

El grupo aun seguía caminando atreves de la cueva henry y susei delante en el medio takato y rika detrás kazu y kenta y en lo ultimo sus digimon guilmon quien llevaba a lopmon y terriermon en su cabeza renamon a su lado derecho y guardromon al izquierdo con marineangemon .

Takato : ``sigo pensando creo que fue un trampa a ver venido ´´

Rika : ``si pero debemos rescatar a calumon y destruir los planes de lucemon ´´dijo como lo diría general mente.

Susei : ``si pero quien era ese digimon que no ayudo sus ataques eran impresionantes ´´

Henry : ``debemos entrar en un refugio rápido antes de que vuelvan perseguirnos de nuevo ´´.

Terriermon : ``susei tiene razón quien seria el digimon extraño quenos ataco ´´.

Lopmon: ``no pude verlo estaba muy oscuro pero tiene un gran energía los ataques que realizo eran catastróficos ´´.

Guilmon :``guilmon vio como era el digimon misterioso ´´dijo inocente

Todos a ahora lo miraban

Takato : ``y como era ´´

Guilmon: ``era como renamon pero era blanca como es cosa del cielo en la noche y tenia un olor similar al de renamon ´´

Renamon con ojos abiertos : ``es imposible soy la ultima de mi especie no hay mas como yo ´´

Rika : ``pero como sabes que eres la ultima ´´

Renamon : `hace años que no veo otro kitsune esa es mi especie ´´

Takato : ``guilmon no te abras confundido de lo que viste´´

Guilmon : ``no guilmon esta seguro que vio eso el digimon se parecía a renamon y era muy bonita brillaba como una estrella ´´dijo feliz

Renamon volteo a rika se coloco a su lado : ``rika creo que es mejor irnos no creo que dejen ir tan fácilmente ´´dijo seria

Rika : ``es cierto hay que movernos ´´

Todos cabecearon

Terriermon : ``viste como se puso renamon cuando guilmon dijo que el digimon extraño era bonito je je se enfado ´´dijo a lopmon en un susurro

Renamon se dio cuenta y lo miro con un mirada asesina lo cual hiso que se asustara .

**Mundo digital , celdas ,lugar desconocido**

Gatomon se en con traba mirando algunos símbolos grabados en las paredes de las celadas de digimon que estuvieron hay probablemente encerrados .

Gatomon continuo por las celdas hasta llegar a la de impmon que estaba dormido o al menos parecía

Gatomon : ``eh eh piss piss ´´

Impmon : ``eh eh qu tu que quieres ´´

Gatomon : ``baja la voz idiota pueden oir´´

Impmon : ``ok que cara de gato que harás para sacarme de aquí ´´

Gatomon : ``cara de que´´ dijo enojada

Impmon : ``dijo gatomon, gatomon como saldré de aquí ´´

Gatomon : ``descuidad todo a su tiempo ´´

Impmon : ``umm espera como se que puedo confiar en ti ´´

Gatomon : ``tendrás que arriesgarte´ igual que yo ´´

Impmon : ``buen punto ´´

Fin del capitulo

Lamento si tiene muchos errores ortográficos intento fijarme en todos cuando hago el capitulo pero es muy difícil mi materia de castellano no es la mejor esta es mi némesis aun que gracias por comentar.


	7. Capitulo 7 Trazando el Trayecto

Digimon tamer el hazard

Capitulo 7 : Trazando el trayecto

**Mundo digital , cueva**

El grupo seguía caminando ya habían pasado 1 hora desde el ataque de lucemon .

Takato a causa de su herida sentía que se debilitaba aunque lo mantuvo callado para no retrasar al grupo ,en cuanto a henry iba junto a susei , kazu y kenta detrás de ellos ,rika iba delante de takato con renamon y el detrás con el resto de los digimon.

Takato mientras camina dejo escapar un mueca de dolor por la herida pero el estuvo aliviado de que rika no lo ollera no quería que pelearan de nuevo ,pero guilmon si la oyó .

Guilmon : ``takato estas bien guilmon esta preocupado ´´

Takato : ``si descuida guilmon ´´dijo para tranquilizarlo

Rika : ``takato no te rastrases ´´dijo sin mirarlo

Takato suspiro y siguió caminando con el grupo , mientras todos caminaban en silencio.

Cuando lograron salir de la cueva se encontraron en una especie de estación de tren

Susei : ``aquí también hay trenes ´´dijo mirando alrededor

Takato tomo a ciento en una las bancas de la estación ¨_rayos mi herida cada vez duele mas debo encontrar un forma de ocultarlo ¨_

Rika : ``ya puedes dejar de ocultarlo ´´dijo mirando la pierna de takato

Takato : ``cuando lo notaste ´´

Rika : ``estas así desde que entramos en la cueva veré si alguien puede curarte ´´dijo despaldas a el

Takato : ``uh gracias rika´´

Rika continuo caminando hasta susie explicándole la situación ,ya que ella vía aprendido un poco de medicina era la única acta para ver la herida ,ella la examino

Susei : ``oh si vi esto en una película cuando la herida esta así debemos cortarla ´´

Takato asustado : ``QUE NO ME QUITARAN MI PIERNA ´´ grito iste rico

Lopmon bajo de guilmon : ``creo que mejor veo yo la herida estuve leyendo uno de los libros de susei creo que puedo ver que tiene la pierna de takato

Lopmon se acerco y miro la herida coloco sus brazos en la herida comenzó aparecer un brillo luminoso y la herida fue restaurada ,guilmon mirando con curiosidad lo que lopmon hiso .

Guilmon : ``guao lopmon como izo eso fue sorpréndete ´´dijo agitando sus brazos

Lopmon : ``no solo mire el libro de susei y yo se un poco de medicina que aprendí en el mundo digital y como takato es parte datos por estar aquí es como un digimon´´

Guilmon : ``ohhhhh eres muy inteligente lopmon ´´dijo feliz

Lopmon : ``no no solo se un poco ´´dijo sonrojada y apenada

Takato se levanto y se dio cuenta que la herida estaba completamente curada ``gracias lopmon´´

Lopmon : ``no hay de que ´´

Henry : ``eh chicos logre comunicarme con sampson ´´

**Mundo humano , lugar desconocido**

Henry : ``ho…..la ho….la se…. Es…cu..cha´´

Miki : ``henry wong cual es su situación´´

Henry : ``estamos bien pero fuimos atacados de nuevo por lucemon ´´

Sampson : ``están bien ´´

Henry : ``si un digimon salió de la nada y nos ayudo ´´

Sampson : ``interesante, como va la misison ´´

Henry : ``no lo sabemos no perdimos ´´

Sampson : ``entiendo miki ´´

Miki : ``si señor ´´dijo mientras miraba el plano del mundo digital ``señor tengo las coordenadas las enviare a henry ´´

Sampsno : ``Henry le acabamos de enviar un mapa espero que les sirva ´´

Hnery : ``bien una cosa mas ´´

Sampson :``si ´´

Henry : ``dígale a nuestro padres que los queremos de parte de todos ´´

Sampson : ``se los hare saber ´´

**Mundo digital , estación del tren**

Rika : ``miraba a las vías buscando algo como un tren pero no pasa nada ,en cuanto a los demás susei hablaba con lopmon , guilmon y terriermon explorando el terreno cercano, takato y Henry viendo el mapa que sampson envío para saber donde estaban ,Renamon se mantenía en silencio contra la pared .

Guilmon mientras exploraba su nariz tomo un olor familiar pero venia así el lugar ¨_huele como a LOCOMON ¨_

Takato : ``escuchan eso ´´

Henry : ``si suena como un tren ´´

Rika : ``ese no es …..´´

Takato : ``locomon ´´

Renamon : ``si es el ´´

Locomon paro en la estación notando al grupo

Locomon : ``adonde se dirigen cual es su destino ´´

Henry : ``eh ´´

Locomon : ``todos tiene un lugar a donde ir cual es el suyo ´´

Lopmon : ``intentamos ir a…. bueno a…´´

Henry : ``podrías llevarnos a esta dirección ´´dando le las coordenadas del mapa

Locomon : ``si locomon puede llevarles ,les agradezco haberme ayudado con el parasismon hace tiempo los llevare hay suban ´´

Todos cabecearon y subieron al tren con exención de rika que parecía desanimada cuando subía al tren.

Takato : ``rika estas bien ´´

Rika : ``cállate googles no es tu asunto ´´dijo enojada y triste a la vez ´´

Renamon : ``rika ´´

Rika : ``renamon vamos necesito decirte algo ´´

Renamon cabeceo y la sitio una vez todos abordo locomon partió de la estación .

**Locomon ,vagon 3**

Guilmon y lopmon se encontraban mirando el paisaje atreves de la ventana ,Henry y terriermon estaban teniendo una conversación con respecto a guilmon y lopmon , susei se limitaba a leer el libro de medicina ,ya que ella quedo emocionada con lo que lopmon hiso con sus manos y rika se mantenía en silencio junto con renamon ,takato aun seguía preocupado por rika de lo que le sucedía pero solo podía quedarse sentado y esperar a ver que pasaba .

Renamon : ``rika esta bien ´´

Rika : ``no renamon este lugar me trae recuerdos de tu ya sabes…´´

Renamon : ``entiendo rika si necesitas hablar puedes contar con migo ´´

Rika . ``gracias renamon te agradezco mucho que estés aquí ,pero es solo que …no puedo olvidar el recuerdo de mi padre y lo que hice ….´´

Renamon : lo que ocurrió rika yo no tengo rencor contra ti no eras tu ´´

RIka : ``lo se te agradezco que me perdones ,pero que hay de googles creo que el guarda resentimiento contra mi ´´

Renamon : ``pero por que no se lo preguntas ´´

Rika : ``estas loca nunca le mostrare a googles que fui débil enfrente de el prefiero no saber ´´dijo enojada

Renamon : ``como tu digas rika ´´dijo suspirando

**Mundo digital ,lugar desconocido ,celdas**

Impmon se encontraba durmiendo cuando una explosión sonó desde arriba se levanto de golpe para ver a gatomon con calumon enzima de ella

Gatomon : ``ATRÁS ´´ cortando los barrotes de la celda ``MUEVETE ´´

Impmon corrió en la dirección que se había ido detrás de el muchos digimons de distintos tipos en etapa mega persiguiéndolos ,pronto alcanzo a gatomon.

Impmon : ``que rayos hiciste que es todo esto ´´dijo mientras corría a su lado ´´

Gatomon : ``tu que crees idiota teníamos que escapar no además ya tengo la clave de la digevolucion conmigo ahora hay que salir de aquí ´´

Calumon : ``hola impmon calu calu ´´

Impmon : ``oye no me digas idiota cara de gato y bien sabes como salir de aquí ´´

Gatomon : ``solo hay una forma evolucionando ´´

Calumon : ``calllllluuuuuu´´brillando el símbolo en su cabeza

Gatomon evoluciona a … ANGEWOMON

Impmon se quedo mirando la evolución de gatomon ``guau´´ dijo con cara de tonto

Angewomon : ``idita evoluciona ya ´´

Impmon evoluciona a … BEELZEMON

Ambos volaron hasta lo que parecía un avuguero en el techo ambos digimon salieron asía el cielo

Beelzemon : ``adonde vamos ahora ´´

Angewomon : ``debemos dirigirnos hasta el punto donde se encurtan las vestías sagradas ´´

Beelzemon : ``para que ´´

Angewomon : ``tengo una misión que cumplir y un amigo a quien salvar ´´

Ladydevimon : ``no lo creo mi querido ángel por que me encargare de quitarte esas alas ´´Dijo apareciendo.

Beelzemon : ``rayos que nunca te cansas de fastidiar ´´

Angewomon : ``terminemos esto aquí no interfieras ´´

Beelzemon : ``que ´´

Ladydevimon : ``esto es solo entre nosotras ,sin embargo no puedo que mientras peleas el se lleve a la clave de la digievolucion con el ´´

Beelzemon : ``cuando quieras ´´.

**Mundo digital, locomon**

Henry : ``lopmon sabes cual es el lugar adonde vamos tu sabes que lugar es el de las coordenadas ´´

Lopmon : ``si se que es …..´´dijo con voz triste muy baja

Rika : ``y que hay en ese lugar ´´

Lopmon :``una aldea antigua de digimos solo ruinas de lo que una vez fue el hogar de muchos digimos ´´dijo aun mas triste pero nadie lo noto a acción de guilmon ,guilmon pensó si lopmon habla así de bajo ella quería que no supieran que estaba triste aun que guilmon no lo comprendía mucho decidió que mejor preguntarle en otra ocasión .

Henry : ``umm interesante bueno gracias por la información lopmon ´´

Lopmon : ``no hay de que ´´dijo dirigirían ose a susei

Guilmon se dirijo a la parte donde estaba takato sentado

Guilmon : ``takato por que esta lopmon triste ´´

Takato : ``eh no se guilmon por que no le preguntas ´´dijo confundido

Guilmon Cabeceo y se dirigió Asia ella

Susei a un leía el libro de medicina

Lopmon : ``hola guilmon que pasa ´´

Guilmon : ``lopmon guilmon quiere saber por que estas triste ´´

Lopmon : ``eh yo no estoy triste guilmon ´´intentado sonar feliz

Guilmon : ``ummm no puedes engañar a guilmon ´´

Lopmon : ``suspiro no es nada guilmon alguna vez no as sentido culpable por algo malo que as echo ´´

Guilmon : ``si si guilmon se puso triste cuando guilmon pensó que el asustaba a la gente del parque ,pero luego takato se dio cuenta de que era impmon y no guilmon así que takato no estaba enojado con guilmon ´´

Lopmon : ``oh realmente pero guilmon tu no asustas te a nadie fue impmon en cambio fui yo quien ….. no mejor te lo digo después quieres pan ´´

Guilmon : ``si si si si mucho pan ´´por un momento guilmon olvido lo que estaba hablando con lopmon .

Lopmon : ``ven entonces ´´dijo con un sonrisa

Renamon : ``rika me disculpas un momento ´´dijo levantándose de repente

Rika : ``oh bien ´´

Cuando rika miro a renamon seguía a guilmon y lopmon ¨_bueno supongo que no tiene nada mejor que hacer ¨_

Takato : ``hola rika como estas ´´dijo sentándose de repente

Rika : ``eh google que haces aquí ´´intento sonar enojada

Takato : ``oh renamon me hiso señales de que querías hablar con migo ´´

Rika : ``que ´´_ÿa arreglaremos este asunto renamon ¨_ ``no quiero hablar estoy cansada ´´´

Takto : ``oh bueno yo pensé que podría ganarte esta ves con las cartas e estado practicando ´´

Rika no quería hablar con takato pero ella como la reina digimon no podía dejar un desafío como si nada `` ja crees que tu podrás vencerme ya te e humillado tantas veces y no me canso de hacer lo saca tu cartas´´

Takato solo sonrió y comenzaron un juego que tendría un final medio peligroso .

Fin del capitulo

Oh gracias me alegro de que te guste mi historia pronto subiré los capitulo 8 y 9 gracias saludos Angel-zoe.


	8. Capitulo 8 El Angel caido

Digimon tamer el hazard

Capitulo 8 El Ángel caído

**Mundo digital , El cielo**

Angewomon y beelzemon se encontraban frente a su enemigo ladydevimon.

Beelzemon : ``ya es hora de que me pages lo que me isiste en el mundo humano ´´dijo con rabia.

Ladydevimon : ``oh perdona si te golpee fuerte no pensé que fueras tand devil ´´.

Beelzemon gruñido.

Angewomon : ``esto entre ella y yo no te metas ´´Dijo lazándose a ladydevimon .

Esta reacciono esquivando su envestida luego uso su ataque de garras para intentar dañar a angewomon ,pero esta lo esquivo.

**FLECACHA CELESTIAL**

Lanzando una fle asia ladydevimon ,rosandole un brazo lo que iso que se enojara mas .

Ladydevimon : ``maldita pagaras lo que me hiciste ´´.

**VENENO**

enviando su ataque así angewomon ella lo esquivo rápidamente pero callo en la trampa de ladydevimon que reapareció detrás de ella y la taco con sus garras enviando la al suelo gravemente herida y envenenada .

Ladydevimon : ``es tu fin muere ´´lanzando al fantasma de su espalda asía ella pero se sorprendió cuanto este se convirtió en datos ```que ´´dijo en asombro.

Beelzemon : ``no te as olvidado de mi ´´dijo desde el cielo.

**CAÑONES DE DOBLE IMPACTO**

Dañando a ladydevimon

Ladydevimon : ``maldito pagaras por esto te destrozare ´´dijo estérica

Lanzándose asía beelzemon para atacarlos con sus garras ,ambos peleando con sus garras eran muy parejos ninguno retrocedía hasta que beelzemon golpeo a ladydevimon por el estomago con una patada que la lanzo muy lejos.

Angewomon se levanto con dificultad : ``que haces te dije que nahaaaaahhh ´´callo al suelo a causa del veneno.

Belzemon : ``te ayudo o no que no comprendes ´´dijo desde el aire.

Ladydevimon reacciono y se lanzo con gran velocidad así angewomon en el piso olvidando a beelzemon

Ladydevimon : ``te borrare de este mundo ´´dijo loca

Beelzemon la sujeto por el hombro lanzándola así atrás y volando asía angewomon : ``estúpida levántate no te protegeré por siempre ´´dijo enojado.

Angewomon levanto su cabeza su mirada fija en ladydevimon que venia detrás de beelzemon : ``CUIDADO ´´

Beelzemon : ``no hay problema ´´dijo dibujando un pentagrama con su cañón

**CAÑON DE ENRGIA**

Disparando atreves del pentagrama que hiso mas grande el ataque pero no fue suficiente para eliminar a ladydevimon ,ella aun seguía dirigiéndose así angewomon pero esta se levanto y

**FLECHA CELESTIAL**

La cual paso atreves de el pentagrama de beelzemon aumentado su tamaño por 5x veces mas grande y con mas poder que desvaneció a ladydevimon por la mitad forzándola a morir pocos segundos después .

Ladydevimon : ``c-como como co-mo no no pu-de se-r v—ensada por esta ,no ugh no tu pag-aras demon- lort-pagaras ahhhhh ´´explotando en datos

Beelzemon : ``por fin se fue esa molestia ´´.

Calumon : ``impmon calu calu angewomon no se siente bien calu ´´

Beelzemon : ``eh´´ volteando mirando a angewomon que había quedado inconsciente en la tierra

Levantadora escucho una alarma a lo lejos se dirigió rápidamente asía el norte para buscar un refugio junto a calumon .

En esa misma zona un figura se colocaba encostra la luz del sol había observado toda la batalla poseía una armadura dorada que brillaba con el mismo sol

¿?: ``umm esto se pone interesante ´´dijo en voz extraña

**Mundo digital, desierto**

Calumon : ``tenemos que encontrar algo rápido para curar a angewomon calu ´´

Beelzemon : ``ya lo se ´´¨_rayos solo veo arena espera hay ¨_``calumon vamos asi alla ´´

Beelzemon desentio en una cueva que se encontraba en un cañon por el terreno se dio cuenta de que hubo una gran pelea había muchos cráteres tanto en la arena como parte de la cueva .

Beelzemon dejo a gatomon quien perdió su evolución a causa de su debilidad por el veneno : ``calumon quédate aquí y cuídala intentare buscar algo para curar el veneno escóndete no dejes que te vean ´´

Calumon cabeceo : ``impmon ten cuidado calu ´´

Beelzemon emprendió el vuelo atreves del desierto.

**Mundo dital , locomon**

Ya había oscurecido en esa parte del mundo digital por lo que el grupo tubo que dormir en locomon hasta el día siguiente que llegarían a su destino .

Takato quien nueva mente perdió contra rika se encontraba hablando con guilmon ,renamon ya había regresado con rika preguntando que paso y esta respondió que pisoteo a takato de nuevo en las cartas lo cual parecía ponerla feliz por algún motivo ,lopmon ayuda a susei con el libro de enfermería y el resto en su propios asuntos personales .

Luego Takato , Henry, guilmon, terriermon, kazu, kenta,y guardrumon con marineangemon en el primer vago y el resto en el segundo el tercero estaba vacio .

Renamon quiera la única que no dormía ya que siempre estaba alerta miraba atreves de la ventana las tres lunas que había en el mundo digital pensando en los problemas ,mientras en el vagon 1 guilmon un estaba despierto intentando leer o al menos eso creía mirando el libro de susei de enfermería .

Guilmon : ``oh gua que será esto´´ guilmon nunca lo había visto ,era un botiquín medico el quiso ir a preguntarle a lopmon que era así que se dirijo al vagón 2 .

Renamon quien miraba las lunas escucho abrir la puerta del vagón y miro esperando encontrar a alguno de los chicos como kazu por ejemplo pero en su lugar vio a guilmon intentado despertar a lopmon que dormía con susei.

Renamon se le acerco y dijo : ``guilmon que haces aquí ´´en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

Gauilmon se le acertó y dijo : ``guilmon quiere saber que esto pero lopmon no despierta ´´mostrándole el libro .

Renamon : ``es un botiquín es algo que los humanos usan para curarse cuando están enfermos ´´dijo tranquilamente .

Guilmon se intereso mas sobre el tema y le pregunto : ``como hiso lopmon ´´.

Renamon comprendió que si respondía seguiría la conversación y podría despertar a alguien así que fue con guilmon al vagón 3 que estaba vacio .

Mientras beelzemon volaba cerca de donde estaba el tren el cual fue lo único que el bio en movimiento en el desierto pero presto mucha atención ,pero renamon lo noto y con la ayuda de guilmon con su olfato logro saber que era el así que llamo su atención beelzemon la noto y bajo hasta el vagón y entro .

Renamon : ``beelzemon que haces aquí como entraste ´´

Beelzemon : ``no hay tiempo para hablar necesito algo para curar un veneno ´´

Renamon : ``estas herido ´´dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Beelzemon : `` na espera una amiga a sido envenenada. ´´

Guilmon : ``lopmon sabe guilmon cree que guilmon ira a decirle …..´´

Lopmon : ``por que hay tanto ruido…. Beelzemon ,renamon guilmon que hacán aquí. ´´

Beelzemon : ``tu necesito que hagas o me des un antídoto rápido es con urgencia ´´le exigió a lopmon.

Lopmon : ``uh un anido umm creo que tengo uno en la mochila de susei espera. ´´

Guilmon :``beelzemon sabes algo de calumon. ´´

Beelzemon : ``si ella esta con migo una digimon muy extraña me ayudo a escapar con ella. ´´

Renamon : ``beelzemon y por que no la abstraído con tigo. ´´

Beelzemon : ``la deje vigilando a gatomon. ´´´

Renamon : ``gatomon es tu amiga. ´´

Beezlemon : ``si así es ,rayos por que tarda tanto. ´´

Lopmon entro en el vagón : ``aquí esta lo ice a base de un antídoto humano y algunos datos que encontré en el desierto creo que funcionara. ´´

Beelzemon tomando el frasco : ``supongo que no tengo otra opción. ´´

Renamon : ``por que no permaneces podríamos llegar hasta donde están calumon y gatomon. ´´

Beelzmeon : ``no hay tiempo ´´colocándose en el techo ``alguien espera mi regreso y no lo diseccionare ´´dijo volando de nuevo así el desierto y alejándose del tren .

Lopmon bostesando : ``bueno creo que es mejor dormir oye guilmon por que tienes el libro de susei ´´.

Guilmon : ``oh lopmon guilmon quiera saber que era esta cosa pero como lopmon dormía no quiso despertarla asía que le pedía renamon que me dijera que era. ´´

Lopmon :``oh bueno buenas noches guilmon ´´dijo con sierra pereza pero no estaba claro por que si era sueño o otra cosa .

Renamon se entraba allí parada mirando la dirección que beelzemon se fue .

Guilmon : ``renamon ´´llamo `renamon ´´llamo de nuevo .

Renamon noto que guilmon le hablaba : ``si guilmon ´´.

Guilmon : ``ya le dirás a guilmon que un botiquín ´´.

Renamon : ``si seguro siéntate ´´dijo suspirando ``pero luego hidras adormir ´´.

Guilmon : ``si ´´

**Mundo digital**

Beelzemon después de haber volado un gran distancia con el antídoto hasta la cueva .

Por causa del viaje perdió su evolución de beelzemon volviendo ase impmon

Impmon : ``como esta ´´dijo preocupado .

Calumon : ``esta sudando mucho calu´´.

Gatomon : ```v….v….ev…k….ka.r.i ´´decía entre sus gemidos

Impmon : ``quienes serán bueno en fin como se usa esto ´´después un rato de pensar ``OH RAYOS COMO NO SE ME OCURRIO PREGUNTARLE COMO S EUSA ´´dijo gritando y lanzo el frasco así la pared este se rompió y el liquido se convirtió en un dato de color azul ``eh que es esto bueno no importa tengo que dárselo o no sobrevivirá esta noche ´´poniendo el orbe en gatomon que fue absorbido rápidamente .

Impmon suspiro al ver que parecía funcionar el antídoto y callo al piso agotad por el viaje.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Gatomon despertó se sentía algo cansada pero bien el veneno había desaparecido ,calumon le dio los buenos días.

Gatomon : ``que paso con ladydevimon ´´

Calumon : ``tu la derrotaste clsu pero tu caíste al suelo y impmon fue a buscar algo para que te sintieras mejor calu ´´.

Gatomon : ``algo para sentirme mejor ´´.

Calumon : ``así es calu impmon voló por el desierto toda la noche buscando un medicina para ti calu pero ahora estas bien calu ´´

Gatomon : ``el sio eso por mi…ohhhh ´´dijo recosntadose ``aun esoty muy devil´´.

Impmon despertó y le dijo a gatomon : ``eh como te sientes ´´

Gatomon guardo silencio por un rato : ``bien solo estoy cansada ´´dijo desde su lugar .

Impmon : ``claro dese luego yo te salve me debes una ´´

Gatomon : ``almenas demuestras que no eres un estúpido total´´

Impmon : ``QUE ´´

**Mudo digital , locomon**

Henry : ``así que calumon esta a salvo con impmon´´

Renamon : ``así es ´´

Rika : ``y que estabas haciendo en el vagan de atrás con guilmon ´´

Renamon sintió la mirada d e todos mirándola ``bueno yo es…..´´

Guilmon : ``miren parece que llegamos´´ señalando por la ventana

Renamon : ``gracias a dios ´´dijo bajo su respiración

Takto : ``estas seguro guilmon ´´

Hnery : ``esta en lo correcto son las coordenadas´´

Lopmon miraba con una mirad preocupada el lugar de afuera.

Susei : ``lopmon te ocurre algo ´´

Lopmon :``no susei estoy bien no te preocupes ´´

Rika : ``bien será mejor que vajemos. ´´

Kazu : ``yo y kenta iremos a desirle a locomon que pare aquí ´´

**Despeus de un rato**

Takato : ``gua por que esto se vetan abandonado ´´dijo mirando alrededor

Rika : ``parece que hubieran sido atacados por algo grande ´´

Lopmon se colocaba allí mirando con la mirada perdida

Guilmon : ``lopmon estas bien ´´

Lopmon salió de su trance : ``si descuida ´´

Renamon : ```rika oigo ruidos que viene de adelante ´´

Rika : ``bien vamos hacer lo que vinimos a ser aquí ´´dijo corriendo así adelante con renamon

Takato : ``listo muchacho ´´

Guilmon cabeceo y lo siguió atrás de ellos terriermon y Henry.

SUsei : ``vamos lopmon ….. lopmon estas bien ´´dijo preocupada

Lopmon : ``si descuida doncella digo susei estoy bien vamos ´´

Susei : ``si ´´

Cuando el resto del grupo llego para encontrarse es una especi de templo medio destruido pero ninguna señal de digimon mega .

Rika : ``que esto donde están los digimon que atacaban la barrera ´´dijo confundida

Renamon : ``es obvio que estuvieron aquí siento un debilidad en las barreras dimensionales ´´

Henry : ``estas son las coordenadas pero no hay nadie umm ese templo es muy raro nunca había visto uno así en el mundo digital antes lopmon sabes de que es ´´.

Lopmon : ``si es un templo normalmente construido en pequeñas aldeas de digimon antiguamente pero aun asi no podemos entrar es muy peligroso entrar en ellos ´´.

Takato :``pero que aremos. ´´

Rika : ``yo opino que entremos quizás los digimon están adentro. ´´

¿?: ``Tienes toda la razón. ´´

Rika : ``quien esta hay .´´

Una figura se asomo por la entrada del templo.

Todos : ``lucemon ´´

Lucmeon apareció en el templo pero pe ro sus brazos destellaban un aura purpura con sellos alrededor de el : ``así que han llegado lejos pero un tiene que atraparme para acabar con migo ´´dijo entrando en el templo .

Rika : ``es cobarde tenemos que atraparlo vamos renamon. ´´corriendo así el templo renamon la siguió .

Takato ,Henry y sus digimon la siguieron : ``espera rika .´´

Lopmon :``no entren es peligroso. ´´

Susei : ``tenemos que ir lopmon ´´´tomando alopmon en su brazos mientras decía que no debía entrar en el templo.

**Mudo digital ,templo Viral**

Mientras todo corrían atreves de los pasillos en ellos habían muchas estatuas de digimons de distintas especies todos con algo en común un siginos distinto a otro en diferente parte de sus cuerpos ,la fila seguía hasta el final del pasillo en la que había 3 estatua de un kitsune con marcas en sus brazos igual que la que guilmon vio en el desierto y una de un conejo-perro como terriermon pero con tres cuernos lo cual despertó curiosidad ya que se parecía mucho a lopmon pero como perseguían a lucemon no tuvieron tiempo para investigar después de ella una de lucemon lo cual sorprendió al grupo pero siguieron en su búsqueda.

Al terminar el pasillo estaban en una sala circular my grande ,parte no tenia techo por lo que estaba muy iluminada takato noto un símbolo en el piso en medio de la sala el símbolo de guilmon en su pecho estaba dibujado dentro de un circulo pero de un tamaño colosal .

Takto : `que es`…..´´

Lucemon : ```yo puedo responderte es el símbolo del digiharzar sello usado para sellar digimons potencial mente peligrosos para el mundo digital´´.

Rika : ``¿digiharaz? ´´.

Lucemon : ``o por favor dejemos la conversación para luego déjenme presentarles a algien muy especial saluden a belphemon ´´dijo motrando u n símbolo en la paret que se ilumino en color purpura y se libraron unos datos que foramaron a un griatura con alas muy enormes y cara de perro con grarras en su manos .

Henry : ``que es eso ´´sacando su digivais.

No hay información disponible.

Henry : `que como puede ser ´´.

Lucemon : ``basta de palabras el juego comienza a hora ´´.

Todos : ``estamos listo para tu juego y te aseguramos que lo ganaremos ´´.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8


	9. Capitulo 9 El grito del kitsune

DIgimon tamer el hazard

Capitulo 9 El grito del kitsune

**Templo Viral**

Belphemon se encontraba enfrente del grupo gruñendo esperando las ordenes de lucmeon .

Rika : ``que es eso nunca vi un digimon así .´´

Takato saco su digivais para examinarlo pero no hubo resultados del digimon .

Henry : ``que clase de digimon es ´´

Lucemon : ``el es el belphemon un digimon sellado uno de los 7 demon lords un digimon capas de destruir todo este mundo en solo horas. ´´

Renamon :``rika es digimon es muy fuerte puedo sentir su energía es casi aplastante. ´´

Terriermon : ``es verdad.´´

Susei : ``no hay opción vamos a acabar con el.´´

Takato ,rika y Henry cabecearon

Rika/takato/Henry/susei : ``cambio de carta evolución matrix .´´´

Matriz Digivolve de Growlmon/Gargomon/Kyubimon a Wargrowlmon/Rapidmon/Taomon!"

Wargrowlmon

**LASER ATOMICOS**

Taomon

**ON**

Rapitmon

**FUEGO RAPIT**

Tururimon

**GARRAS DE LIEBRE**

Los 4 ataques impactaron en belphemon ,en medio del humo un par de cadenas surgieron golpeando a Rapitmon y a taomon pero ella se defendió con un escudo creado por ella.

Henry : ``rapitmon estas bien .´´

Rapitmon : ``descuida Henry esto bien.´´

Taomon : ``sus ataques son impresionantes.´´

Takato : ``wargrwolmon trata de atacarlo físicamente.´´

Wargrowlmon obedeció la orden e comenzó a reñir con belphemon .

Rika :``taomon ahora aprovecha para tacarlo.´´

Taomon : ``si rika.´´

**BONSTSHINUSE**

Lanzando su ataque directamente a la cara de belphemon lo que lo ISO gritar de dolor y tomarle rabia ,logro quitarse a wargrowlmon de enzima y ataco a taomon ella intento usar su escudo pero el golpe blephemon era demasiado fuerte y la mando al suelo gravemente herida .

Rika : ``TAOMON. ´´

Belphemon corrió así taomon en el suelo Rapitmon se atravesó en su camino pero lo golpeo enviándolo a otro lado de la habitación ,taomon intento levantarse pero colapso al piso pero justo cuando belphemon iba a dar su golpe final wargrowlmon se abalanzo sobre y lo golpeo con su brazo derecho asiéndole un gran daño en su cara .

Wargrowlmon : ``no dejare que lastimes a mis amigo´´ rugió con fuerza empujándolo así atrás alejándolo de taomon .

Taomon : ``wargrol….grasias´´ levantándose con dificultada rika llego a su lado.

Rika : ``taomon esta bien .´´

Taomon : ``si rika no te preocupes.´´

Rika : ``grasias a dios recuérdame agradecerle a dinoboy por ayudarte. ´´

Taomon cabeseo ¨_guilmon lamento no poder ayudarte mas estoy muy herida gracias guilmon ¨_.

Tururimon se entraba al lado de susei .

Tururimon : ``susei debo ir ayudar a guilmon sino prion matarlo ´´dijo en preocupación

SUsei : ``muy bien pero ten cuidado ´´diciendo esto salto así donde estaba la batalla .

Entre belphemon y wargrowlmon seguía la lucha hasta parar de reñir encima de el símbolo del digiharazard , turueimon se dio cuenta.

Tureimon : ``wargrowlmon sal de ahí.´´ dijo preocupada

Lucemon apareció arriba de wargrowlmon : ``muy tarde es hora de recobrar lo que me fue quitado ase mucho. ´´ dijo alzando las manos y juntadas .

En un instante el suelo sobre wargrowlmon y belphemon comenzó a brillar un rojo intenso lo cual cubrió a guilmon , en ese momento belphemon se alejo del circulo rojo ,dentro del círculos se escuchaba gritos de guilmon como si estuvieran desprendiendo algo de el ,mientras esto seguía lucemon absorbía datos rojos a su cuerpo.

Turuiermon :``que estas haciendo ´´grito a lucemon

Lucmeon : ``tomando lo que es mi o ´´

De repente la bola roja paso a ser blanca dejando saber que su cedía dentro de ella .

Lucemon comenzó a brillar rojo intenso el símbolo del digihard de su mano desapareció y reapareció en su pecho pero mucho mas grande las paredes alrededor comenzaron a agrietar se una de ellas la cual tenia un símbolo del digihazard de color a azul este se rompió liberando datos con forma de zorro esta se salió de control por todo el lugar hasta que entro en la esfera blanca de guilmon grito nuevamente pero sin dolor parecía .

Takato :``guilmon guilmon hablaba me que te sude GUILMON¡´´

Rika : ``takato aléjate de hay .´´dijo preocupada

Rapitmon : ``que rayos ocurre. ´´

Taomon ¨_algo esta ocurriendo la presencia de guilmon para cambiar poco a poco y lucemon que esta planeando ¨_ ``que rayos planeas lucemon que le haces a guilmon ´´dijo enojada

Lucemon : ``solo tomo lo que es mío ahora que no tiene esta energía inevitablemente morirá Bien ahora que esta echo no creo que permanezca mas aquí belphemon termínalos yo iré a mis propios planes ´´desapareciendo

Turueimon : ``Maldito ´´dijo con rabia luego dirigió su cara hasta guilmon que al parecer estaba esfera blanca .

**¿?**

Guilmon abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en un lugar formado por datos parecía ser un túnel , el se encontraba flotando en datos pero se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había desaparecido y ahora era una especie de orbe de color blanco flotando en datos.

Lo ultimo que guilmon vio antes de la gran luz era que lucemon lo ataco pero el termino de ver en que lugar estaba pero nunca había visto algo así , guilmon vio que otro orbe se hacerlo a el este parecía tener a un humano en miniatura dentro de el este le hablo a guilmon.

¿? : `` Umm veo que as sido destruido ´´

Guilmon :``destruido que significa ´´

¿? : `` Que as sido destruido por otro digimon y ahora tus datos están regados por el mundo digital ´´

Guilmon :`` quieres desier que guilmon murió ´´dijo aterrado.

¿? : `` no nosotros no morimos como los humanos nos….´´´de repente el orbe vio que había un especie de portal se abrió ``mira parece que alguien adsorbió tus datos , me temo que no volverás a vivir por ti mismo digimon´´ dijo el orbe hiendo en la dirección contraria a guilmon.

Guilmon volteo a ver y un parte de manos azules lo capturaron el intento liberarse pero era inútil las manos lo arrastraron hasta el portar cerrados este detrás de el.

**¿?**

Ahora guilmon volvió a despertar asustado por las manos que lo jalaban pero el vio que ya no estaban y miro a su alrededor estaba en un sitio oscuro lo único iluminado era el suelo de color blanco a el le pareció familiar era el mismo lugar de su sueño el pensó que estaba en un sueño pero en un lado del circulo de dibujaron varias imágenes algunas logro saber de que eran sus recuerdos dibujados takato,Henry,rika,terriermon , lopmon, renamon , impmonn y algunos mas pero de repente guilmon vio que detrás de el otros dibujos cubrieron lo que quedaba del circulo , guilmon miro las nuevas imágenes y el no comprendió nada de lo que mostraban no sabía si eran recuerdos estaba muy confundido , algunos dibujos tenían ciudades o lugares destruidos un pequeño digimon llorando por algún motivo guilmon siguió observando hasta que escucho una voz al lado de el.

¿? : `` Eh quien eres tu ´´

Guilmon :`` yo soy guilmon y tu ´´

¿? : `` No importa quien soy yo tomare el control de este cuerpo ´´

Guilmon :`` eh quien eres tu ´´

La Voz solo se rio y el lugar comenso a llenarse de luz.

**Mundo digital , Templo viral**

Takato se acerco a la esfera para ver como estaba guilmon pero mientras la esfera se desvanecía mostro a una criatura diferente a guilmon era un versión de kubymon y growlmon combinada tenia forma igual aun zorro pero conservando la postura de guilmon , era de color amarillo y rojo poseía pequeños símbolos del digihazard alrededor de sus piernas, brazos y en el pecho ,también tenia grandes garras rojas y dos colas ,su cara tenia aun sus ojos amarillos y mitrando sus grandes dientes y el símbolo del digihazarda en su frente , el parecía débil ya que cuando trato de caminar perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo la nueva forma de guilmon sorprendió a todos sobre a todo a taomon y lopmon ,por taomon se parecía mucho a ella en cierta forma y turureimon que se encontraba preocupada por el estado de guilmon igual que takato quien se mantenía al lado guilmon en el piso.

Takato : ``guilmon guilmon estas bien responde. ´´ dijo preocupado

Guilmon : ``tak….ta….tka…to g…g.u..gk…l…mon.. no ..se…sient..te bien ´´dijo con dificultad y con voz grave.

Takato : ``descuida muchacho te pondrás bien ´´dijo con lagrimas en los ojos .

Guilmon : `tak-to por …. Que –a aguilm-on le du-ele aquí ´´señalando el símbolo del digiharz de su pecho que brillaba fuerte mente .

Takato : ``descuida guilmon te pondrás bien tu…..´´Takato fue cortado por beplphemon que iba a atacarlo

Rika :``TAKATO¡´´

Justo cuando iban a golpear a takato turueirmon lo saco del camino enviándolo hasta donde esta rika pero ella fue golpeada y enviada a la misma dirección que el.

Rika corrió así takato y trato de levantarlo : ``vamos googles quieres que te maten ´´

Taomon aprecio al lado de rika turuermon y rapitmon tarando de distraer a belhpemon pero este no les ISO caso fue a terminar con takato golpeando el escudo echo por taomon la poca energía que le que daba volviera a ser renamon cuando parecía acabar doto guilmon se atravesó y atrapo el golpe a pesar de su debilidad puedo evitar que golpearan a renamon ,rika y takato pero fue gravemente herido llaqué que una de las garras de de belphemon atravesó su pecho ,guilmon comenzó a disolverse en datos mientras lo hacia lanzo un golpea belphemon y lo envió así a tras alejándolo de los otros.

Takato : `GUILMON GUILMON. ´´ grito preocupado

Guilmon : ``tak…to.´´ desvaneciéndose por completo.

Takato : ``NOOOOOOO POR QUEEEE¡.´´dijo gritando y llorando en el piso

Todo el mundo con los ojos abiertos al ver a guilmon quien había muerto no lo podían crer sobretodo renamon quien aun estaba bajo la impresión de su apariencia y el echo de que se sacrifico por ella nadie había echo algo así por ella nunca en su vida, rika trataba de levantar a takato antes de que belphemon volviera por ellos , Henry estaba enojado igual que rapitmon quien miraba con odio a belphemon, turureimon brillaba en aura oscura lagrimas salían de sus ojos : ``por que …. Por que … POR QUE ´´grito arduamente ene momento apareció un extraño símbolo sobre su pecho (el que tiene en digimon frontier en su digihuevo ) Y un aura negra comenzó a rodearla.

Susei : ``lopmon lopmon que te pasa. ´´

Turuerimon gruñía : ``pagaras ´´

Lanzándose asía belphemon con una velocidad inusual.

**GARRAS DEL CONEJO**

Golpeándolo con una fuerza abrumadora la cual lo envió contra una pared pero belhpemon reacciono a pesar del golpe se lanzo a turuermon enriándola al suelo haciendo e que el aura oscura desapareció en ese momento belphemon se abalanzo Asia turureirmon ,takato aun lloraba por guilmon hasta que una de sus lagriamas callo en el digivis lo cual lo hiso brillar,

Cuando belpehemon fue a golpear a turuerimon renamon la salvo y la arrastro hasta rika estaba muy devil para seguir moviéndose pero belphemon se arto de golpear y lanzo un rayo de su voca asi el grupo

Henry : ``CUIDADO ´´grtip para advertir a rika y takato

Susei : ``lopmon ´´dijo gritando

Renamon se coloco delante de rika para intentar protegerla pero el rayo de belphemon nunca llaaque impacto en un escudo delante de renamon ,el escudo era de color rojo y tenia el símbolo del digihazard ¨_guilmon ¨_penso con increbilidad.

El digivais de takato comenzó a brillar fuerte mente de el se desprendieron datos de color rojo pero a medida que se formaban se volvían negros estos datos dieron una forma a un digimon nuevo un kitsune quien era guilmon que había cambiado de apariencia esta era igual pero su cara era mas rígida que la de renamon pero negra y con mucho mas pelaje que el tenia el símbolo del digihazard en su pecho como guilmon los otros símbolos desaparecieron de su cuerpo ,poseía 2 colas en vez de una ,su cara era incluso mas seria que la de renamon y sus ojos amarillos pasaron a ser rojo profundo.

Takato : ``gui….gu-ilmon ´´

Rnemamon : ``e-res t-u ´´dijo balbuceando

La figura no respondió pero belphememnon se abalanzo así el este permaneció en su lugar sin moverse hasta que derrápense belphemon fue perforado en gran parte de su estomago como si algo invisible lo hubiera atacado ,en eso guilmon desaprecio y reapareció en si mi de el dándole un gran patas en la boca lo que le ISO sangrar y arregostarlo a otra parad ,luego este lo enpujo al piso y lo abordo a golpes y lo remato envídalo a un a bujero en el suelo, todo estaban sobo prendido sal cantidad de poder que poseí pero notaron wue guilmon estaba en est6ado salvaje y emepso a gruñir fuertemente y comenzó a gritar como si algo lo intentara controlar .

Turuerimon se levanto mirando a guilmon y renamon que se le acercaba.

Renamon : ``guilmon ´´dijo suavemente para intentar calmarlo pero este le dio una vista asesina y s abalanzo para golpearla pero el puño para a centímetros de la cara de renamon ella noto que guilmon se retenía así mismo para no dañarla ella toco su cara con su pata ``guilmon ya esta puedes calmarte no tienes que pelear mas descansa ´´dijo para calmarlo

Guilmon : ``re-re-ernamon me siento raro ´´

Renamon : ``lo se ´´

Guilmon comenzó a calmarse ,mientras turuerimon se acerca a ellos y detrás takato ,pero del guaco salió belphemon gruñendo la mitad de su cuerpo esta echa datos cuando el aprecio guilmon entro de nuevo en su estado salvaje empujo a renamon atrás lo cual la afecto ,guilmon brinco así belhpemon para dar el golpe fina su mano estaba echa fuego azul pero belphemon exploto andes de dar el golpe era un técnica de destrucción la cual afecto a guilmon gravemente ,cayendo en el piso guilmon aun estaba en estado salvaje pero debilitado su cuerpo tenia grandes heridas turuerimon se acecho a el eh intento calmarlo guilmon quien esta débil por la heridas salido de su estado salvaje y comenzó a abalanzarse cuando estuvo a punto de caer fue atajado por turureirmon .

Guilmon : ``lo- di-ento. ´´ dijo antes de caer inocente

Takto corrió hasta guilmon

Renamon solo quedo mirando la escena de todos queriendo ver que pasa con guilmon

Turureimon : ``no tenemos tiempo que perder necesitamos curarlo ´´dijo preocupada

Mundo ditial , desierto

Lejos de allí lucemon volaba atreves del desierto ahora envuelto en un aura roja encima de el.

Lucemon ¨_ bien ahora que ya poseo el digihazard pondré en marcha mi plan ¨_

_¿? _ ¨_quien eres tu y por que busca mi poder ¨_

Lucemon ¨_ no me digas tu eres el gran megisdramon el que robo el hazard y es la causa de que tte domine a ti ¨_

Megisdramon ¨_tu no podrás dominar mi poder no con ese cuerpo tan débil ¨_

Lucemon ¨_ eso es lo que crees pero ya veras conquistare este y todos los mundo que haya seré el rey absoluto muy pronto este mundo se hará pedazos ¨_ pensó mientras volaba asía el norte.

El no sabia que una figura lo observaba.

¿? : ``esto se a puesto peor de lo que creí debo hallarlo si todavía vive de Bo. Ayarlo al segundo sellado la ultima esperanza para este y los mundo que están en peligro ´´ dijo

Desapareciendo del lugar.

Fin del capitulo 9

Comentarios suegerencia algo xd se agradese (´ o `)


	10. Capitulo 10 Separacion

Captitulo 10 Separacion

**Locomon , Vagón 2**

Después del lo ocurrido en el templo del viral el grupo tu que salir huyendo de el hasta locomon de nuevo, donde hirokazu y kenta se sorprendieron de guilmon igual que sus digimon pero como guilmon necesitaba ayuda urgente no se quedaron a conversar .l

Mientras lopmon curaba las heridas de guilmon el reto del grupo se mantuvo alejado a que no sabían a cierta ciencia si era realmente guilmon y además tenían miedo de que volviera a ser salvaje ,takato estuvo inconsciente algunos minutos ya que al parecer lo que afecto a guilmon también a el rika se mantuvo cuidándolo y Henry intentando comunicar se con yamaki ,mientras guardrumon analizaba los datos del cuerpo de guilmon y lopmon lo curaba , por su parte renamon y terriermon tuvieron que tomar descanso por las heridas que su frieron en la batalla ,cuando lopmon termino de curar a guilmon lo llevaron hasta el vagón 1 para dejarlo descansar.

Durante la noche el grupo ceno un par de panes que takato para el y guilmon ,el ya había despertado y quiso ver aguilmon pero lopmon dijo que no lo molestara que debía descansar ,a pesar de la preocupación entendió guilmon sufrió mucho en batalla era justo que descansar mientras todos comían lopmon tomo un trozo de pan y fue al vagón 1 .

**Locomon , Vagón 1**

Lopmon entro en la pequeña zona todo el cuarto esta oscuro lo único que iluminaba era la luna que entraba por las ventanas del vagón :``guilmon ´´dijo suavemente

En la oscuridad un ojo de color rojo se abrió : ``lopmon ´´dijo casi inaudible

Lopmon se acerco a cuando las luz de la luna paso atreves del vagón mostro a guilmon ventado sus piernas brazos parte del pecho y sus dos colas el se encotraba arrescostado en cobija en el piso del vagón : ``guilmon como estas escucha te relaje esto ´´ofreciendo le el pan ``como te sentirás mejor ´´

Guilmon : ``lopmon tu sabes que me sucede ´´dijo bajo

Lopmon : ``a que te refieres al pan ´´dijo intentado cambiar el tema .

Guilmon . ``lopmon no me engañes se como estoy ahora no me siento como antes tengo pelo y me parecsco a renamon además de que me siento extraño por que ´´´ `es por esto ´´ señalando el símbolo del digihazard.

Lopmon suspiro ``así es guilmon veras cuando saliste de esa esfera blanca tu te descontrolaste y mataste belphemon pero sin envagro intentaste herir a renamon es por eso que todos estaban en el otro vagón tiene miedo de que vuelvas a ese estado a acecinó de takato el se encuentra inconsciente esta bien solo duerme´´

Guilmon : ``lo enitendo tiene miedo de que puede lastimarlo …. Pero lopmon por que tu estas aquí no teme saque pueda hacerte daño ´dijo suavemente

Lopmon : ``no guilmon veras yo estoy segura tu no puedes dañar a nadie y si lo hicieses no serias tu sino tu intento , guilmon ´´

Guilmon : comenzó a llorar ``gracias lopmon ´´

Lopmon subió hasta su cara y limpio las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos : ``no te preocupes guilmon ya veras todo se solucionara descuida no te sientas triste ´´

Guilmon : ``gracias pero lopmon por que tu sabes tanto sobre el símbolo de mi pecho ´´

Lopmon bajo de el y suspiro : ``guilmon por que yo … yo era uno de los devas es natural que conozca que es´´.

Guilmon :``que oh y como llegaste a ser un deva ´´

Lopmon : ``Guilmon eso no es importante ahora debes descansar ahora come ´´dijo apartándose de el y saliendo del vagón.

Guilmon por su parte comenzó a comer el pan lentamente , pero sin entusiasmo al comer el pan.

**Locomon, vagon 3**

Rika : ``ya averiguaron algo de lo que ocurrió a dino boy y a takato ´´

Kenta : ``guardrumon todavía analiza los datos de guilmon , y takato quizás solo este dormido´´

Rika : ``rayos ´´

Henry : ``señor sapsom me escucha´´

Sampson : ``claro que si que a sucedido con la misión ´´

Henry : ``un desastre han ocurrido muchas cosas además cuando llegamos al lugar no encontramos digimons. Al contrario fuimos atacados por lucmeon y otro digimon en una especie de templo digital y bueno uno de nuestro digimon fue afectado por algo que aun no sabemos ´´.

Sampson : ``entiendo ,los preparativos para su extracción del mundo digital están casi listos nos apresuraremos para sacarlos de hay suerte´´.

Henry suspiro.

Gardrumon : ``ya eh terminado de analizar los datos´´.

Kenta : ``y que encontraste ´´.

Guardrumon : ``el cuerpo de datos de guilmon cambio ´´.

Todos colleron para atrás.

Rika : ``DINOS ALGO QUE NO SEPAMOS´´

Guardrumon ``ahhj ´´ ``bueno los datos físicos de guilmon fueron alterados al parecer el no pose un base física propia sin embargo su base el digcore no sufrió cambios brusco que digamos ´´.dijo asustado

Terriemron : ``a que te refieres ´´.

Rika : ``esperen un minuto que es la base digicore´´.

Renamon : ``es la base principal de datos de un digimon hay se encuentra los recuerdos , personalidad , gustos , y apariencia y especie de un digimon es como su vida o alma como le llaman los humanos ´´dijo seriamente.

Guardrumon : ``exacto pero con la base de guilmon es distinta al parecer la parte que controla la apariencia de guilmon se encurta en una segunda base ´´

Terriermon :``que es imposible ´´.

Renamon cerro sus ojos ``no es imposible recuerda su símbolo de peligro ´´.

Rika : ``te refieres a ´´.

Renamon : ``megisdramon ´´.

Todos en el vagón eran callados

Guardrumon : ``bien parece que esta segunda base comparte varias con guilmon como apariencia emociones y personalidad ´´

Henry : ``como 2 almas en un solo cuerpo ´´.

Guardrumon :``exacto pero los datos de la segunda base no los encuentro no se que son ´´.

Rika : ``y dime esto afecta a dinoboy en algo´´

Guardrumon : ``si guilmon no creo que puede volver a evolucionar sus datos físicos están hechos un lio no estoy seguro ´´.

Rika :``esto es malo ´´mirando a takato.

Henri : ``guardrumon puedes pasar estos datos a la base de datos de sampson en la tierra´´.

Guardrumon :``creo que si ´´.

Rika :``bien creo que es mejor descansar nos espera un largo día mañana ´´.

Susei : `` donde esta lopmon ´´.

Henry : ``no lo se ´´.

Renamon :``ella esta con guilmon ´´dijo con poco de frialdad en su voz

Susei : ``creen que se a peligroso ir ´´.

Henry : ``no espera susei es mejor que te quedas yo iré ´´

Renamon : ``iré yo es muy peligroso para un humano ir ´´´dijo caminando

Rika : ``renamon ten cuidado ´´.

Renamon :``descuida rika estaré bien ´´

Lopmon abrió la puerta para ver que se la quedaron mirando.

Lopmon : ``h-hola ´´dijo nerviosa

Susei :`` lopmon que hacías con guilmon ´´ pido curiosa.

Lopmon :``oh solo le lleve un poco de comida , el esta mejor pero lo vi preocupado´´

Kazu : ``bien creo que es hora de echar un ojo en la almudada buenas noches´´ dijo arecostandose a una pared.

Henry : `` kazu tiene razón hoy a sido un día muy largo buenas noches.

Susei bostezando :``si creo que si estoy muy cansada vamos lopmon´´ dijo yendo a hasta Henry ,lopmon la sigio.

Rika :`` renamnoo estas bien como están tu heridas´´

Renamon :`` descuida rika estoy bien um…. Rika mejor echo un vistazo a guilmon seria un problema si estuviera de nuevo en su forma salvaje y no nos alertáramos de eso´´.

Rika cabeseo : ``vigílalo bien ´´.

Renamon cabeceo y siguió al vagón 3

**Vagon 3**

Ubo un largo silencio hasta que renamon lo rompió .

Renamon :``guilmon como te sientes ´´dijo dudosa.

Guilmon : ``estoy bien ´´´dijo con monótona.

Renamon se acerco a guilmon cuando la luz entro de nuevo al vagón revelo el cuerpo de guilmon vendado ella jadeo.

Guilmon : ``que sucede ´´dijo igual de monótono.

Renamon :``tu heridas son muy graves ´´dijo tartamudeando.

Guilmon :``no importa' mordiendo su pan.

Renamon : ``guilmon como te encuentras ´´.

Guilmon :``ya te dije que estoy bien ,renamon por que me veo como tu ´´

Renamon : ``veras guilmon eres un kitsune eres uno de mi especie ´´dijo sintiéndose rara .

Guilmon :``no´´.

Renamon :``uh ´´.

Guilmon : ``no soy un kitsune soy guilmon ´´

Renmoan :``lo se pero eres otra especia ahora ´´.

Guilmon :``no yo recupera mi cuerpo original y dejare de ser un peligro para todos´´.

Renamon era sorprendida jamás había oído a guilmon hablar así : ``pero tu no eres un….´´.

Guilmon :``si lo soy escuche lo que dijeron de mi ´´.

Renamon jadeo.

Guilmon :``escuche que ya no puedo evolucionar , que soy una amenaza si me salgo de control que tengo a ese digimon llamado megisdramon en mi cuerpo que si salgo de control puedo matarlos a todos que no soy útil para takato y e el esta así por mi culpa ´´dijo coleándose las manos a la cabeza. .

Renamon : ``guilmon….´´no sabia que decir parte de lo que dijo era verdad ``eso no es verdad guilmon tu le salvaste la vida a takato y a rika y a mi arriesgando la tuya tu …. No eres un inútil y yo te agradezco nunca antes hay echo algo así por mi a exención de rika ´´.

Guilmon: ``no tienes que agradecer renamon yo no quiero ver a mis amigos morir ´´dijo mirando al piso .

Renamon puso su pata en su cabeza : ``no te preocupes guilmon hallarlas una solución para esto´´

Guilmon :``pero…..´´´.

Renamon: ``pero nada guilmon si te dije que hallarlas una solución la encontraras lo prometo´´.

Guilmon estaba sorprendido ahora ella nunca había hablado así a el cabeceo : ``renamon por que me hablas así ´´.

Renamon suspiro levantándose : ``no se guilmon supongo que en agradecimiento por haberme salvado y a rika no se o es preocupación no se ´´dijo de espalda a el.

Guilmon : ``renamnon te agradezco renamon gracias por ser mi amiga y como esta takato ´´.

Renamon :``el esta bien solo esta dormido ´´volteando a el ``guilmon te sientes mejor ´´.

Guilmon dio una pequeña sonrisa : ``claro hablar con tigo me hace sentir mejor me siento seguro ´´dijo en susurro la ultima frase.

Renamon Suspiro.

Guilmon : `` renamon ´´.

Renamon :``si ´´.

Guilmon : ``Como te isiste tan fuerte ´´.

Renamon :`` por que preguntas eso ´´ pidió extrañada.

Guilmon : ``oh bueno es que siempre eres fría eh inteligente y muy fuerte , digo eres un gran digimon peleas muy bien y parece que siempre esta un paso antes que todos´´.

Renamon se sonrojo aunque lo oculto pero en su interior las palabras de guilmon en cierta forma la afectaron :`` no guilmon no es así ´´ dijo en voz baja.

Guilmon : ``Eh a que te refieres ´´.

Renamon : `` yo no soy así solo actuó fuerte enfrente a los demás para no parecer débil , en realidad no soy un gran digimon como tu piensas´´ dijo en voz baja.

Guilmon : `` oh bueno guilmon no piensa que eres débil guilmon cre…´´

Renamon :`` no hables tanto guilmon debes descansar esta muy herido así que duerme ´´

Guilmon cabeceo : ``buenas noches renamon por favor cuida de takato ´´dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Renamon le echo un vistazo lo ultimo que dijo se preocupo por el aun que no lo admitiera ella sentía una sensación dentro de ¨ _tengo que perímanse un tiempo alejada de el o si no mis instintos tomaran el control de mi y no se que podría pasar es natural que me sienta así después de todo no e visto a otros de mi especie en años o será no como podría ser eso ….. por los momentos estaré al margen hasta que esto se solucione ¨_ pensó mientras caminaba así el vagon 1.

**Locomon ,vagon 1**

Cuando renamon entro al vagón ya todos dormían a exención de lopmon quien esta pensativa al lado de susei ,terriermon y Henry , rika quien se había colocado en una esquina del vagón curiosamente cerca de takato , kazu y kenta con guardrumon y marine angemon renamon prefirió descansar ya que mañana seria un día lago fue i se acostó cerca de rika y dormido o al menos parecía.

**Vagón 3**

Mientras todos dormían guilmon se levanto y tomo algunas de las medicinas de susei como cosas básicas como vendas y otro objetos tomo una vieja cobija que había en el vagón y la coloco sobre su cabeza luego tomo un pequeño trozo de pan del que le había dejado lopmon antes de seguir guilmon puso su mano en guardrumon que absorbió algunos datos de guilmon luego echo un ultimo vistazo a grupo dormido todos parecían dormir inclusive renamon :``adiós takato ´´dijo en susurro antes de dirigirse al vagón 3 y saltar de el y comenzado su caminata por el desierto.

**AL DIA SIGIENTE**

Lopmon fue la primera en despertar después de renamon ella se dirigió así el vagón 3 solo para ver lo baso : ``guilmon ´´´

Fin del capitulo

Bueno aquí es que enpiesa la historia se complica a partir de aquí si les a gustado el capitulo pueden dejar un comentario que nada cuesta además recibirán algo a cambio recuerden para recibir debes dar algo a cambio.

Saludos pronto subiré el capitulo siguiente


	11. Capitulo 11 Trazando Planes

**Capitulo 11 Trazando Planes**

**Mundo digital ,locomon vagón 3**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la desaparición de guilmon

Rika . ``a donde puedo a ver ido es tonto ´´

Hnery : ``no lo se guilmon no suele separarse de takato o no takato que pasara cuando se entere ´´

Terriermon : ``debemos ocultarlo ´´

Lopmon : ``pero debemos buscar a guilmon esta mal herido en el mundo digital podría se peligroso ´´´dijo preocupada

Susei : `pero debemos volver a la tierra ´´

Henry :``es cierto pero no podemos dejar a guilmon a su suelte´´

Renanmon : ``es verdad y impmon y calumon siguen allá a fuera´´

Kazu : ``hay algo que no hemos considerado con todos nosotros aquí quien esta cuidando la tierra de los digimon salvajes ´´

Rika : ``hasta que usas las neuronas bien un grupo se quedara aquí y el otro ira hasta donde esta el arca para regresar a la tierra ´´

Kazu/kenta : ``nosotros´´ alzando sus brazos

Rika : ``ja que machos ´´

Guardurmon despertó sorprendido : ``o no ´´

Terriermon :``que pasa ´´

Guardrumon :``guilmon se fue ´´

Lopmon :``como lo sabes ´´

Guardrumon abrió su mano mostrando un holograma en que mostraba a guilmon

Guilmon : ``quizás ya notaron que yo no estoy me eh ido voy a intentar recuperar mi cuerpo original para que guilmon no se un peligro para todos por favor cuiden a takato por mi y por favor decirle que me perdone por abandonarlo así . Bueno sin mas me despido me disculpas si los preocupo , lopmon me e llevado una vendas de susei espero que no te enojes y descuiden yo estaré bien adiós regresare cuando encurte una solución a esto ´´cortándose el holograma

Rika : ``esto es malo ´´.

**Mundo digital , desierto**

Guilmon caminaba con dificultada atravesó de las arenas su heridas no ayudaban mucho a su paso mientras caminaba venia una y otra ves el arrepentimiento de haber dejado al grupo pero sabia que debía a serlo sino podría hacerles daño en uno de sus arrebatos de ira mientras caminaba tenia una extraña conversación con su mente o al menos creía que era su mente.

**EN LA MENTE DE GUILMON**

_Guilmon : ``ummm´´_

_¿? : ``que pasa el digimon sellado se canso ´´dijo las voz de su cabeza_

_Guilmon :``umm no solo no se por donde empezar ´´_

_¿? : `` Ja clásico de los machos se creen tanto pero no son nada ´´_

_Guilmon : ``no sabia que la imaginación tuviera genero ¿ espera que es un genero? ´´_

_¿? :``parece que mi inteligencia te instruye eres un idiota ´´_

_Guilmon : ``creo que me estoy volviendo loco tienes nombre voz de mi cabeza´´_

_¿? : ``QUE NO MEDIGAS QUE NO SABES QUIEN SOY ´´_

_Guilmon :``no se dime tu ´´_

_¿? : ``YO SOY LA GRAN KURUBYMON LA GRAN DIGIMON DEMONIO KITSUNE QUIEN DESTRUYO PARTE DEL MUNDO DIGITAL Y ES TEMIDA POR TODOS JAJAJAJAJA´´_

_Guilmon : ``kurubymon eh me suena familiar y dime kurubymon como es que estas en mi cabeza ´´_

_Kurubimon : ``fue cuando lucemon te quito tu sello original yo me libere y entre en tu cuerpo por eso tienes esa apariencia ´´_

**FUERA DE SU MENTE**

Guilmon sin prestarle mucha atención a su mente llego a su limite su cuerpo ya no podían seguir sus heridas se habían abierto y comenzaron a sangrar el callo a suelo : ``los siento takato … no …puedo…..seguir te fa-lle ´´mientras cerraba sus ojos diviso un silueta que lo miraba desde arriba la figura se le hizo familiar ´´

¿? : ``ERES UN DESATRE´´ grito .

Guilmon comprendió por la voz que no era quien creí que era `` tu no eres renamon´´ cerrando sus ojos.

**Mundo digital , territorio de los devas**

Bellzemon volaba atreves del cielo en su espalda un mal herida gatomon a causa del poco veneno que ha sorbió y afecto y calumon todos se dirigían así los devas para pedir ayuda mientras se dirigían un brillo amarillo llamo la atención de beelzemon : ``que rayos fue eso ahhhhh´´ fue cortado por un proyectil que impacto en su estomago rompió parte de su ropa ``quien rayos esta hay ´´

Un digimon con apariencia de dragón con una armadura dorada se presento ante el ``quien rayos eres tu ´´

¿? : ``debo cumplir mi misión ´´dijo en voz dual extraña

Gatomon abrió su ojo sorprendida de oír la voz : ``magnamon ´´ dijo sorprendida

Beelzemon : ``que tu conoces a este ´´

Magnamon se lanzo con una pata a beelzemon este la esquivo y se preparo para atacar con su arma cuando el brillo de la armadura lo segó por un momento pero por intento logro bloquear un ataque e parte de el.

Gatomon :``veemon detente no sabes lo que haces ´´ Grito con voz débil.

Magnamon no reacciono eh intento golpear a beelzemon nueva mente este de nuevo lo esquivo y dio una pata en su armadura que lo envió al suelo.

Gatomon :``que haces ´´

Beelzemon :``hola el nos ataca que quieres que asiera ´´grito

Gatomon : ``el esta siendo controlado idiota ´´grito con rabia

Calumon : ``ya no peleen calu ´´

Beelzemon : ``que tienes algo con este o que si me obliga lo matare ya estas advertida´´

¿? : ``que duro realmente tu nombre no miente eres realmente un demon lord

Gatomon ojos abiertos _¨que¨ _``quien res muéstrate ´´

¿? : ``ya me olvidaste gatomon o debería decir traidora ´´

Piedmon apareció de la nada y se encostro al lado de magnamon

Gatomon : ``tu ´´dijo débil

Piedmon : ``así traidora o debería decir estúpida creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta tu no traicionaste a tus compañeros todo fue una falsa y lo supimos desde el comienzo así que mi amo decidió tomar a tu amigo como un arma ahora si esto será divertido jajajajajajaja´´ riendo como maniático.

Gatomon :``mal….´´se desmayo.

Beelzemon :``rayos ´´.

Piedmon :``bien termina con ese estúpido demon lord ´´desapareciendo.

Magnamon se lanzo otra vez contra beelzemon y comenzó un lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ambos estando casi iguales beelzemon uso sus garras para intentar destruir la armadura pero esta era muy dura se separo de el y uso su pistolas.

**BALAS DE DOBLE IMPACTO**

Las balas no hicieron efecto en la armadura

Magnamon

**MAGNA PUEÑETASO**

En viendo al suelo a beelzemon herido por el impacto en ese momento apareció piedmon a su lado ``ya esta es todo lo que puedes hacer no mereces llamarte demon lord termínalo en ese momento

**PUNTA DE FLECHA**

Una gran cantidad de flecas callaron sobre piedmon y magnamon

**AULLIDO DE LOS CIELOS**

Una oda sónica los golpeo combinada con las flechas a piedmon enojado dijo : ``quien rayos hizo esto muéstrate.

En las cercanía se mostraron caturamon y magiramon en el cielo luego aprecio

Piedmon enloqueció : malditos como se atreven a asarme esto a mi lo pagaran lo pagaran cuando mi amo tenga el poder gobernara toda esta tierra jajajjajajaja ataca ´´

Magnamon se lanzo contras los tres digimon ambos usaron sus ataques y lo derribaron haciendo que estuviera inconsciente

Piedmon : ``ahhhhh volveré ´´desapareciendo

Beelzemon no estaba muy lejos y sus sentidos se descoloraron y quedo inconsciente enfrente de los 3 devas.

**Mundo humano ,lugar desconocido**

Sampson : ``están preparados ´´

Todos : ``si ´´

Yamaki : ``estamos listo para lanzar el arca al mundo digital esperemos que funcione ´´

Miki : ``las coordenada están fijas ´´

Riley :``listo para enviarla ´´

SR WONG : Enviando porcentaje completo 34% bien esto indica que el arca va en camino entro con existo ´´

Sampson :``muy bien manténganme informado ´´

**Mundo digital, lugar desconocido**

Guilmon despertó en lo que parecía un cueva estaba confundido no supo como llego hay lo ultimo que recordaba era la voz de su cabeza y la figura que vio antes de perder el conocimiento ``que ago. aquí ´´dijo con voz monótona

¿? : ``hasta que despertaste ´´

Guilmon intento parase pero sus piernas están dormidas y callo ``quien eres ´´

La figura avanzo hasta ponerse frente a el era similar a renamon solo que de color blanco su brazo izquierdo no tenia guante tenia marcas de color oro en su brazo que iban desde su mano hasta su ojo izquierdo los cuales eran del mismo color tenia ropa similar a la de taomon pero era como renamon en vez del símbolo del el ying y el yang tenia el signo de del digihazard su brazo derecho poseía una manga muy degrada y llevaba pantalones purpuras como los de taomon y en su cuello tenia un bufanda de color amarillo muy larga con símbolos extraños la punta de sus orejas eran moradas y algunas partes de su hombro al igual que su cola que tenia marcas a su alrededor la figura lanzo un pantalón a guilmon dando la vuelta :`` mejor cúbrete ´´

Guilmon . ``por una extraña razón sintió vergüenza y se puso los pantalones rápidamente los cuales cubrían desde su cintura hasta sus pies erran de color marrón oscuro y algo rotos ,guilmon siguió hacia fuera cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el desierto se encontraba en un templo muy parecido al primero con muchos símbolos que no entendía , en el centro se daba una gran cantidad de luz solas y una gran escalera que iba al techo guilmon subió por la escalera hasta el tejado solo para quedar mas impresionado el estaba encima de un gran torre dedo allí se podía ver kilómetros de ruinas una grade y gigantesca ciudad sus ruinas era enorme y en el centro un gran templo con un anillo gigante sobre el cual estaba roto en su parte superior ``guau´´ dijo sin expresión.

¿?: ``es impresionante no ´´vino las vos de des las escaleras era el digimon extraño el salto y quedo frente a gu¡lmon.

Guilmon : ``quien eres tu ´´.

¿? : ``Yo soy Rumimon y yo soy tu entrenadora ´´dijo señalándolo.

Guilmon confundido : ``eh unmm un placer Rumimon soy guilmon ´´estrechando su mano

Rumimon :``no me llames así desde ahora te digieras a mi como tu sensei ``dijo enojada tomando su mano y golpeándolo contra el suelo ``entiendes ´.´

Guilmon reacciono y se levanto y coló en posición de lucha ``que quieres decir no quieres se mi amiga ´´

Rumimon : ``oh quieres luchar pero como lo harás sino puede moverte ´´ Juntado sus manos.

Guilmon : ``eh que pasa´´ mirando sus pies que estaban atados por rocas hasta su cintura ```que es esto´´.

Rumimon :``escucha guilmon se mucho de ti tu eres el portador del digihazard cierto, dejaste a tu compañero humano para no hacerle daño si perdías el control yo puedo ayudarte a controlar la fuerza de esa esencia dentro de ti dime que dices yo puedo enseñarte lo que se despezuñe de todos yo soy tu ante pasado guardián del digihazard ´´

Guilmon :``que ´´ sorprendido las rocas de sus pies desaparecieron ``sígueme ´´dijo rumimon guilmon la siguió hasta el fina del tejado ya comenzaba a anochecer.

**Mundo digital ,locomon estación.**

Todos le habían explicado la situación a takato este como era de esperarse no lo tomo muy bien rika tratando de calmarlo mientras Henry hablaba con sampson ha cerca de donde quedaría el arca

Sampson :``el arca que hemos enviado llegara dentro de 15 minutos a las zona donde estáis estén listos´´

Henry : ``chicos tenemos que prepararnos el arca llegara pronto takato estas bien ´´

Takato mirando al suelo : ``si Henry solo preocupado ´´dijo monótono.

Rika : ``lo mejor será que te vallas con los otros despresad e todo no puede luchar por la falta d.e…..´´.

Takato :``no yo no me iré no sin guilmon ´´.

RIka :``pero google eres inútil sin tu digimon ´´grito enojada.

Takato sabia que si le lleva la contrario podía sufrir por ello pero no le importo : ``rika quieras o no no me iré sin guilmon no me importa si me golpeas no me aras camíbar de parecer ´´dijo enejando

Rika se refreno para no golpearlo en la cara ella sabia que tenia razón fuerte para quedarse pero quien seria su compañero.

Takato luego se dirigió a su ha ciento y se quedo en silencio mientras susei hablaba con Henry lopmon y terriermon

Susei : ``pero hermano quiero quedarme yo también soy un tamer ´´

HENRY :``Susei lose pero es muy peligroso que germanescas aquí lo mejor será que regreses con papa por favor no quiero que te pase nada ´´

Susei :``pero pero ´´

Lopmon :``susei se que no el momento pero yo permaneceré aquí con los demás ´´

Susei : ``que tu también me abandonas ´´

Lopmon :``no susei es solo que aquí es un lugar muy peligroso y yo debo ayudar a mis amigos y debo guiarlo por las zonas conocidas por mi susei por favor no quiero que te pase nada ´´

Susei :``bien lo hare ´´

Henry/terriermon/lopmon :`` èh ´´sorprendidos

Susei :``si entiendo necesitaran mi ayuda como fura enfermera en el mundo humano cuando tengan pacientes ´´

Henry y lopmon cayeron gotas de sudor : ``si así es entises regresaras ´´

Susei cabeceo y Henry suspiro

Rika miro algo que se aproximaba ``es el arca ´´grito

EN el cielo se abrió un portal por la cual el arca asedio hasta llegar a la tierra

Kazu :``bien subamos ´´kazu ,kenta ,guardrumon y marineangemon y susei subieron al arca ``uh takato no bienes ´´.

Takato no respondió .

Renamon :``lopmon por que no subes ´´.

Lopmon :``yo no iré tengo una promesa que cumplir ´´.

Renamon no comprendió lo que dijo y miro a rika.

Rika :``bien susei dile a mama que estoy bien y que no se preocupe que pronto volveremos ´´.

Susei cabeceo y el arca comenzó a subir por el portal y desapareció.

**Mundo digital , ¿?**

Guilmon Esta sentado frente a una fogata y a su lado su nueva amiga o maestra no estaba seguro :

``y en ton ces censéis como sabes sobre mi y mis amigo ´´

Rumimon :``guilmon yo te es seguido desde que llegaste al mundo humano por que mi deber es enseñarte a ser un guardián del hazard un peligro que a afectado a este mundo digital desde mas alla de sus inicios ´´

Guilmon :``podrías decirme lo que sabes ´´

Rumimon .``bien todo comenzó el día en que te materializaste a este mundo lucemon …´´

Guilmon : ``espera conoces a lucemon ´´

Rumimon golpeo a guilmon en la cabeza : ``no interrumpas a tu sensei cuando habla ´´

Guilmon cabeceo

Rumimon :``Lucemon fue el elegido para ser el próximo guardián en ese en ton ces yo era la actual guardiana pero mi base no podía soportar mas a megisdramon ese es el nombre del digimon que robo y absorbió los peligros digitales haces mas de mil años y fue destruido por holydramon una de los grandes dragones del mundo digital. Ella lo destruyo pero el peligro digital quedo liberado durante mucho tiempo el digimundo estuvo a punto de destruirse así que entre las vistas sagradas sellaron los datos del digihazard en un digimon después de que eso ocurriera la paz regreso al mundo digital pero luego de 100 años el digimon a quien se le había colocado el digihazad no pudo soportarlo mas así que las bestias sagradas buscaron a otro digimon quien cargo con el y el anterior tenia la misión de enseñarle todo acerca de el así se a repetido hasta hoy lucemon era el siguiente en la lista pero en el momento de insertarlo en su cuerpo tus datos se atravesaron en el proceso convirtiéndote en el portador de la mitad del digihazad y la otra lucemon esa es la historia para cumplir con mi deber de entrenarlo a el pero faltaba el digimon extraño que dividió el digihazard ósea tu ´´

Guilmon estaba sin palabras

Rumimon : ``si quieres controlar tu energía yo puedo ayudarte aun que ya no poseas a megisdramon en tu sistema aun debo enseñar al otro elegido para llevarlo y bien que dices ´´

Guilmon cabeceo : ``censéis enséñeme a controlarme y hacer mas fuerte para proteger a mi tamer ´´dijo inclinándose y en voz seria

Rumimon : ``muy bien tu entrenamiento comenzara mañana prepárate nunca volver a sentir comodidad con este entrenamiento llegaras a hacer uno de los mas fuertes digimon que allá pisado estas tierras´´

Guilmon cabeceó ¨_por ti takato ´´_

**Mundo digital ,La tierra de los devas**

Gatomon abrió sus ojos lentamente aun estaba aturdida por el veneno mirando a su alrededor esta impmon quien parecía inconciente y calumon volando encima de el cuando recordó las palabras de piedmon ``demon lord´´ fue cuando miro fijamente en el ``realmente será uno de ellos ´´dijo en voz baja.

Calumon :``gatomon esta despierta calu ´´volando sobre ella.

Gatomon : ``no puedo confiar en el ´´mirando fijamente a impmon se levanto y camino así donde estaba acostado ``no puedo ´´ dijo afilando un de sus uñas ,calumon la miraba confundida ella levando una sus garras hasta el cuello de impmon cuando ello que se aproximaban 1 digimon quien era carutamon quien llevaba a magnamon inconsciente en su espalda.

Gatomon bajo su garra rápidamente y fue así el ``que le pasa que le a echo ´´grito con rabia

Carutamon :``el quedo inconsciente no sabemos cuando despertara es mejor destruirlo ahora que podamos ´´.

Gatomon :``no te permitiré hacer eso ´´colocando en posición de ataque.

Carutamon :``no peleare con ti go seria perder mi tiempo si quieres salvarle la vida a este digimon habla con zhuganmon el es nuestro líder ´´dijo marchándose.

Gatomon se dirigió hacia las zona donde se encontraba muy furiosa.

**Mundo ,humano ,parque**

Sampson :``cuanto falta para la llegada completa del arca ´´

Yamaki :``estará aquí dentro de poco ´´

Rylei .``tenemos que darnos prisa ´´.

En ese momento el arca emergió de un portal en ella se entraban los que decidieron regresar a la tierra.

Yamamki :`que y el resto ´´.

Kazu : ``es una larga historia ´´.

Samsom :``tenemos que irnos al refugio tenemos compañía rápido ´´.

Fin del capitulo


	12. Chapter 12 La Union

**Digimon tamer las cosas del destino**

**Capitulo 12 La unión y la aparcion del caballero de capa roja**

**Mundo digital ,¿?**

Rumimon y guilmon se encontraban en el interior de una de las ruinas de las zona.

Rumimon : ``bien guilmon lo primero que te enseñare será combate cuerpo a cuerpo un estilo de lucha con todo tu cuerpo ´´

Guilmon : ``quiero aprender para proteger a takato y a los otros ´´

Rumimon : ``bien pero antes de enseñarte este estilo de lucha debes aprender a controlar a tu adjunto ´´

Guilmon :``¿adjunto? ´´

Rumimon :``adjunto es el termino que usamos para nombrar a digimon con otro sellado en su interior como tu ´´

Guilmon :``pero megisdramon ya se fue… la voz de mi cabeza ´´

Rumimon : ``mejor lo are de esta forma ´´sacando un pergamino y dibujando un circulo en el el símbolo del digihazard de una forma distinta al original luego lo ajito y una luz azul comenzó a salir de guilmon esta dio forma a una pequeña zorrilla de color azul con símbolos por todo su cuerpo como una viximon en miniatura con la diferencia de tener nueve colas .

Guilmon : ``ummmm tu eres mi imaginación ´´

Rumimon :``ellas es tu adjunto su nombre es kurubymon ´´

Kurubymon abriendo sus ojos : ``uh soy libre SOY LIBRE un momento por que estoy así eh y quien rayos eres tu ,rumimon debí saber que estabas detrás de esto ´´

Guilmon :``hola ´´

Kurubymon : ``tu tu eres el dinosaurio estúpido en que me introduje´´

Guilmon enojado :``oye no medidas estúpidos enana´´

Kurubymon enojada : ``que como te atreves a llamarme así digimon de quinta ´´

Guilmon :``no soy un digimon de quintan y si lo soy al menos soy mas alto´´

Kurubymon :``oye no te imaginas mi tama….´´

Rumimon :``BASTA ´´Golpeando a ambos dejándolo en el piso

Guilmon : àuch eso dolió ves lo que haces ´´

Kurubymon :``urrrgggg rumimon te aprovechas que no tengo mis poderes cierto ´´

Rumimon :``cállense los 2 la razón es por que te libere por que ustedes debe aprender a trabaja juntos como uno solo de otro modo no sobrevivirán a mi entrenamiento ´´

Guilmon :``uh ´´

Kurubymon : ``no voy a trabajar con el ´´

Rumimon :``pues deberes si quieres vivir ´´alzando su mano y juntándola con la otra y salir muchas chipas y el suelo comenzó a moverse una gran mano salió de el y atrapado a guilmon y kurubymon y hemos fueron llevados lejos del lugar.

**Mundo digital ,¿?**

Devimon :`ÉSTUPIDO QUE RAYOS PENSABAS CUANDO TE ENFRENTASTE A LOS DEVAS ERS UN INVESIL ´´Grito fuertemente golpeando la mesa devimon

Piedmon :``pero señor yo yo ´´

Devimon :``PERO NADA E MOS PERDIDO A LA MAYORIA DE NUESTRO GRUPO TAMIBEN A LA CABLE DE LA EVOLUCION TODOS NUESTROS PLANES SE ESTAN BIENIENDO ABAJO ADEMAS DE QUE PERDISTE EL CONTROL DDE MAGNAMON QUE RAYOS VAMOS A HACER AHORA ´´

Lucemon :``ya deja de gritar ´´apareciendo de la nada

Devimon :``tu cuando llegaste donde rayos estabas te eliminare por esto k vengan ´´

En el cuarto entraron un gran numero de digimons nivel mega y rodearon a lucemon ´``temrinenlo´´ dijo devimon.

Lucemon solo sonrió : ``ustedes digimon que siguen a este líder sin sentido únanse a mi yo seré el nuevo dios de este mundo ´´.

Devimon :``que rayos no eres nadie solo eres un estorbo te borrare del mapa ´´.

Derrápense de lucemon comenzó a brillar en rojo y las columnas del cuarto comenzaron a agrietarse con temblores : ``tienes suerte aun no puedo contro…..´´fue cortado cuando las garras de devimon lo atravesaron el pecho y este comenzaba a desvanecerse ``no eres nada ´´dijo devimon lucmeon solo reía ``yo regresare ´´Cuando los datos fueron absorbido por devimon sus fuerzas alcanzaron limites inimaginables la presión de su energía podía sentir casi en todo el mundo digital ``este poder es increíble ´´dijo mientras el símbolo digital se dibujo en su pecho ``ahora comienza el plan LA CONQUISTA DE HAMBOS MUNDOS ´´.

Todos los digiimon presente levantaron la mano en señal de apoyo.

Devimon :``bien comencemos wargreymon lleva al grupo de casa para terminar con los humanos que un están aquí piedmon tu ven comigo y otro grupo de digimon atacaremos a las bestias sagradas en cuanto a prydemon tu ve al mundo humano y aniquílalo cuando estéis listo partiremos jajajajja´´.

Todos :``si ´.

**La zona de los devas**

Gatomon había entrado en el palacio de Zhuqiaomon para hablar con el acerca de magnamon mientras entre va en sus dominios noto varios digimons reunidos en una especie de sala al parecer discutían algo sobre lucemon aun que gatomon no se que do a oír la conversación y continuo hasta llegar con Zhuqiaomon .

Zhuqiaomon : ``tu eres el digimon que vino con beelzemon quien eres tu ´´.

Gatomon : ``Mino nombre es gatomon soy amiga del digimon que capturaron llamado magnamon e venido por el mi misión es regresarlo con migo con mis demás compañeros ´´

Zhuqiaomon :``NO TE CREO TU ERES UNA DE LOS DIGIMON DE PARTE DE DEVIMON Y LUCEMON O M E EQUIBOCO ´´´dijo gritando .

Gatomon :``no te equivocas yo estaba con devimon pero el único propósito era por magnamon el esta siendo controlado no sabe lo que hace ´´.

Vakiramon entrando en la habitación : ``ella tiene razón analice los datos del digimon y descubrí un dato oscuro anclado a su base al parecer es lo que lo controla pero hay un problema esta muy pegada a su base y si la retiramos no aguantaría y moriría ´´.

Gatomon :``no no dejare que lo maten debe a ver otra forma ´´.

Vakiramon :``la hay separando su evolución de su base el dato esta mas a apegado a su forma de magnamon si se separa la evolución tu amigo podría salvarse , además señor debo decirle algo importante que descubrí sobre ese digimon. Es de clase A el asunto que devo decirle ´´

Zhuqiaomon :``entiendo gatomon sal de la habitación no confió en una aliada de devimon permanecerás en tu celda mientras decido tu futuro ´´

Gatomon : ``que no puedes hacerme eso ´´dijo enojada pero un grupo de digimon vino y la forzó a irse del lugar.

Zhuqiaomon :``bien que tienes que decirme ´´

Vakiramon :``señor esta evolución que el posee tiene los datos originales de magnamon su evolución es genuina y no una modificación realmente es magnamon que apareció durante la guerra digital ocurrida cuando megisdramon robo el digihazard hace 1000 mil años ´´

Zhuqiaomon :``es interesante dime si separamos la evolución podría recordar ´´

Vakiramon :``posiblemente al parecer el digimon en el que habita no tiene idea de quien es ahora quizás este adjunto a su cuerpo el nombre original del digimon es veemon ´´.

Zhuqiaomon :``interesante quizás nos sea de utilidad ´´.

Vakiramon : ``si señor empezare de inmediato ´´.

Zhuqiaomon : ``que a sucedido con los humanos ´´.

Vakiramon :``aun se encuentran vagando por el mundo digital creo que se dirigen así aquí ´´.

**Mundo Digital , locomon**

Después de la partida de los demás regresaron a locomon y prosiguieron su camino hasta la zona donde estaban los devas .

Henry : suspiro ``bueno supongo que hará podremos estar mas tranquilos ahora que susei esta en casa ´´.

Rika :``si ´´mirando hacia takato ``a habido algo ´´.

Takato negó con la cabeza : ``el digivice sigue igual ´´el digivice mostraba la fleca que colocaba la posición de guilmon pero ahora había mas de una flecha 7 apuntando en todas las direcciones ´´.

Hnery :``puede que se allá dañado ´´.

Takato :``quizás pero me pregunto donde estará ´´

Rika :`´descuida takato seguramente esta por hay ya volverá ´´

Takato :``pero no entiendes no se como se encuentra si esta bien o esta mal ,si esta vivo si esta muerto no se ni siquiera si se fue por mi culpa no se si soy el culpable como la ultima ves que evoluciono a megisdramon no se …..´´llorando .

Rika : ``tanquilisate googles todo saldrá bien no te desespere ven toma un poco de aire ´´dijo levantándolo con la ayuda de Henry.

Mientras los digimon mantenían su propia conversación

Terriermon :``sigo diciendo guilmon se fue por que tiene vergüenza ´´

Lopmon :``vergüenza ´´.

Terriermon :`` claro se parece a renamon que esperabas si yo me viera así de feo huir seria lo primero que haría ´.´

Renamon :``cállate no tienes derecho a juzgar a mi especie de esa manera nuestra especie fue una de las mas respetadas hace años y por el simple echo que esta extinta no te da derecho a burlarte ´´dijo enojada.

Lopmon :``ella tiene razón no debes burlarte de guilmon guilmon la esta pasando mal con este problema para que lo ultimo que hagas es una broma de que ahora es kitsune ´´´dijo enojada .

Terriermon :``huy no sabia que guilmon tuviera sobre protectora umm lopmon pudo hablarte un segundo sin renamon no quiero que se enoje con migo por hablar de la relación de ella y guilmon la que podría suceder jejeje ´´.

Renamon un pedacito sonrojada :``como te atreves a decir eso mejor cierra es boca sin no quieres que te borre de este mundo ´´dijo enojada.

Lopmon enojada :``ya basta de bromas ven ´´´jalando a terriermon por la oreja.

Mientras lopmon y terriermon se dirijan a otro lugar renamon quedo pensativa.

Renamon ¨_no lo soporto como se atreve eso conejo estúpido a decir eso sobre mi especie no lo destruyo por no tener problemas con su tamer pero ¨_suspiro _¨guilmon donde estará …..l eh por que pienso así solo estoy preocupada por el claro si eso en fin las situación es muy dura lucemon que parece ser mas fuerte que antes , la preocupación de rika , el mundo digital y humano en peligro y la desaparición de guilmon y yo sin hacer nada siempre es sido una inútil aunque demuestre otra cosa ¨_de repente renamon recordó las palabras de guilmon : ``O en serio yo pensé que eras muy fuerte cuando luchamos en el parque la primera ves y siempre quise ser muy fuerte como tu e inteligente ´´ ¨_supongo que yo mostré eso y eso fue lo que el creyó ojala y este bien ¨._

**Mundo digital , ¿?**

En medio de unas ruinas rodeadas por un gran muro cayeron dos digimon uno negro y el otro azul detrás de ellos desentiendo uno blanco.

Guilmon :``augh que es esto ´´pidió mirando alrededor.

Rumimon :``esta era una antigua ciudad digita ahora solo son ruinas ´´.

Kerubymon : ``para que nos as traídos aquí ´´.

Rumimon :``para que puedan sincronizarse sus bases ´´.

Guilmon : ``¿sincronizarse? ´´.

Rumimon : ``aquí ambos tendrán que ayudarse mutuamente para sobrevivir permanecerán en este lugar 10 días volveré por ustedes y para asegurarme de que no peleen o huyan toda la pared grande estará sellada por mi ,una vez sincronizados podrán llevar sus poderes al limite bien adiós y suerte ´´desapareciendo

Guilmon :``espera´´

Kerubymon :``estúpida ´´

Guilmon :``uh ´´´

Kerubymon :``umg pensar que trabajaría con tigo ´´Dijo de espalda

Guilmon :``por que tienes que ser así quieres ser amiga de guilmon ´´

Kerubymon :``déjame en paz tu sobrevive por tu cuenta yo lo are por la mía ´´Dijo dejando solo a guilmon.

Guilmon suspiro y se dirigió en otra dirección.

**Mundo Humano ¿?**

Sampson :por que no han venido todos en el arca no sabemos si podemos enviar una nueva arca para buscarlos se dan cuenta de lo que han echo ´´dijo enojado

Kazu :`` uhg ´´

Yamaki :``señor wong es posible enivar de nuevo el arca ´´

SR Wong : ``si creo que si pero tomara mucho tiempo para programarla en pesare de in mediato susei ven con migo ´´.

Kenta :``oh es cierto lo olvidaba Henry aun tiene el comunicador ´´

Sampson :``excelente miki contacta con el grupo ´´.

Miki :``SEÑOR UN GRAN CANTIDAD DE DIGIMONS NIVEL MEGA SE APROXIMAN A LA BARRERA DIGITAL ES UN EJERCITO SI ROMPEN LA BARRERA PODRAN EMEGER EN DONDE SEA ´´Dijo en frente de la computadora.

Sampson :``todos a sus puestos quiero que los mantengan vigilados miki en cuanto llegaran. ´´

Miki : ``dentro de cuatro horas ´´.

Sampson :``bien ´´

Kazu/kenta : ``Señor sampson también queremos ayudar ´´

Sampson : ``no es por ofender pero sus digimons no podrán con ese ejercito ´´

Kagura :``señor yo podría aumentar sus habilidades para la batalla creo que puedo hacerlo ´´.

Sampson :``estas seguro ´´

Kagura : ``posiblemente´´

Kenta : ``hoy este eso guardrumon serás mas fuerte ´´

Guardrumon :``si mas fuerte ´´

Sampson :``de cualquier forma saben si hay alguien mas que nos ayude ´´

Kazu :``creo saber quien ´´

**Mundo digital ¿?**

Guilmon quien ya llevaba separado de kerubymon hace horas buscaba atabes de las ruinas algo con lo que hacer un refugio o casa mientras caminaba se preguntaba donde estaba y sobretodo como estaba takato si estaría triste ,enojado o aun peor si lo odiaría estos pensamientos mantenían en la mente de guilmon mientras avanzaba encontró una lanza muy vieja pero estaba rota solo tenia la punta con un dibujo en ella aunque no era de mucho guilmon la guardo sintió que era necesario sentía una extraña atracción así el trozo del arma que recogió . el siguió su camino hasta llegar a otro templo era extraño parecía ayer mas de un templo con el símbolo de su pecho y todos en ruinas ,en ese momento comenzó a llover y el entro rápidamente mientras en las cercanías se escucho una explosión la cual guilmon oyó y subió hasta el techo del templo para investigar cuando logro ver que era lo que hizo el ruido se sorprendió era un digimon gigante como megargomon pero era raro tenia varias partes de otros digimon alas distintas brazos distintos parecía la unión de varias partes de digimon el vio que la criatura atacaba algo era kerubymon quien huía de el guilmon al ver la salto rápidamente aun edificio cercano al principio se sorprendió de que el saltara tan alto el nunca lo había echo pero no presto a eso y se dirigió así kerubymon ,en medio de las bolas de fuego lanzadas por la criatura una de ellas hirió a kerubymon el digimon se hacer y estaba a punto de pisarla cuando un roca golpeo su cabeza aun que no le hizo dañar por su metal en su cráneo dirigió su atención a guilmon la criatura le arrojo un bola de fuego que el esquivo ,guilmon intento correr así el digimon saltando en el aire.

Guilmon :``BOLA DE FUEGO ´´Grito sin resultado ``pero que ´´derrápense fue golpeado por el digimon gigante y enviado hasta las ruinas cercanas.

**EN LAS RUINAS**

Guilmon se encontraba entre los escombros kerubymon que huyo mientras guilmon distrajo al digimon se acerco a el .

Kerubymon : ``estúpido que crees que haces por que dejaste vencer así ´´

Guilmon :``no se lance uno de mis ataques pero no hubo resultados oh estas bien ´´

Kerubymon :``como que no funciono y por que viniste aquí en primer lugar ´´dijo enojada

Guilmon :``por que estabas en problemas y la sensei dijo que trabajáramos en equipo ´´

Keubymon :``no era tu problema si moría o no que te da el derecho de preocuparte si me pasa algo ´´dijo enojada.

Guilmon :``que guilmon siempre cuida de sus amigos tu eres amiga de guilmon uno ´´

Kerubymion mirada asombro : ``¿amigo? ´´

Guilmon :``si por que te pones así ´´

Kerubymon :``por que …..´´fue interrumpida cuando el digimon gigante la tomo con una de sus garras guilmon se arreguindo de su mano mientras la levantada intentando liberar a kerubymon BROCK BEAR Grito sin resultados ``por que mis taque no funcionan ´´guilmon recordó el trozo de metal que había encontrado y lo incrusto en la garra del digimon este solto kerubymon y guilmon la trapo cuando se alejaba de lugar el digimon disparo un rayo de su boca que golpeo a guilmon y kerubymon dejándolo heridos en medio de rocas.

Guilmon :``es inútil no podremos contra el no se que hacer no se moverme con este cuerpo no se ´´.

Kerubymon :``déjame tomar el control de tu cuerpo ´´

Guilmon :`` que ´´

Kerubymon : ``tu no conoces las habilidades que tienes con ese cuerpo yo podría guiarte para que luches contra el digimon raro ´´

Guilmon sonrió : ``oh fuiste amable bien hagámoslo ´´

Keruvymon :``espera estas consiente si tomo el control podría destruirte, dime confías en mi como para arriesgarte así ´´

Guilmon :``claro guilmon siempre confía en sus amigos por que no eh de confiar en ti acaso no eres mi amigo ´´.

Krubymon se quedo mirando a guilmon de repente ella comenzó a brillar y entro en el cuerpo de guilmon este se ilumino también sus ojos cambiaron y entro en un estado semi salvaje su signo de peligro extendido hasta su cuello sus y un aura roja lo cubrió en marcando la figura de un zorro.

Guilmon /kerubymon : ``adjunto completado ´´dijeron en voz dual .

A lo lejos de hay un figura miraba las ruinas las cuales emitían un brillo color rojo ``posiblemente ´´

Guilmon : ``salió disparado en un gran salto hasta tener a la vista a kimeramon este voló hasta el y intento golpearlo pero lo esquivo cayendo en su cabeza

Guilmon ¨_ahora que¨_

_Kerubymon ¨usa tus técnicas yo te guiare te trasmitiré parte de mis conocimientos ¨_

Guilmon de repente sus ojos pasaron a estado viral y se impulso asía el cielo extendiendo sus brazos.

**HOJA INFERNO**

Lanzando cristales del tamaño de rocas incendiados que impactaron en el digimon dejándolo seria mente herido sus datos comenzaban a desprenderse pero el digimon lanzo su garras asi guilmon el de nuevo en su estado salvaje se impulso así el puño

**FUEGO AZUL**

Dado un golpe a la garra del digimon al momento del impacto una extraña energía en forma de rayos aprecio y recorrió al digimon entero y el trozo de lanza que guilmon había usado para liberar a kerubymon se transformo en un lanza completa la cual guilmon recogió al caer en la garra del digimon y corrió hasta su cabeza y la incrusto en su cuello haciendo que gritara y se desvaneciera completamente.

Después de eso guilmon callo al suelo inconsciente su cuerpo estaba cargado de energía era demasiada para el , rumimon apareció a su lado y lo recogió volviendo a desaparecer

**1 HORA DESPES**

Guilmon despertó en lo que parecía un cuarto por una extraña razón sentía su cuerpo extremadamente débil miro sus brazos para impresionarse tenia grandes rasguños que iva desde sus manos hasta sus homorbros algunos eran muy profundo y unos estaban sangrando guilmon bio a su alrededor el grupo de vendas que trajo de lopmon y se las coloco en sus brazos cubriendo sus heridas ambos vendajes empezaban en su mano hasta su hombro guilmon vio alrededor y había una puerta el intento levantarse pero sus piernas estaban muy débiles en ese momento rumimon entro.

Rumimon :``es mejor que no te muevas tu cuerpo podría convertirse en datos ten ´´ofreciéndole un paquete de datos

Guilmon : ``GRASIAS ´´Dijo tomando el dato y adsorbiéndolo oh y que sucedió con kerubymon ´´

Rumimon :``ella ya se fue la envié con los devas para informales de lucemon ´´

Guilmon : ``oh …. Bueno y que pasara a hora ´´

Rumimon : ``guilmon empezará tu entrenamiento debo enseñarte a controlar tus poderes ´´

Guilmon :``i cuando empezará el entrenamiento de guilmon ´´

Rumimon saliendo del cuarto : ``lo primero será que te recuperes y debe saber la verdad´´

Guilmon : ``¿verdad? ´´

Rumimon : ``ya lo sabrás descansa ´´.

**Mundo digital zona de los devas**

Gatomon se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación esperando como estaría veemon mientras impmon despertó y calumon se encontraba con Zhuqiaomon.

Impmon : ``eh cara de gato que tienes te ves tensa ´´

Gatomon no respondió

Impmon :``oye te pregunte que tienes OYE ´´

Gatomon : `callat….´´

Vakiramon :``digimon tu amigo ya esta le hemos separado la evolución de magnamon ya puedes verlo ´´.

Gatomon salió detrás de vakiramon y impmon tras ella

**Mundo digital Bosque**

En lo profundo del bosque digital se encontraba una pequeña aldea de digimon mayormente floramos y digimons voladores aun que era muy pequeña estaba rodeadas por antiguas ruinas digitales ya cubiertas por la vegetación . No muy lejos de hay se aproximaba piedmon y un digimon con el un metaltyramon .

Piedmon se coloco sobre la aldea: ``escuchen digimos de bajo nivel queremos que no entreguen la omegacor de lo contrario sufrirán las consecuencias.

De una de las casa de la aldea salió un lithimon y subió hasta piedmon.

Lillymon :``que quieres aquí ´´

Piedmon : ``simple querida entrégame la omegacore se que la esconden ´´

Lillymon :``omegacore no se de que hablas ´´´

Piedmon :``te are recordar ´´chasqueando sus dedos

Metaltyramon

LASER NUCLEAR

Arrasando parte de la aldea los digimon corrían despavoridos y algunos se convirtieron en datos.

Lillymon :``maldito pagaras´´

**CAÑON FLOR**

Piedmon esquivo el cañon y reapareció detrás de ella : ``mala elección ´´alzando su mano

Rapidmon : ``detente ´´

**FUEGO RAPID**

Piedmon tubo que cancelar su ataque para esquivar el misil quien dio en lillymon cayendo al suelo , piedmon reapareció al lado de metaltyramon ``encárgate tu tengo otro plan ´´desapareciendo.

RIka llego junto a renamon ,turuerimon , takato y Henry al lugar.

Rika :``cobarde ven y pelea ´´

Henry : ``que es ´´alzando su digivice ``METALTYRAMON DEL TIPO VIRUS SUS ATAUQE ES LASER NUCLEAR ESTA EN ETAPA MEGA ´´

Metaltyramon :``humanos en el mundo digital me pregunto como será destruir uno ´´

Renamon :``primero tienes que vencernos ´´

Metaltyramon se lanzo sin aviso así renamon ella tomo un árbol y lo golpea con el pero no tubo efecto con dificultad renamon se escabullo entre las ramas de los arboles hasta dar un gran salto en el aire.

**TORMENTE DIAMANTE**

Los diamantes chocaron contra el algunos lo hirieron y otras chocaron contra el metal de su cuerpo ,pero metaltyramon movió su cola con una velocidad casi invisible y golpeo a renamon enviando contra un árbol ,el dolor era tanto que renamon no podía levantarse y metaltyramon se acerba a ella rika corrió asi ella junto a turuerimon metaltyramon se preparo para atacar pero rapidmon apareció y lanzo un misil contra el árbol que iba a utilizar su láser nuclear el uso su triangulo de oro ambos ataque choraron haciendo una gran bola de humo que cubrió todo pero metaltyramon la atravesó y golpeo a rapitmon quien fue atrapado en tierra por turuerimon.

Metaltyramon se elevo en el aire : ``es todo los eacsorberes sus datos no son rivales para mi ´´en ese instante rika hizo que renamon evolucionara a kubymon.

**RUEDA DEL DRAGON**

Dijo kubymon así a metaltyramon que lo quemó gravemente pero este la sujeto y la envió fuertemente al suelo ya muy débil perdió su evolución y volvió a ser renamon.

Rapitmon :``es muy fuerte ´.

Metaltyramon :``MUERAN ´´Dijo con rabia.

**LASER NUCLEAR**

El rayo fue disparado así el grupo y la aldea todos atemorizados por lo que ocurriría pero el rayo fue desviado por un relámpago que cayo del cielo causando una gran bola de polvo en ella una extraño resplandor blanco entro y una gran se escucho una discusión dentro hasta que una ráfaga de energía salido disparada de ella. Cuando el polvo se disolvió el grupo vio aun un digimon con armadura blanca resplandeciente una lanza en su mano derecha y un escudo en la otra con una gran capa roja.

Takato :``es….´´dijo con incredibilidad.

Rika : ``gallatmon ´´

**Mundo digital ¿?**

Guilmon ahora levantado se encontraba en el templo digital con rumimon sentada frente a el en frente de una fogata ,guilmon tomo haciento el frente de ella y la fogata.

Guilmon :``sensei ´´haciendo reverencia

Rumimon :`guilmon como te sientes ´´

Guilmon :``me siento bien gracias ´´

Rumimon :``bien guilmon es hora de comenzar con tu entrenamiento pero antes debes conocer la verdad como fue que llegaste con tu tamer ,como eres el portador de l digihazard ,como es que es tu destino estar aquí ,ahora y con migo , la verdadera razón de que todo este como este , esta listo. Dijo seria mirándolo a el.

Guilmon : ``si ´´´dijo serio

Rumimon :`` muy bien en toses empecemos.

Fin del capitulo 12


	13. Capitulo 13 Digihazard

DIGIMON TAMER LAS COSAS DEL DESTINO

**Capitulo 13 Digihazard**

**Mundo digital ¿?**

Rumimon : ``muy bien todo comen so hace casi mil años cuando el mundo digital era muy diferente de los que es ahora en habitaban sociedades muy parecidas a los humanos , los digimon de distintas razas Vivian en ciudades rodeadas por muros en ellas todos los digimon convivíamos unos mas que otros, los digimon que no estaban entre las paredes de las ciudades eran salvajes digimon que solo sabían adsorber información de otros. El hazard comenzó huando el mundo digital no pudo contener una serie de infamaciones peligrosas normalmente restos digimon destruidos del tipo virus entre otras amenazas del mundo digital , en total existían 7 ciudades cada una gobernada por un digimon o raza. Yo nazi en la que ves ahora la ciudad de Canascate llamada así por sus alrededores en esta ciudad era una de las que permanecía el clan de los kitsune mi especie al igual que en otras 2 ciudades . durante años las ciudades convivieron en paz pero una día el día rojo como se conoce entre los digimon mas viejos , Megisdramon uno de los cuatro grandes dragones quien vigilaban el mundo digital desde el cielo robo el digihazard que se encontraba en la ciudad llamada Ridanix el irrumpió en el reino de la ciudad y robo el hazar que estaba sellado en un contenedor en su camino muchos digimon murieron y se creyó que el había sido enviado por la ciudad del desierto llamada Viceras que presentaba una situación similar y las demás ciudades pensaron que esta quería poder mas poder por eso Zhuqiaomon envió a holydramon otro de los grandes dragones a que lo detuviese. Esta logro detenerlo y recuperar el digihazard pero este ahora en su cuerpo era incontrolable la única manera de controlarlo era siendo sellado en una base de un digimon así que fue sellado en un digimon , pero la cosa no termino hay los reyes de cada ciudad desconfiaban de Viceras así que enviaron aun grupo de digimons para una especie de ataque sin embargo cuando llegaron descubrió eran a la ciudad destruida por completo y todos sus habitantes esfumados nadie sabia que había ocurrido ni quien lo había echo. Durante un tiempo las cosas estuvieron calmadas entre las ciudades, Zhuqiaomon y los devas se enfrentaban con un problemas ,los humano ocasionaban serios daños al mundo digital con sus avances en la informática así que busco una forma de eliminarles por un tiempo digimon que enviaban a la tierra jamás volvían así que se dejo enviarlos hasta tener una garantía, esto ocasiono que digimon salvaje quisieran ir a ese mundo pero nunca se volvieron haber a los que iban allá , luego de eso se supo que un digimons de gran poder había destruido las ciudad era ocasionado por UN digiviurus , los digivairus son digimons que tiene en su base anclado un virus pero no normal un virus que los hace inmensamente destructible eh incontrolables según lo que se el rey de esa ciudad tenia uno pero podía controlarlo de hay salió la idea de ajuntarlo con otro digimon para controlar el virus llaqué su portador original ya había muerto a causa de el presumo que el responsable fu ese digimon quien lo poseía en su interior pero no lo se. Pero lo peor fue cuando yo fui la elegida para llevar el digihazard con migo yo seria la portadora luego de que el sustituto ya no pudiera con el cuando recibí el poder todos los digimons me temían pase gran parte de mi vida sola hasta que como yo ahora el antiguo portador del digihazard me entreno y ayudo a controlarlo , al principio no entendí que era lo que ocurría pero al tiempo aprendía controlarlo usar sus poderes a mi favor todo parecía normal hasta el día en que fui avisada de que Seri destituida y era verdad con el tiempo mi cuerpo aunque era fuerte no podía retener el digihazard hay fue el momento el momento en que lucemon fue elegido aun siendo un digihuevo , esa noche en el templo de digihazard cuando estábamos selladlo en su base apareciste tu un digimon en forma de datos adsorbió parte del digihazard y quedo sellado en el y la otra en lucemon , luego de toda la confusión se convoco una reunión con Zhuqiaomon en su castillo´´

**FLASH BAG**

**Mundo digital Castillo de Zhuqiaomon**

Rumimon :`` señor que a decidido que hará con el digimon ´´

Zhuqiaomon : ``si luego de haber pensado no lo destruiré ´´

Rumimon :`` y que hará ´´

Zhuqiaomon :`` Lo enviare al mundo humano según mis conocimientos el digimon es salvaje ni aun cuando ni siquiera a nacido y con el poder de megisdramon dentro de el destruirá el mundo humano con suma facilidad y así nos liberaremos de parte del hazard y de los humanos´´

Rumimon enojada :``saben la vestías sagradas de esto ´´

Zhuqiaomon :``no es necesario yo me encargo del problema humano y ellos no tienen que ver aquí retírate ´´

**Fin del flash bag**

**Mundo digital , ¿?**

Rumimon :`` en ese momento Salí de hay no soportaba mas estupidez de ese digimon pero en vez de salir del castillo logre llegar hasta donde te tenían encerrado no fue muy difícil evadir a los guardias y cuando estuve enfrente de ti logre pasarte algunos datos de mi conocimiento así no serias un salvaje cuando salieras del huevo pero no era suficiente selle parte de tu conocimientos colocando una barrera algo no te permitiría evolucionar de forma mental en otras palabras no madurarías claro no hasta un nivel aceptable , esa noche fui enviada a las ciudad de Alcaneia una ciudad situada en el cielo digital para entrenar a lucemon. Cuando partí a la ciudad me entere de que ya habías sido enviado al mundo humano´´

Rumimon :`` después de terminar el entrenamiento con lucemon le enseñe todo lo que y que me había enseñado mi maestro a mi llego a ser incluso igual de fuerte que yo claro por que solo tenia la mitad del hazar ,pero algo en el me decía que estaba mal y no me equivoque al poco tiempo lucemon se quedo Alcania y yo regrese a mi ciudad natal ya que fui llamada por el mismo Zhuqiaomon me dirigí a Vlascan que es el lugar donde se encontraba el templo digital allí me encontré con Zhuqiaomon quien me dijo que tu te habías aliado con los humanos y me ordeno ir a destruirte aun que yo me negué el insistía pero gracias a las vestías sagradas no me ordenaron destruirte si no buscarte y entrenarte ya que tu poseías el hazard dentro ,veras hay una tradición a quien porte el digihazard el sucesor debe ser entrenado por su antecesor así mantendría el equilibrio , desde el primer digimon hasta tu y lucemon así entrenado por su antecesores y yo soy tu antecesora es mi deber entrenarte ´´mirando a guilmon ``comprendes ahora ´´

Guilmon estaba mas que sorprendido todo eso había ocurrido todo y el sin saber nada estaba paralizado por la noticia : ``eh-eh entonces si tu no me hubieras echo eso yo seria como…. El delipa ´´dijo horrorizado

Rumimon :``así es por eso me asegure hay algo que Zhuqiaomon nunca entenderá es que sin humanos los digimon no podríamos sobrevivir ´´

Guilmon :``entonces me enseñaras a controlarme mis instintos ´´

Rumimon cabeseo : ``así es empezaremos de una vez estas listo ´´

Guilmon :``si maestra´´

Rumimon :``bien ´´ levantándose `` quizás tu puedas hacer lo que yo no ´´

Guilmon :``que ´´

Rumimon : ``cambiar el mundo ´´ dijo saliendo por una escalera ``sígueme ´´

Guilmon obedeció y la siguió.

**Mundo Digital Bosque**

Luego del ataque metaltyramon y piedmon la aldea que muy dañada mientras atendían a los heridos takato y los demás habían esta hablando con el aparentemente gallantamon.

Gallantamon : ``por ultima vez no se de que ,e hablas nunca antes los había visto y a ustedes y mucho menos a humanos ´´

Takato :``pero como es posible tu tienes que ser guilmon ´´dijo desesperado

Rika :``cálmate ´´

Gallantamon `` y digamen quien ese guilmon de que ustedes hablan ´´

Henry : ``esto es interesante gallantamon es la evolución de guilmon y takato unidos pero este esta aquí sin estar unidos y no sabe quien es no recuerda …´´

Gallantamon :``disculpa humano pero mi nombre es dukemon no gallantamon ´´danto vuelta ``de cual quiere modo debo irme ´´siguiendo su camino

Takato : ``espera´´

Dukemon siguió caminado

Takato :``que rayos pasa ´´´

Renamon :``esto es muy extraño ´´

Terriermon : ``ni que lo digas asusta ´´

Lopmon :``me pregunto donde esta guilmon ´´

Mientras un pequeño digimon vio los googles de takato que los había dejado cerca de una roca , el pequeño digimon se acerco al objeto que le pareció muy curioso y lo tomo con su voca y corrió asi una de las pocas casa que quedaban en pie.

Rika :`` definitivamente debemos ir a ver a los devas quizás sapan que rayos pasa aquí ´´

Taksto :`` es cierto si guilmon esta hay fuera yo los buscare.

**Mundo digital , ruinas Vlascan**

Rumimon : ``mas fuerte si quieres pasar esta fase de ser mas fuerte ´´grito a guilmon quien se encontraba golpeando un bastón que sostenía una gran estatua ``debes romperla sin que la estatua se caiga entiendes ´´

Guilmon siguió golpeando el bastón que era la única zona de apoyo de la gran estructura pero guilmon logro romper el bastón pero la estatua se vino abajo ``ESTUPIDO TE DIGE QUE NO LA ICIERAS CAER ´´

Guilmon :``pero maestra es imposible ´´

Rumimon se acerco a el y lo golpeo en la frente ``nada es imposible para nadie observa' juntando sus manos una gran descarga de rayos azules salió de ella y las coló en el suelo de repente la estatua se unido en la tierra y reapareció reconstruida de nuevo luego rumimon la golpeo en el bastón este se rompió como si papel fuese pero la estatua no desentido se mantuvo en su posición.

Guilmon sorprendido : ``pero como ´´

Rumimon :``es cucha guilmon el primer paso para tu entrenamiento es de controlar tu propia energía concentrarte en un punto clave del atacante o objeto si ases eso tienes mas posibilidad de derribarlo y te controlas a ti mismo esto no consiste en atacar así no mas sino en esperar es momento y aprovecharlo controla cada puño una pequeña cantidad de energía es suficiente `para alterar una estructura solo debes saber que es lo que la une en si escucha regresare dentro de poco cuando falles toca esa campana y reparare la estatua para que lo intenta de nuevo ´´

Guilmon cableo y se preparo para intentarlo una vez mas.

Mientras en las cercanías rumimon se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio cuando una sombra negra apareció detrás de ella. ``me pregunto cuando aparecerías ´´

El digimon avanzo hasta rumimon revelando un cuerpo peludo y una cicatriz en forma de x en su pecho vestía una chaqueta en su espalda y un sombrero junto con una ramita de árbol en su boca ``dime como va el chico ´´

Rumimon :`` supongo que sientes curiosidad después de todo eh pensé que los bancho solo se atraían por su querida lucha ´´

¿? : ``Si pero recuerda hay mas que solo pelear eso tuve que enseñártelo a la fuerza o no recuerdas como te derribe ´´

Rumimon :`` umm si todo lo que ocurrió ese día , pero en fin solo sentí cansada por eso ganaste a demás que haces aquí hace mucho que no te veo bancholeomon ´´

Bancholeomon : ``solo viene a ver como va tu entrenamiento con ese digimon quien es el digimon que me contaste que debías entrenar ´´

Rumimon :`` no el no es lucemon su nombre es guilmon el es el segundo portador del hazard ´´

Bancholeomon :``pensé que solo era uno esto lo cambia todo cierto ´´

Rumimon :``a que te refieres´´

Bancholeomon :``a cuando llegue el momento me refiero a…..´´

Rumimon :`` no aun no esta preparado le falta mucho por aprender es solo un niño , un niño que tiene responsabilidad de un adulto ´´

Bancholeomon : ``mira quien lo dice ´´

Rumimon dio una sonrisa : ``si claro el señor pelea no se comporta como niño ja muy gracioso adiós nos veremos luego ´´dijo alejándose

Bancholeomon: ``tanto tiempo y no cambia ´´

**Mundo digital , devas**

Gatomon aun seguía esperando por el estado de veemon , mientras impmon intentaba que esta le hablase pero ella por una razón no respondió a el . mientras cerca de allí kerubymon se estaba en la entrada del palacio.

Kerubymon : ``valla si son los grandes debas todavía están aquí perdiendo el tiempo que inútiles ´´

Makuramon : ``miren quienes la kitsune demonio pensé que estaba sellada , que as venido hacer aquí ´´

Kerubymon :``traigo un mensaje para su estúpido amo o como se llame ´´

Makuramon :`` como te atreves a llamarlo así ´´

Kerubymon : ``acaso digo mentiras lo que hiso no se le puede llamar así jaja , bueno traigo un mensaje nada mas y nada menos que de rumimon con respecto a un viejo digimon que el conoce muy bien ´´

Vajiramon : ``eh eres tu cuando fuiste liberada ´´dijo llegando

Kerubymon :``ya llego el pretensioso que fastidio ´´

Vajiramon : ``después de tanto años aun sigues siendo una belleza ´´

Kerubymon : ``escucha no tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes entrare a al fuerza si es necesario ´´

Makuramon : ``ya teje qu…..´´

Vajiramon :``ven con migo ´´

Makuramon :``que ´´

Vajiramon :``ya la escudaste tiene un mensaje importante para nuestro dios ´´

Kerubymon entro al palacio

Mundo digital , palacio de Zhuqiaomon

Gatomon no espero mas y dejando a impmon y calumon se aproximo hasta vakiramon quien había salido de una habitación.

Gatomon :```donde esta el ´´

Vakiramon : ``tu amigo esta estable despertara en pocos segundos ´´dijo iendo hasta la sala principal con un digihuevo en sus manos , gatomon entro rápidamente haver a veemon quien se encontraba en un mesa cerca de algunos tubos con datos.

Gatomon :`ve… veemon ´´ dijo en voz baja

Veemon por su parte no reacciono estaba dormido , gatomon se acercó a gatomon

Impmon :`` quien es el ´´

Gatomon no respondió

Calumon se acerco a gatomon :`` es tu amigo calu ´´

Gatomon miro a calumon y esta vio que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Calumon :``estas bien calu te ves triste ´´

Gatomon : ```el… el esta así por …. Por mi culpa ´´

Impmon decidió que lo mejor era salir del cuarto llaqué parecía que gatomon tenia resentimientos contra el aun que no lo entendió no quiso empeorar la situación saliendo del cuarto enojado pero entendiendo la situación.

Cuando impmon salió vio a vajiramon y kerubymon entrando en la habitación principal.

Impmon :`` ummm se parese a cara de zorro oh bueno mejor ago. algo divertido ´´dijo yendo en otra dirección.

Mientras con Zhuqiaomon hablaba con vakiramon sobre el digihuevo cuando entraron vakiramon y kerubymon.

Zhuqiaomon : ``QUE ES IMPOSIBLE COMO TE LIBERASTE DEMONIO DE LAS 9 COLAS ´´

Kerubymon :``relájate abuelo vengo en son de paz no tienes que gritar como niña ´´

Zhuqiaomon :``COMO TE ATREVES ´´

Vajiramon :`` espere señor ella trae información importante ´´

Kerubymon :`` así es traigo noticias de una amenaza que nos concierne a todos es lucemon´´

Zhuqiaomon :``EL ESTA MUERTO ´´

Kerubymon :`` si claro me ase gracia el esta mas vivo y joven que tu veras eh sido enviada por la misma rumimon te suena conocido´´´

Zhuqiaomon : ``NO ME HABLES DE ESA TRAIDORA AQUÍ MO ES VIENVENIDA NO DESPUES DE LO QUE ISO ´´

Kerubymon :``ya deja de gritar me pones histérica de cualquier formar se informado de que….´´´

Zhuqiaomon : ``QUE TE….´

En ese momento las bestias sagradas entraron en el lugar.

**Mundo digital , ruinas Vlascan**

Guilmon esta mirando la estatua y tratando de comprender que era lo que dijo rumimon ella dijo que me concentrara en la parte débil de la estructura pero si lo hago se vendrá abajo.

Guilmon continuo pensando mientras que rumimon se le acerco.

Rumimon : `` aun sigues sentado y de nuevo hiciste caer la estatua guilmon que te dije ´´

Guilmon : ``perdóneme sensei es que no puedo entender lo que me dices es que si ataco al punto débil se caerá y…´´

Rumimon : ``guilmon si atacas el punto débil sin medir tu fuerza se destruirá ´´ ella suspiro y se sentó frente a el tomando una rama , comenzando a dibujar en la tierra `` guilmon sabes que es esto ´´ mostrando el dibujo.

Guilmon :``creo que si es donde viven las abejas bueno su forma es como una colmena de abeja donde guardan las abejas pequeñas´´.

Rumimon :`` ummm bueno podría ser , guilmon esto es un objecto,digimon o estructura que esta compuesta en el mundo digital los datos forman esta base para sostenerse esto es como el esqueleto de un cuerpo humano esto sostiene y da forma a cada cosa en el mundo digital´´.

Guilmon parecía comprender.

Rumimon : `` supongamos esta es la estatus su punto débil es el centro de la colmena cuando tu golpeas envías energía atreves de los círculos como veras tiene varios caminos si golpeas de una manera loca ósea solo golpear por golpear las partículas liberadas se exparcen como locas por toda la base yendo en cual quiere dirección al chocar estas estallan y producen el daño en el individuo´´.

Guilmon :`` en toses si uso demasiada fuerza el panal dijo la base séllenla de energía que estalla y afecta a todo el objeto causando daño en toda la estructura ´´.

Rumimon sonrrio : ``ahora comprendes si atacas de forma concentrada y controlada las partículas se centraran en el medio de la base causando el daño en esa zona dejando lo demás casi intacto ´´.

Guilmon se levanto entusiasmado : ``sensei por favor reconstruya la estatua quiero intentarlo de nuevo ´´

Rumimon : `` bien ´´ juntado sus mano y llevándolas al suelo la estatua fue reconstruida de nuevo ``ahora inténtalo ´´.

**Mundo digital , Bosque**

El grupo se había dirigido de nuevo a la estación para ir con locomon hasta los devas , mientras takato no pudo encontrar sus gafas y estaba algo deprimido por eso Henry y rika intentado animarlo pero pare que nada funcionaba con el había perdido a guilmon y ahora sus gafas era como si fuese perdiendo todo lo que quería y apreciaba , durante este tiempo el estaba bajo una gran presión por no saber que hacer , la única esperanza para el era hablar con Zhuqiaomon a ver si sabia algo de guilmon.

Mientras caminaban un digimon se coló enfrente de ellos , tanto como terriermon y renamon se colocaron enfrente del grupo para combatir.

Lopmon :``hola bancholeomon ´´.

Henry : ``eh conoces a este digimon lopmon´´.

Lopmon : ``si el es el guardian del bosque de esta zona ´´.

Bancholeomon se quedo mirando al grupo ¨_umm estos son los humanos de los que rumimon me hablo ¨_ el echo un vistazo en takato ¨_ así que ese es el humano de guilmon interesante¨ _: ``un placer verte de nuevo lopmon m entere que ya no eres un deva´´

Lopmon :``así es que haces por aquí ´´.

Bancholeomon : ``me dirijo así la aldea en el bosque supe que fue atacada les agradezco por haberla salvado ´´.

Terriermon :``no te preocupes lo hacemos gratis ´´.

Henry : ``terriermon ´´ regañándolo.

Bancholeomon :`` tu humano de cara triste como te llamas ´´.

Takato : ``eh yo soy takato por que preguntas´´.

Bancholeomon :``necesito hablar con tigo ´´.

Takato :``de que ´´.

Bancholeomn :``sobre tu camarada´´.

La respuesta sorprendió al grupo pero mas a takato.

Takato :``sabes donde esta dime ´´.

Bncholeomon :``necesito hablar con tigo en privado ´´ dijo dirigiéndose a la aldea de nuevo ´´.

Takato lo sigio alejándose del grupo.

Bancholeomon :``lopmon tu también debes venir es de suma importancia ´´.

Lopmon cabeceo y los siguió.

**Mundo digital , palacio de Zhuqiaomon**

Ebonwumon, Azulongmon y Baihumon estaban con Zhuqiaomon reunidos discutiendo un asunto serio.

Azulongmon : `` Zhuqiaomon Nesesitamos hablar sobre un enemigo que amenaza el mundo digital ´´

Zhuqiaomon : ``¿a quien te refieres a lucemon?´´

, Azulongmon : ``no un digimon llamado devimon es el a estado reuniendo un ejercito de digimon mega para atacar no a nosotros las bestias sagradas ´´

Baihumon : ``es verdad la parte oriente esta muy dañada por los ataques de sus tropas debemos reunirnos cuanto antes para ver que aremos contra el ´´

Kerubymon :`` no será suficiente se digimon es muy poderoso incluso para ustedes ´´

Baihumon : ``Un tu que ases aquí pensé que estabas encerrada´´

Kerubymon : `` mejor vamos a lo importante cestitas sagradas yo fui enviada aquí por rumimon para habisar ….´´

Zhuqiaomon : QUE RAYOS NOS NO IMPORTA RUMIMON ESO NO NOS AYUDARA CON ESTE PROBLEMA ´´

Kerubymon :`cierra la boca de un vez ´´ volteando a las vestías agradas `` rumimon esta entrenado al digimon extraño que obtuvo el hazard con lucemon ´´

Ebonwumon, :``Pensé que había muerto ´´

Azulongmon : `` no es así el lucho contra Zhuqiaomon en un evolución creada por el y su camarada humano pero el realmente será útil para nosotros ´´.

Kerubymon :``que mas da no necesitamos toda la ayuda posible´´

Zhuqiaomon :`` Ese digimon no sirve de….´´

En ese momento entro un gran digimon amarillo entro en la habitación.

Tods quedaron sorprendido y mostraron su respeto al digimon.

Zhuqiaomon :`` Oh señor que hace aquí donde a estado todo este tiempo ´´

¿? :`` me enterado de la situación que pasa nuestro mundo digital es momento de que apareciese para luchar en esta guerra , mis compañeros , mis leales ayudante somos la cuatro grandes bestias sagradas de este mundo es nuestro deber protegerlo ahora

Zhuqiaomon tu reúne toda la ayuda que puedas aquí, Ebonwumon y Baihumon vallan a las ciudades que se encuentra en sus respectivas zonas reúnan todo lo que puedan esta guerra pronto comenzara.

**Mundo digital , Bosque**

Takato y lopmon se encontraban frente a bancholeomon.

Takato :``dime donde esta guilmon ´´pregunto con impaciencia.

Bancholeomon :``descuida el esta bien esta aprendiendo a controlarse a si mismo tu ers su humano sierto dime como fue que tu lo creaste ´´.

Takato suspiro de alivio guilmon esta bien y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba :`` y porque no ha venido necesito saber ´´.

Banchileomon : ``responde mi pregunta ´´

Takato :`` oh bueno yo lo imagine y lo dibuje en una libreta escribí todo ha cerca de el sus características y demás cosas y luego apareció en el mundo humano´´.

Bancholeomon ¨_interesante el creo al digimon pero este se atravesó en el proceso de sellado , así que el no pudo planear todo esto alguien mas lo hizo pero quien¨_.

Takato :``quiero que me lleves a donde esta el ´´

Bancholeomon :`` no puedo hacer eso ´´

Lopmon :`` por favor bancholeomon al menos dinos con quien esta ´´

Bancholeomon :`` bien la digimon con quien entrena guilmon se llama rumimon ella le enseña para que destruya a lucemon y por que el vino buscando ayuda para poder controlarse el mismo ´´.

Takato :`` pero donde rayos esta cuando lo veré no mi importa si es o no es peligroso el el mi digimon compañero es mi amigo y eso nadie lo cambiara ´´.

Bancholeomon sonrió : ``ahora veo de quien aprendió eso ´´.

Takato : ``eh de que hablas ´´

Bancholeomon :``de su fuerza de amistad con quien conoce , no es como los digimon comunes , pero en fin lo veras en el palacio de Zhuqiaomon yo y rumimon no encargaremos de que este allí tu y tus amigos deven dirigirse allí una gran guerra se ha vecina y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible , lopmon tu debes guiarlos hasta ya ´´ dijo volteando para ir al ala aldea ``recuerda que u también eres importante´´ Dijo marchándose.

Takato en mucho tiempo junto a lopmon expusieron una gran sonrisa de felicidad por fin verían a guilmon de nuevo.

Takato : `` no puedo esperar para volver a verlo ´´.

Terriermon :``ver a quien ´´dijo saliendo del arbusto.

Takato :``a guilmon el vendrá cuando vallamos con los devas ´´dijo feliz.

Rika : ``si es así mejor darse prisa googles ´´dijo rika saliendo de otro arbusto.

Takato :``eh estuvieron hay todo el tiempo ´´.

Rika :``no acabamos de llegar no es así renamon ´´.

Renamon : ``si rika ´´´apareciendo detrás de takato y lopmon que estaba en su hombro y con una extraña sonrisa que oculto al momento de aparecer.

Henry : ``asi que veremos finalmente a guilmon debes estar feliz no takato ´´

Takato : ``pues claro ´´ Dijo caminado.

**Mundo digital , ruinas de Vlascan**

Guilmon copeaba el bastón de la estatua con paciencia ya había echo caer la estatua unas 23 beses pero el seguía empeñado en lograrlo , una fuerte lluvia cubrió el lugar pero a el no le importo rumimon estaba hay observando esta a punto de lograrlo solo falta practica pero en ese momento bancholeomon apareció detrás de rumimon.

Bancholeomon :``rumimon tenemos un serio problema ´´

Guilmon miro al digimon se le hizo familiar pero siguió con su entrenamiento.

Rumimon : ``que sucede ´´

Bancholeomon :`` piedmon intento robar las ruinas del templo viral del bosque buscaba el la pieza de omegacore´´.

Rumimon :``rayos , guilmon deja eso tenemos que irnos ´´

Guilmon cabeceo pero no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba.

Fin del capitulo 13

Sugerencias comentarios se agradecen bueno perdón por no haber subido este capitulo como ven es el mas largo que he escrito pronto vendrá el 14 y con respeto a el fic de final fantasía devo hacerles algunos ajustes… bueno gracias por leer xd saludos


	14. Chapter 14 VS

DIGIMON TAMER LAS COASA DEL DESTINO

Capitulo 14 El secreto detrás de la hoja

**Mundo Humano , calles de la ciudad.**

Juri quien caminaba a través de las calles llenas de gente buscando a sus amigos y compañeros de escuela quien no veía desde hace una semana.

También se dio cuenta de que sus digimon tampoco estaban mientras caminaba por las calles vio 4 figuras familiares corriendo a toda velocidad ella reconoció quienes eran por la forma de uno de ellos.

Juri : ``Oigan ustedes dos donde han estado desaparecen casi una semana y no me doy cuenta que ocurre ´´ dijo mientras corría a su lado.

Kazu :``hola juri escucha no podemos hablar ahora necesitamos ir a la casa de ryo para que no ayude a luchar contra los digimon malos adiós.

Juri : ``que ´´ deteniéndose.

Kenta : ``te explicaremos luego´´.

**Mundo digital , bosque**

Bancholeomon , rumimon y guilmon ya habían llegado a la aldea ,en cuanto llegaron lilimon los recibió y entraron en una pequeña cabaña rumimon le ordeno a guilmon que quedara a fuera ya que el aun no debía saber todo hacer del mundo digital era algo en que solo los digimon mas antiguos sabían.

Mientras ellos hablaban guilmon se sentó en una roca mirando a los alrededor a los digimon tratando de reconstruir sus casa otros curando a los heridos y muchos otros con una mirada perdida en sus caras todo por culpa de lucemon.

Mientras guilmon se sentaba en la roca un pequeño Kyraimon se acerco a el con una mirada de asombro en el , guilmon al principio no la noto pero cuando volteo a ver la salto de la impresión al ver las gafas de takato sobre ella.

Guilmon :`` de donde sacaste esto ´´

Kyraimon : ``uh oh te refieres a esta cosa es tuya´´

Guilmon : ``si ´´´

Kyraimon :`` mi entes esto lo encontré cuando los humanos vinieron a salvarnos´´

Guilmon :``humano dime uno de ellos tenia esas gafas en su cabeza´´

Kyraimon :`` si así es …. Umm puedo hacerte un pregunta este…. Um..´´

Guilmon : ``guilmon´´

Kyraimon :`` si guilmon eres hijo de rumimon ´´

Guilmon : ``eh no soy su aprendiz , pero ahora dime los humano siguen aquí ´´

Kyraimon : `` no ellos hace mucho que se fueron por que eres su amigo ´´

Guilmon : `` umm si el huamno al que le quitaste las gafas mi tamer´´´

Kyraimon emocionada : ``gua en serio as estado en el mundo de los humanos ´´

Guilmon : ``si ´´

Kyraimon : ``guau en serio y como se siente tener a un compañero´´

Guilmon : ``te lo diré si me das las gafas ´´

Kyraimon : ``ummm no se ´´

Guilmon : ``por favor ´´

Kyraimon sonrió y le lanzo las gafas a guilmon : `` no pareces un digimon malo ten después de todo eres aprendiz de rumimon así que no debes de ser malo ´´

Guilmon tomando las gafas : `` y dime tu eres´´

Kyraimon : `` mi nombre es kyraimon soy amiga de rumimon , bueno ella es mas que una amiga para mi ´´

Guilmon :`` ¿ mas que una amiga? ´´

Kyraimon : ``ella es como mi familia la madre que nunca tuve todos mi hermanos murieron y también mis padres todo a gracias a un digimon que quería a apoderarse de un poder o algo´´ dijo triste.

Guilmon ¨_devimon¨ _: ``y como conociste a rumimon ´´

Kyraimon : `` ella me salvo cuando me quede sola ,como estaban las cosas los digimon desconfiaban entre si la guerra de las ciudades había causado muchos desastres en el mundo digital las ciudades desconfiaban una de la otra y los digimon que están fuera de ella eran considerados salvajes así que no había un lugar seguro ,todo era un caos hasta que ella me encontró y me llevo con ella y cuando las guerras cesaron ella me dejo en esta pequeña aldea y encargo a un digimon para que me cuidara y desde en toses estoy aquí , nunca podre pagarle lo que ella hizo por mi´´.

Guilmon : ``guau ´´

Kyraimon: ``si nunca eh sabido como agradecerle por lo que hizo por mi ´´

**Con rumimon**

**L**ilimon : ``es eso lo que buscaban ´´

Rumimon : `` así es debajo de esta aldea existe una ciudad enterrada las ruinas de una gran ciudad en ella esta guardada la pieza de omegacore ´´

Bancholeomon : `` si ellos ya saben que esta aquí ya no es seguro su escondite y no sabemos si tienen las demás piezas´´

Rumimon : ``quizás pero no sabemos si las tienen ´´

Lilimon : `` por favor llévense esa cosa de aquí ya esta aldea a sufrido mucho y yo no puedo defenderla sola ´´

Rumimon : `` descuida sacaremos la pieza de aquí y bancholeomon ayudara a proteger la aldea ´´

Bancholeomon cabeceo.

Lilimon : `` muchas gracias ´´

Bancholeomon : `` rumimon ´´

Rumimon : `` lo se, se aproximan´´

Tanto como los habitantes del lugar y guilmon lograron ver una gran figura moviéndose asía su dirección varios arboles cayendo como si fueran cortados como papel hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea era de nuevo piedmon con un nuevo grupo de digimon , los digimon de la aldea corrían aterrorizados rumimon ,lilimon, y bancholeomon junto a guilmon y kyraimon se colocaron enfrente de la entrada de la aldea para hacer frente a piedmon.

Piedmon : `` ahora ya den me la omegacore de una maldita vez ´´

Rumimon tomo a guilmon y le dijo en voz baja :`` guilmon debajo de esta aldea hay una ciudad subterránea debes bajar allí y buscar una gran estructura con banderas lo reconocerás por ser el mas grande cuando entres allí busca un cofre con varios símbolos grabados en el. Yo y bancholeomon nos encargaremos de piedmon ahora ve la entrada esta al norte de aquí no esta muy lejos corre´´

Guilmon cabeceo y corrió asía la entrada con kyraimon en su cabeza.

Rumimon dio vuelta para hacer frente a piedmon : `` así que tu eres el perro de devimon ´´

Piedmon : `` perro te mostrare quien es un perro a ti y toda esta aldea Prydemon ´´ dijo gritando.

El digimon en forma de sombra hizo presencia en una forma semi-humana la cual estaba rodeada de de grandes púas como huesos, sus ojos doblados en forma horizontal y una amplia sonrisa en su cara , en una de sus manos tenia un hueso en forma de espada y un misil anclado a su espalda.

Piedmon : `` permíteme presentarte a prydemon modo peleador´´

Rumimon : `` interesante hace mucho que no tengo una pelea con un digimon extraño ´´

Bancholeomon : `` si ni que lo digas pero parece muy débil para ti tu encárgate de pryedmon yo lo hare de piedmon´´ dijo a su lado.

Piedmon : `` ven gatito salvaje te enseñare como pelear´´.

**Mundo digital , Bosque , Ciudad subterránea**

Guilmon ya había encontrado la entrada a la ciudad subterránea en su cabeza iba kyraimon cuando guilmon logro bajar una zona muy rocosa se sorprendió al ver una gran ciudad cubierta por las raíces de los arboles , muchas partes hundida en el agua al parecer había un camino que conducía directamente a la ciudad era extraño para un ciudad que se había hundido bajo tierra . Después de entrar en las ruinas de la ciudad guilmon se propuso a buscar el edificio alto que rumimon le dijo cuando logro verlo estaba inundado la mitad esta inclinado parecía que fuera a irse en cualquier momento.

Guilmon : `` guau como esto pudo a ver parado aquí ´´

Kyraimon : `` el rey de la ciudad lo hizo´´

Guilmon :``como lo sabes ´´

Kyraimon : `` por que yo naci aquí me crie en esta ciudad antes de su destrucción ´´

Guilmon : `` y como paso ´´

Kyraimon : `` después de lo ocurrido en una ciudad que quedaba en el desierto fue destruida no paso mucho para que los digimon gobernantes pelearan entre si y desconfiaran de todos , el rey gobernante de hundió la ciudad para protegerla de una posible guerra gracias a que un digimon extraño le dio una especie de habilidad para contralar la modificación de datos pero salió mal y la ciudad termino aquí todos los habitantes murieron menos yo ya que rumimon me recato antes la ciudad fue hundida exactamente durante un ataque misterioso a la ciudad mis padres murieron hay ´´ dijo triste.

Guilmon : `` lo lamento ´´

Kyraimon : `` no importa ahora hay que buscar la entrada a esta cosa´´´.+

Ahora guilmon y kyraimon se encontraba enfrente de la gran estructura cuando un temblor proveniente de la superficie sacudió la cueva.

Guilmon comprendió que debía darse prisa ya que arriba se libraba una gran pelea , entrando en la estructura rápidamente para buscar el cofre sin saber que era observado por desconocidos.

**Mundo Digital , Bosque**

Rumimon brincaba entre las ramas de los arboles mientras prydemon la seguía expandiendo sus brazos como si fueran tentáculos , mientras bancholeomon peleaba cara a cara con piedmon los 4 digimon era observados por un gran ejercito traído por piedmon esperando ordenes.

Bancholeomon luchaba contra piedmon pero este era muy ebasibo trasportándose de un lugar a otro era difir atinarle pero bancholeomon no era un digimon cualquiera por algo había vencido a rumimon según el. Bancho leomon lanzo un puñetazo a piemdon pero el se trasporto destras de el y le dio con una de sus espadas rematándolo con una pata en el pecho que lo envió a tierra dejando un gran cráter.

Piedmon : `` es todo los que puedes hacer en serio tu nombre no te queda´´ miranod el cuerpo de bancholeomon en el suelo.

Bancholeomon : `` deberás quieres saberlo´´ salió su voz desde las alturas.

Piedmon se sorprendió a ver que bancholeomon caía del cielo dándole una gran patada en su cabeza estrellándolo contra algunos arboles. De los escombros piedmon se elevo. El miraba a 2 bancholeomons.

Piedmon : `` como es posible´´

Bancholeomon : `` nunca subestimes a un bancho ´´ en ese momento el cuerpo que estaba en el cráter exploto en datos y estos fueron absorbidos por bancholeomon.

Piedmon : ``era una ilucion tu estas controlando los datos pero como solo los kitsune pueden hacer eso´´ dijo sorpendido tanto para no darse cuenta que bancholeomon logro llegar hasta su espalda y tomandolo por sus brazos esta iso presión apoyándose en su espalda con un esfuerzo tremendo hasta que rompió sus brazos luego lo lanzo en el aire y lo golpeo con su pata enviándolo al suelo gravemente herido.

Banchleomon : `` espero que te vallas divertido pero es claro que no luchare con tigo todo el dia a llegado la hora de irte .

**BURINING BANCHO PUNCH**

Dando un golpe justo en su rostro destruyendo parte de su cara , el golpe fue tal que envio a piedmon al aire a una gran velocidad. Sus subordinados mirando impresionados la fuerza del bancho quien había vencido a su general , bancholeomon prosigo y salto en el aire para dar el golpe final pero lo tomo por sorpresa piedmon aun podía moverse a pesar de sus heridas el esquibo su golpe y se coloco en lo alto de un árbol jadeando y sangrando.

Piedmon : `` mal…. Mal...dito como (jadeo) como puedes ser m-as fuerte que yo´´ (jadeo) ( jadeo)

Bancholeomon : `` tu poder es solo ambicion tu no peleas con el corazón no hay mejor poder que el del corazón ese es la verdadera lucha que 2 hombres no necesita una razón solo encienden su fuerza y orgullo y lo muestran mutuamente , en esta lucha no creo a ver luchado con alguien así´´

Piedmon : `` que´´

Bancholeomon : `` tu luchas bajo las ordenes de alguien no luchas por ti mismo solo lo haces para complacer a otros por eso tu poder siempre será menor que el cualquiera que luche como yo tu no luchas como lo haría un hombre´´

Piedmon enojado : `` te mostrare ´´

**TRUCO DEL PAYASO**

Extendiendo una gran sabana blanca sobre bancholemon por su parte bancholeon lanzo su ataque para terminar de una vez el poder del puño de bancholeomon destruyo la sabana y fue dirigido a piedmon este también fue al ataque usando su puño concentrado la poca energía que tenia en su cuerpo.

Ambos puños chocaron creando una gran explosión que ilumino todo el lugar.

**Mundo digital, Bosque , Ciudad subterránea.**

Después de mucho buscar guilmon hallo el cofre que rumimon le dijo estaba sobre un pedestal rodeado de 5 figuras cuatro de ellas dragones y la ultima tenia una apariencia femenina y era echa de cristal a diferencia de las otras que eran de piedra , en el piso había un circulo con varios dentro de el eran 4 círculos dentro de uno y cada uno tenia símbolos digitales que parecían antiguos y en el centro del circulo una estrella de 5 picos que atravesaba todos los círculos y en cada punta un símbolo encerrado por un circulo y dibujo que hacia referencia a digimon de varias clases.

Guilmon se acerco cuando entro en el circulo una gran energía recorrió su cuerpo here como una corriente eléctrica , lo extraño es que kyraimon estaba sobre su cabeza no sintió nada.

Guilmon se preguntaba que había sido eso cuando otro temblor sacudió la cueva, el se apresuro y se acerco al cofre estaba sellado con un papel de pergamino el lo retiro y lo abrió del cofre emergió un orbe roto a la mitad con gran intensidad de brillo y emanaba grandes cantidades de energía , guilmon tomo la esfera luego del cofre aparecieron 2 orbes uno blanco y otro negro y esto si eran completos guilmon al no saber si eran importantes o no los tomo todos.

Kyraimon :`` bien ya tenemos todo regresemos a ayudar a rumimon´´

¿? : `` no lo creo´´

Guilmon : `` eh quien esta hay ´´

De entre las sombras surgió blackwargreymon : `` e venido por la omegacore entrégamela y no te destruire´´

Guilmon : `` no te la daré tu estas de parte de devimon así que eres de los malos guilmon no te entregara lo quesea esto sin luchar primero´´

Blakcwargreymon : `` como quieras´´ saltando hacia el guilmon con dificultada lo esquivo y puso a kyraimon en un lugar seguro luego el dio vuelta blackwargreymon quien venia corriendo hacia el cuando estuvieron frente a frente ambos dieron un golpe a cada uno pero el golpe de guilmon no tubo casi efecto en blackwargreymon por su armadura en cambio a guilmon lo daño bastante.

Ambos se apartaron guilmon corrió asi blackwargreymon este puso una posición de ataque defensa cuando guilmon estuvo cerca de blackwargreymon salto y se dirigió a el con una patada aérea pero blackwargreymon anticipo lo que el iba hacer y lo agarro por su pata y lo golpeo en su estomago con gran fuerte asiendo a guilmon votar un poco de sangre , luego lo hizo estrellarse contra uno de los pilares de la zona.

Guilmon : `` rayos´´

Blackwargreymon : `` es todo lo que puedes dar ´´

Guilmon : `` aun no ´´

Guilmon salto en el aire de nuevo y extendiendo sus brazos.

HOJA INFIERNO

Los cristales eran como meteoros , blackwargreymon se cubrió y los cristales impactaron en el explotando , cuando el humo se disipo guilmon vio que el estaba casi intacto.

Blackwargreymon al so su garra y señalo a guilmon en ese momento comenzó a correr así el de nuevo guilmon por su parte salto de nuevo para intentar atacar de nuevo pero blackwargreymon apareció detrás de el y lo sujeto por detrás trato de apretarlo para romper sus huesos.

El agarre de blackwargreymon era muy fuerte guilmon no podía liberarse , mientras todo ocurría kyraimon estaba presenciando la pelea ella no podía soportar el daño recibido por guilmon y seguía así moriría.

Ella se puso enfrente de los 2 digimon : `` basta ya déjalo en paz ´´ dijo enojada.

Blackwargreymon : `` uh quien eres tu ´´

En ese momento sintió que el agarre de blackwargreymon se debilito y lo golpeo en el rostro lográndose liberar guilmon fue hasta kyraimon.

Guilmon : `` kyraimon vete de aquí es peligros´´

Kyraimon : `` que no puedo dejarte aquí te matara y recuerda que rumimon te pidió llevar ´´

Guilmon : `` es cierto llévaselo yo lo distrajere ahora vete´´ dándole el orbe.

Kyraimon : `` pero ´´

Guilmon :`` vete´´ protesto.

Kyraimon : `` esta bien pero no me culpes si te matan´´ dijo corriendo para salir de la habitación.

Blackwargreymon : `` no lo permitiré ´´ corriendo así guilmon y ella.

Guilmon invistió con un golpe pero blackwargreymon salto en el aire collendo delante de kyraimon.

Blackwargreymon : `` dame la omegacore ´´ dijo preparando un golpea a la indefensa digimon.

Guilmon : `` ¡KYRAIMON¡´´.

Fin del capitulo.


	15. Chapter 15 Omegacore

DIGIMON TAMER LAS COSAS DEL DESTINO

Capitulo 15 Omegacore

**Mundo digital ,bosque , ciudad subterránea**

Guilmon : ``¡KYRAIMON¡´´´grito al ver a blackwargreymon preparando su garra para atacarla. Sin embargó cuando estaba a punto de darle guilmon se movió con una velocidad inusual y bloqueo el puño de blackwargreymon dejando a kyraimon sana y salva.

Guilmon forsejeba violentamente contra blackwargreymon su brazo estaba herido por el golpe , la sangre goteaba por las vendas de su brazo derecho blackwargreymon noto la mirada de guilmon estaba en estado salvaje.

Guilmon ahora no sabia que hacia eso explicaría su comportamiento violento, guilmon aparto el brazo de de blackwargreymon y salto sobre sus hombros atacando su cabeza con fuertes golpes blackwargreymon lo arrojo contra una parte pero guilmon reacciono y usos sus pies para apoyarse en la estructura impulsándose de nuevo así a blackwargreymon con suma fuerza golpeo su brazo izquierdo haciendo que parte de su armadura se quebrara pero asiendo le mucho daño a la mano de guilmon. Blackwargreymon agarro la cabeza de guilmo y alzándolo del piso el intento liberarse como si fuera un gato atrapado pero blackwargreymono comenso a golpearlo en su estomago lo cual hizo que sangrara mucho después de unos cuantos golpeas guilmon lo golpeo con su pata justo en la cara y usando la mano sana golpeo el brazo de blackwargreymon quebrando un trozo de esta por completo pero su mano que lastimada igual que la otra.

Guilmon ahora estaba en el piso parado en cuatro patas sangrando y gruñendo.

Blackwargreymon : `` criatura déjame acabar tu sufrimiendo ´´ En ese momento guilmon se lanzo sin importar sus heridas ni nada solo quería destruir a su enemigo pero guilmon fue atravesado por las garras de blackwargreymon en el momento en que se acerco a el , la herida era muy profunda y comenzaba a brillar y el abajero dejado cuando blackwargreymon retiro su garra comenzaba a consumir el cuerpo de guilmon.

Con toda la debilidad guilmon callo de espaldas en medio del circulo en el piso y su cuerpo comenzando a volverse datos y en su caída las gafas de takato cayeron de su cuello y se rompieron en el piso haciendo que uno delos lentes se quebrara.

**Mundo digital , locomon **

Terriermon lopmon Henry y renamon comían tranquilamente en el vagon de locomon que los llevaría hacia los devas. Rika fue la primera en levantarse al parecer estab distante lo cual preocupo a takato y desidio ir a ver que ocurria. Claramente renamon sabia lo que ocurria y no detuvo s takato como la ultima vez en la fiesta de rika. Ella sabiua que rika devia afrentarlo y desirle o nunca acabaría esa situación.

**Mientras**

Rika se encontraba en el ultimo vagon mirando el desirto moverse con el viento dejando sus pensamientos moverse con el . Estaba tan distraída que no noto que takato abansaba ahasta ella y se coloco a su lado.

Takato : `` hola rika que haces aquí ´´ dijo como siempre.

Rika no repsondio y tenia una mirada pensativa miranod al desierto. Ella estab asustada y a la vez confundida no sabia si takato tenia rencor contra ella y era demasiado orgullosa para preguntarle.

Desde que conosio a takato el dia en que fue para su hogar con guilmon para explicarle sus sueño sentía algo extraña con el . Siempre que le habla usando su actitud fría y solitaria no parecía funcionar en el siempre le hablaba de la misma manera no importa como ella hablara hacia el. Execpto cuando amenzaba con golpearlo si cometia alguna estupides o desia algo que no le gustara.

Pero con el tiempo ambos fueron desarrollando una realcion un poco mas amigable ya que paresia que las acciones de takato tenían efecto sonbre ella como el hacerle entender de que renamon era un compañero un ser vivo y no un arma o juguete que no tenia sentimientos

Pero ella se sentía culpable que pasaría si ella ubiera dañado o incluso matado a takato el dia de su cumpleaños cuanod parasismon controlo su mente. Era esa la razón de su miedo de cómo el sentía al respecto.

Takato : `` rika´´

Rika rompió sus pensamiento al escuhar su nombre y volteo a takato fingiendo enojo como siempre : `` que quieres googles esto tratando de pensar´´

Takato colocando su mano de tras de su cabeza : `` espera rika no entiendo por que me llamas googles ya no tengo las gafas en mi cabesa´´ .

Rika :`` aun asi tu cabeza sigue estando vacía con o sin googles ´´ dijo como si tratar de terminar la conversación.

Takato :`` oye rika te eh notado un poco extraña últimamente dime te ¿ocurre algo ?´´

Rika evitando el contacto visual : `` no se de que rayos hablas googles no me ocurre nadad´´

Takato :`` vamos rika te conozco bien para no darme cuenta todo este tiempo te la pasas enojadas , nos evitas a mi y a Henry casi todo el tiempo , esa no es tu actitud normal ´´

Rika : `` que te digo que no me pasa nada ahora lárgate si no quieres acortar tu vida ´´

Takato jalo a rika para ponerla enfrente de ella , lo cual la hizo enojar bastante : `` ya dime que te sucede rika a caso no somos amigos dime no confías en mi ´´

Rika :`` ahora si te lo ganaste google ´´ y lanzo un puño contra el pero a medida que se hacerba a el rika vio de nuevo las imágenes de cuando intento golpear a takato con la llave en el tren. Ella se detuvo en seco.

Takato que abrió los ojos : ``rika…. Estas bien ´´.

Rika repecupero el conocimiento en ese instante , pero takato callo inconsciente lo cual la alarmo mucho.

Rika :`` googles, googles despierta takato no es gracioso ´´

En ese momento Henry y terriermon llegaron al oír los gritos de rika.

Terriermon : `` rayos lo mato ´´

Hnery :`` Terriermon ´´ regaño `` que paso ´´

Rika : `` no se solo se cayo enfrente de mi Y no despierta ´´ dijo preocupada.

Henry :`` llevémoslo a dentro ´´.

**Mundo digital , Bosque **

Rumimon seguía con la batalla contra prydemon , Prydemon extendía su cuerpo transformándolo en distintos tipos de armas que intentaban herir a rumimon pero esta creaba escudos usando la tierra transformándola a su antojo para crear barrearas que frenaran el ataque de prydemon.

Rumimon : `` dime de que patético laboratorio fuiste creado ´´

Prydemon : `` no me subestime kitsune yo no fui creado por nadie ´´ dijo lanzando su brazo para golpearla pero ella reacciono y logro sujetar su garra y con una descarga de electricidad la trasformo en metal lo cual hizo que no pudiera ni mover la ni cambiarla de forma.

Prydemon : `` así que eres capas de controlar los datos del mundo digital eras aun mas increíble de lo que pensé será un placer adsorber tus datos ´´

Rumimon ¨_la presencia de guilmon se debilita debó dejar de jugar y darme prisa ¨_

Rumimon creo una columna y ubio a ella : `` es hora de terminar con esto ´´

Prydemon : `` es hora toma esto ´´

**SOMBRA OSCURA **

Haciendo que su cuerpo se trasformara en una especie de zorro negro brillante el salto y se trasformo en una hoja gigante y invistió a rumimon quien estaba en la columna.

Rumimon

**REFLEJO DEL DIAMANTE **

Prydemon choco con la barrera creada por rumimon pero le fue imposible romperla y causo una gran explosión haciéndole perder su forma y su cuerpo esparcido en partes en el suelo rumimon no perdió tiempo y comenzó a formar un circulo con varios pentagramas y otros símbolos digitales de color amarillo luego rápidamente movió en varias posiciones sus manos haciendo brillar las marcas de su brazo y el circulo.

Prydemon asustado : `` que es esa energía ´´

Rumimon : `` prydemon tu pelea fue inútil pero te compensare veras lo que un digimon de mi nivel es capas de hacer ´´

De repente detrás de ella se dibujo un gran reloj : `` es hora de saber tu destino ´´ dijo cuando el reloj comenzó a girar sus manillas , prydemon miro a su alrededor el tiempo parecía detenerse derrepente el relog paro dando las 12 en punto ``tu destino a sido decidido debes morir´´

Pryedmon asustado y enojado :`` ven por mi si puedes ´´ transformando su brazo en una lanza la cual lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a rumimon su brazo llego cuando sintió una gran fuerza apretándolo prydemon vio como el brazo trasformado en lanza era destruido en segundo y a centímetros de la cara de rumimon.

**DESTINO FINAL**

Prydemon noto que el reloj se abría y revelando a una gigantesca criatura con apariencia de un dragón santo cubierto por una capucha negra el dragón tenia una especie de armadura dorada y su aparición ocasiono temblores en todo el mundo digital se podía sentir la presión que ejercían sus datos hasta los cielos se oscurecieron , el dragon mostros una de sus garras que poseía 3 uñas en forma de hoja de una guañana y las dirigió así a prydemon el solo puedo notar cuando era atravesado por las 3 hojas filosas y el dragón las retiro y sacando un orbe morado que estaba entre sus garras.

Pryedmon :`` ¡NO NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR¡ ´´

Rumimon : `` el destino a decidido no yo ´´

Con eso el dragón apretó el orbe que exploto en pedazos. Prydemon comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire y los datos fueron absorbidos por el dragón que desapareció en un portal.

Cuando todo acabado rumimon estaba muy agotada y callo de la columna y fue atrapada por bancholeomon.

Bancholeomon : `` estas bien´´

Rumimon : `` si es solo debilidad ´´ de repente rumimon sintió una corriente atravesando su cabeza `` guilmon deves ir a ayudarle rápido esta en peligro ´´ dijo rápidamente

Bnacholeomon cabeceo y dejo a rumimon en la arena cuando iba a la entrada se encontró con kyraimon.

Kyraimon : `` ayuda, ayuda ´´

Bancholeomon : `` dime que esta pasando allá abajo ´´

Kyraimon : `` un digimon negro nos ataco quería esta cosa brillante y guilmon pelea contra el en la ciudad subterránea por favor ayúdalo o morirá´´

Bancholeomon : `` escucha lleva ese orbe a rumimon entrégaselo yo iré por guilmon.

Kyraimon cabeceo y fue hasta rumimon mientras bancholeomon entro en la cueva.

**Mundo digital , Base digital**

Devimon estaba observando una serie de pantallas desde una especie de maquina el estaba dentro de una esfera de gritas con varios cables unidos a ella su cuerpo esta sufriendo cambios algunan extremidades cambian de forma parresia que se estuviera rea siendo sus datos el como todo el mundo digital sintió la presencia de la aparición del dragón tanto asi que lo preocupo a pesar de haber adsorbido el digihazard no era seguro que lo controlara así que dio un giro a sus planes sabiendo que las cuatro bestias sagradas pedían ayuda a las ciudades que aun existían y otros digimon que Vivian en mundo digital , el decidió ver si la ciudad mas fuerte y la mas negada a formar amistad con otra especie de digimon que no fueran la suya se unía a el al ser el lugar del mundo digital donde mas digimon fuertes habían incluso muchos de ellos podían destruir a un nivel mega con suma facilidad.

Devimon hablando en voz dual : `` Blackwargreymon ´´

Blackwargreymon desde una de las pantallas : `` señor ´´

Devimon : `` has encontrado la pieza ´´

Blackwargreymon : `` no señor se an llevado la pieza pero espero que lo complazca e destruido a un digimon que acompañaba a los humanos ´´

Devimon : ``excelente escucha quiero que regreses a la base y te prepares vamos a dirigirnos a una de las ciudades digitales para ver si quieren cooperar con nuestra causa ´´

Blackwargreymon : `` si señor ´´

Bancholeomon : `` no lo creo ´´ apareciendo en la pantalla.

Blackwargreymon : `` señor me deshago de el ´´

Devimon : `` no ven cuanto antes ´´

Blackwargremon : `` si señor ´´ Cortándose la trasmisión.

Devimon ¨_así que ese es el digimon el legendario bancho si el esta cerca significa que rumimon también y eso significa que los tengo como enemigos , cada vez las cosas parecen complicarse mas pero yo reiré al ultimo una vez que la trasformación se complete¨_

Megidramon _ ¨de verdad crees que puedes contra todo un mundo ¨_

Devimom _ ¨no te creas megidramon el mundo que conociste hace mil años ya murió ahora todos quieren sobrevira con el mas fuerte por eso le hare una proposición a la gobernada feras ¨_

Megidramon ¨_ feras eh sabes que si no se unen a ti te borrarn a ti y a tu ejercito del mapa ¨_

Devimon ¨_por eso iré prevenido ¨_

Devimon : `` andromon ordena a los digimon que envié al mundo humano que regresen los necesitare a todos para ir a feraz´´

El andromon cabeseo y se retiro dejando a devimon solo.

**Mundo digital , Bosque , ciudad subterránea **

Bancholeomon vio lo poco que quedaba de guilmon ya la mitad de su cuerpo había desaparecido y parte de sus brazos también lo hacían , blackwargreymon siguiendo las ordenes de su amo escapo del lugar con facilidad ya que bancholeomon estaba concentrado en guilmon.

Bancholeomon :`` guilmon estas bien aguanta un poco´´

Guilmon : `` no puedo dile a takato y los otros que lo….. quie…ero ´´ dijo antas de que su cara se convirtiera en datos y posteriormente su cuerpo completo . Sus datos fueron absorbidos por el circulo que comenzó a brillar. Mientras con los develas kerubymon había caído desmayada su cuerpo sufría severas descargas electicas pare sia que se disolvería en cualquier momento y takato quien iba en locomon perdió el conocimiento de repente y sin explicación alguna.

En la cueva rumimon llego para ver a bancholeomon solo ella lo miro y el negó con la cabeza en señal de que guilmon había muerto pero rumimon no se dio por vencida y trato de regresar a guilmon con la poca energía que le quedaba.

**¿?**

Guilmon se sentía como si estuviera flotando en el aire intento abrir sus ojos pero eran como si sus parpados fueran de plomo sentía su cuerpo muy débil sin energías, cuando pudo abrir los ojos miro estaba flotando en datos pero no era un túnel como la ultima ves el miro debajo de el estaba dibujado el mismo circulo de la cueva luego volteo la vista a ambos lados y también estaban dibujados los mimos círculos con diversas figuras y triángulos.

Al fondo del lugar todo era un paisaje blanco con columnas de datos de varios colores volando en todas direcciones.

Guilmon ¨_donde estoy ¨_

¿? : `` nosotros podemos responderte ´´ dijeron muchas voces saliendo de la nada.

Guilmon : `` quien esta hay ´´ el intento moverse pero no puedo.

Derrepente los círculos de enfrente y de los lados desaparecieron dejando únicamente le que estaba debajo de el y muchos datos comenzaron a formarse enfrente de el los datos se trasformaron en millones de digimon de distintas etapas y especies era como ver un coliseo lleno.

Guilmon : `` hola´´ dijo sin saber que decir .

Uno de los digimon se le acerco muy parecido a patamo pero de color azul oscuro.

¿? : `` Que haces tu aquí como has llegado hasta este mundo ´´

Guilmon : `` eh no entiendo que es esto ´´

¿? : ``Esto es omegacore tonto ´´ grito uno de los digimon de la multitud.

Guilmon : `` ¿omegacore?´´

¿? : `` Por lo visto no sabes nada cierto ´´

Guilmon : `` no ´´

¿? : `` recuerdas como llegaste aquí ´´

Guilmon : `` mas o menos estaba luchando contra un digimon negro y el intento atacar a kyraimon y yo trate… ´´

¿? : `` Espera dijiste kyraimon ´´ dijeron 2 voces entre la multitud de digimon.

Guilmon : `` si por que y quien dijo eso ´´

Frente a el una pareja de repamon

¿? : `` SOMOS SUS PADRES ´´

Guilmon : `` que pero si ella dijo que murieron ´´

Reppamon M. : `` si así es hace mucho que desaparecimos de ese mundo ´´

Guilmon : `` y que es esto por que están aquí ´´

Reppamon H. : ``Por ser parte de omegacore´´´

Guilmon : `` y que es exactamente ´´

Reppamon H. : `` es una base digital compuesta de 6 piezas que4 forman un arma de ultimo recurso fue creada para evitar que otra catástrofe afectara al mundo digital como el primer mundo que fue destruido hace milenios por falta de espacio en la memoria fue creada por el líder de las vestias sagradas por precaución para evitar que el hazard escapara´´.

Guilmon : `` ¿Memoria? ´´

Reppamon M. : `` es muy difícil de entender a la primera lo que debes saber es que todos los que estamos aquí dimos nuestras bases para formar la omegacore en teoría dimos nuestras almas todos estamos muertos en cierto modo ´´

Guilmon : `` pero por que ´´

Reppamon H. : `` para proteger a las generaciones futuras y por que fue una decisión de las cuatro bestias sagradas luego de la crisis que desato el hazard y la guerra ´´

En ese momento el circulo debajo de guilmon comenzó a brillar y un portal se abrió arriba de el.

Repamon M. : `` veo que te necesitan en el mundo digital sino no abrira el cambio ´´

Guilmon : `` ¿Cambio? ´´

Repamon H. : ``para sacar una base de omegacore debe usar Daconveracion una técnica solo sabida por los kitsune machos consiste en crear o modificar datos a partir de otros , el digimon que abre la puerta sacrificara su base para crearte una y devolverte a la vida´´

Guilmon : `` kitsune o no la maestras tiene que ser ella ´´

Digimons : `` maestra´´ dijeron todos al mismo tiempo hasta que uno de los digimon noto el símbolo de guilmon `` es el es el portador ´´ muchos de los digimon se sorprendieron.

Repamon : ``el portador en toses rumimon a un debe entrenarte ´´

Guilmon : `` si así es´´ cuando guilmon miro hacia arriba vio que pequeños orbes verdes caían hacia el.

Digimon : `` eso son los datos de rumimon rápido no dejen que lo a ha un debe entrenar al digimon no podemos permitir que se una a omegacore debemos ayudar para que el echo de que estamos aquí valga la pena ´´

Los digimon sintieron y guilmon no entendía por que pero muchos de ellos comenzaron a volverse datos y entraron en su cuerpo cuando 10 digimon entraron el los orbes verdes volvieron asi arriba y una mano de 3 garras apareció y comenzó a jalar a guilmon lo ultimo que vio de ese lugar era a la pareja de reppamon pidiéndole que cuidara a kyraimon cuando todo se volvió blanco.

**Mundo digital , Bosque**

Guilmon abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver que había vuelto a la aldea del bosque sentía su cuerpo como si hubiera estado en una moledora el intento moverse per su cuerpo estaba muy debilitado miro a su lado vio a rumimon igual que el estaba sentada en una pequeña cama hablando con banchooleomon . Guilmon estaba confundido no sabia que había pasado y sería todo un sueño o no pero su mente era muy cansada y quedo dormido de nuevo por la debilidad.

Rumimon : `` se a vuelto a dormir ´´

Bancholeomon : `` así es estaba vez si estuvo cerca´´

Rumimon : `` kyraimon menciono que guilmo estuvo actuando extraño cuando blackwargreymon la iba a tacar ´´

Bancholeomon : `` parece que es el amor que siente por otros lo que lo hace sacar su verdadero poder pero entrando en estado salvaje no puede controlarse a si mismo ´´

Rumimon : `` no hay casi tiempo el aprendizaje de guilmon es muy lento y casi se acerca la hora debemos estimularlo creo que es hora de unirlo de nuevo con su tamer el quizás le de fuerzas ´´

Bancholeomon : `` ella y sus amigos se dirigen con los debas ´´

Rumimon : `` ve y búscale y también a kerubymon tenemos que trabar cuanto antes ´´

Bancholeomon : `` lo hare pero sabes en la cuevas escuche la comunicación de blackwargreymon y devimon planean atacar la ciudad de feraz´´

Rumimon : `` si es hacía necesitara mucho calibre para entrar ahora si la gobernadora se le une quisas esta guerra ya esta perdida ´´

Bancholeomon : `` crees que aceptara su proposición ´´

Rumimon : `` con esa mujer nunca se sabe nada ´´

Bancholeomon : `` bueno será mejor que me valla descansa casi pierdes la vida hoy ´´

Rumimon rescosntadose : `` como si no fuera hacerlo solo espero que el lo sepa entender ´´

Bnacholeomon : `` esperemos que si ´´ dijo retirándose.

**Mundo Humano , casas de ryo**

Ryo : `` así que un grupo de digimon súper malos y súper fuertes viene a atacar este mundo´´

Kazu :`` si así es necesitamos tu ayuda ya que takato y los demás están en el mundo digital ´´

Ryo : ``umm kazu no será una de tus bromas como la otra vez no ´´

Kazu :`` claro que no esto es serio ´´

Ryo : `` en es caso cuenten con migo y monodramon´´

Kazu : `` si vamos a la base secreta´´

Ryo :`` ¿base secreta? ´´

Kneta : `` bueno no es una pero no sabemos su nombre ´´

Mundo Humano , Parque

Juri caminaba atreves del parque después de ver la prisa de sus amigos ella estaba muy confundida que era lo que pasaba con el mundo digital se preguntaba de repente a ella vino un recuerdo doloroso que ocurrió allí . La muerte de leomon a manos de bleezemon ya había pasado casi un año de ese suceso y el del delipa.

Ella paseaba por la fuente que vio por primera vez a leomon cuando una presencia la rodeo era como una especie de voz en su cabeza pidiendo ayuda la voz se escuchaba distorsionada pero se areglo cuando se hacerco a la a fuente y se dio cuenta que era la voz de leomon.

¿? ¨_ juri ¨_

Juri ¨_ leomon eres tu leomon ¨_

_¿? _¨_Juri ayúdame no se donde estoy ¨_

Juri ¨_leomon como te ayudo dime ¨_

_¿? ¨No lo se estoy en algo con muchos datos a mi alrededor no se como salir ¨_

De repente la voz dejo de oír como si se hubiera roto la conexión entre ambos seres Juri con lagrimas en los ojos corrió hacia la casa de ryo allí estaban kazu y kenta era a los únicos que podía contarle lo que sucedió y la podrían ayudar.

**Mundo digital , locomon **

Locomon ya estaba a medio camino de llegar a la zona de los debas en su interior rika y Henry estaban preocupados por takato pues aun seguía inconsciente desde hace muchas horas cuando de repente sintieron un fuerte golpe en el techo del vagón renamon y terriermon pensaron que era un enemigo pero lopmon los calmo ella sabia quien era bancholeomon entro en el vagón a acompañado de kerubymon.

Rika : `` es el digimon de la otra vez ´´ mirando a kerubymon `` y quien eres tu ´´

Bancholeomon : `` no hay tiempo para presentarse devo llevarme al tamer de guilmon es urgente´´

Rika : `` asi que haras con el tu sabes que le pasa eres el responsable repsonde ´´

Bancholeomon : `` no hay tiempo …..´´

Rika : `` si no mediases que pasa no dejare que te lo lleves ´´

Bancholeomon suspiro : `` su estado se deber a que guilmon y rumimon casi mueren hoy ´´

La sorpresa tomo al grupo.

Lopmon : `` y el ¿esta bien? ´´ pidió preocupada.

Bancholeomon : `` de milagro pero estamos muy atrasados con nuestro objetivo con el por eso eh venido por su tamer para ayudar en su progreso ´´

Rika : `` y por que el no esta con tigo ´´

Bancholeomon : `` esta herido ´´

Henry : `` rika creo que debemos dejar que se valla con el ´´

Rika sorprendida : `` pero que rayos dices como vamos a entregarle a takato a este digimon´´

Renamon : `` rika ´´

Rika : `` que ´´

Renamon : `` takato ya no esta´´

Rika : ``como que no es… ´´´volteando para ver que takato no estaba ya acostado en el ha ciento del vagón `` como…´´ volteando a bancholeomon que lo tenia en su hombro.

Bancholeomon : `` descuida no le pasara nada tienes mi palabra ´´ dijo saltando del bagon.

Rika : `` takato…. ¡TAKATO¡´´ grito mientras locomon se alejaba.

**Mundo Humano Calles**

Ryo kenta y kazu se encontraban caminando hacia ``la base secreta ´´ como kazu le llamo junto con sus digimon que venían detrás.

Ruo : `` así que eso sucedió, pobre guilmon ´´

Kenta : `` ni que lo digas el pobrecito se volvió loco y escapo durante la noche´´

Juri : `` oigan ´´ que se acercaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

Kazu : `` oh es yuri hola yuri que haces y ¿Por qué lloras ? ´

Juri secándose las lagrimas : ``hola escuchen chicos leomon esta vivo ´´ dijo emocionada.

Kazu : `` en serio y ¿ donde esta? ´´

juri : ``no lo se solo escuche su voz y fui a casa a por mi digi-vais pero solo muestra estática como siempre y luego pensé en venir con ustedes para ver si podían ayudarme ´´

Kazu/kenta : `` lo sentimos estamos en una misión secreta ´´

Ryu : `` ven con nosotros seguro en base secreta que kenta dice podrían ayudar´´

Kazu/Kenta : `` pero, pero ´´

Juri : `` en marcha ´´

**Mundo digital , devas**

Las cuatro vestías sagradas se encontraban frente a una mesa gigantesca tratando de decidir que ocurrirá en las próximos días.

Baihumon : `` Ya eh hablado con los digimon del o este la mayoría acepto ayudarnos vendrán aquí pronto´´

Azulongmon : `` la mayoría de los digimon de esta zona están ya preparados para un ataque de devimon´´

Ebonwumon : `` en mi lado también hay digimon muy fuertes ´´

Fanglongmon : `` los digimon que se a unido a nosotros son muchos pero también sean unido muchos a devimon no es seguro una victoria sin embargo yo anticipe que esto ocurriera´´

Baihumon sorprendido : `` ya sabias que esto ocurriría ´´

Azulongmon : `` pero señor por que no lo dijo antes´´

Ebonwumon : `` si por que callarlo hasta ahora´

Fanglongmon : `` es por razones personales pero lo que esta claro es que hay 5 armas que yo me encargue de reservar para e una emergencia así antes de desaparecer del mundo digital convoque a los digimon mas fuertes de a que tiempo y forme con ellos una alianza para resguardar el mundo digital´´

Azulongmon : `` Y que hizo ´´

Fanglongmon :`` cree la omegacore una base que esta conformada por millones de bases de los digimon que murieron durante la guerra ´´

Azulongmon sorprendido igual que los demás : `` que ´´

Fanglongmon : `` así es la omegacore es una base capas de almacenar el poder del hazard si devimon planea usar a lucemon en batalla y la otra son los 7 digimon legendarios no tengo que decir quienes todos los conocemos ya ´´

Baihumon : `` Te refieres a…..´´

Fnaglongmon : `` me refiero a los 3 grandes dragones y los formidables guerreros que lucharon a su lado los cuales son magnamon , omegamon y imperial dramón ´´

Baihumon : `` ellos viven ´´

Fanglongmon : `` así es viven inconscientemente sus datos están dentro de otros digimons y según vakiramon magnamon , imperialdramon y holydramon están en este mundo digital ´´

Baihumon : `` y que paso con goldramonn y ´´

Fanglongmon : `` desgraciadamente goldramon fue consumido por un virus digital y su base cambio se un tipo virus tubo que ser sellado para no causar destrucción en el mundo digital´´.

Azulongmon : `` Y como va su plan ´´

Fanglongmon : `` una vez que todos estemos reunidos les explicare de que va´´

**Mundo digital ,bosque **

Guilmon dormía profundamente y a su lado takato igual banchoelomon ya había llegado junto a kerubymon a donde rumimon.

Rumimon : `` así que ese es su tamer ´´

Bancholeomn cabeceo : `` por que lo preguntas es la primera vez que ves un humano ´´

Rumimon : `` no pero es extraño volver a ver uno ´´

Bancholeomon : `` tu as ido a ese mundo ´´

Rumimon : `` podría decirse bueno es mejor descansar ´´ dijo recostándose `` será mejor que vigiles tu bosque´´

Bancholeomon salió de la habitación y al serrar la puerta takato despertó por el golpe.

Estaba confundido no sabia que había pasado miro a todos lados y no recordaba haber esta allí nunca hasta que volteo y vio una figura familiar y abrió los ojos de par en par ¨_¿guilmon? ¨_

Fin del capitulo (^-^) GRAISA por leer

**Proximamente : Digimon tamer capitulo 16 La unión y la confrontación.**

Creado por : `` digitamerfox ´´


	16. Capitulo 16 La unión y la confrontación

Digimon tamer las cosas del destino

Creado por : **`` EL ZORRO DIGITAL** ´´ _actualizado nombre_

Capitulo 16 La unión y la confrontación

**Mundo digital , bosque , cabaña.**

Takato :`` ¿gu-ilmon?´´ dijo incrédulo.

Guilmon de inmediato reconoció la voz y rápidamente se levando a pesar de sus heridas : `` ta-kato com…´´ guilmon fue sorprendido al ver que takato lo golpeo en el rostro y a causa de su debilidad callo contra un mesa haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos. Guilmon levanto la mirada para ver que takato apretaba los puños y lagrimas salían de sus ojos parecía como si estuviera feliz y enojado al mismo tiempo.

Guilmon : ``ta…´´

Takato : ``¡CALLATE¡ ¿ Como pudiste dejarnos? ´´

Guilmon no sabia como responder a esa pregunta.

Takato : `` sabe solo preocupado que esta por ti no sabia si estas muerto o no¿ que rayos pensabas? ´´

Guilmon : `` es que….´´

Takato :`` es que ´´ replico.

Guilmon : ```es que si me quedaba corrían peligro a mi lado ´´ dijo .

Takato :`` aun asi por que uiste cuando nadie te vio por que ni siquiera me avisaste´´

Guilmon : `` por que seria mas difícil´´

Takato :`` mas difícil sabes lo u que paso la preocupación que me causaste mejor dicho nos causaste a mi y lopmon ´´

Guilmon :`` ¿Lopmon?´´

Takato limpiando sus lagrimas ´: `` dime que crees que hubiera pasado si morías allá fuera´´

Guilmon : `` no lo se…. Pero lo que si se es que yo no me arriesgaría si te hacia daño a ti o a los otros prefiero el rencor y rabia que tienes ahora o a ver muerto ¡YO ANTES QUE HACERTE DAÑO O VER MUERTOS A LOS DEMAS POR MI CULPA¡´´ Grito claramente recordando su sueño sobre megidramon.

Rumimon : `` el tiene razón ´´

Takato : `` eh´´ volteo a ver a rumimon quien observaba la disputa `` y tu ¿Quién eres ?´´.

Rumimon se levanto camino así takato el se sintió intimidado por la apariencia del kitsune . Para el ya le daba pánico ver a renamon cuando salía de la nada ahora miraba la cara de alguien que parecía que quería matarlo. Rumimon se aproximo hasta que dar frente a el `` ¡PARA TI SOY MAESTRA O SENSEI¡ ´´Gritando y golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Guilmon : ``ma-maestras no creo qu…..´´ guilmon callo de inmediato al ver una mirada de muerte que rumimon le dio.

Takato : `` hay por que hiciste eso ´´

Rumimon :`` para que sepas quien soy ´´

Takato :`` y quien eres ´´

Rumimon : `` soy la tutora de guilmon le enseño a controlar su fuerza y por lo visto también tendre l que controlar la tuya tambien´´

Takato estab confundido que hacia guilmon con algien como ella era muy violenta aunque probablemete seria por que lo ayudaba a controlar su estado salvaje , recordando que por eso se alejo del grupo.

Rumimon : `` guilmon sal un momento devo hablar con tu tamer´´

Guilmon : `` pero´´

Rumimon : `` que salgas ahora si no quieres pagar las consecuencias´´

Guilmon cabseo asustado y dijo a takato que no la iciere enojar antes de salir.

Takato :`` oye que quieres ´´

Rumimon : `` toma asiento ´´ sentándose en una mesa cercana.

Takato dudo por un momento.

Rumimon : ¡QUE TE SIENTES¡´´

Takato porsedio a sentar con una velocidad inusual.

**Mundo digital , devas**

Mientras las vestias sagradas hablaban sobre sus planes gatomon ahora con veemon quien había despertado se encontraba hablando en uno de los tejados del castillo de .

Veemon : `` y como llegaste aquí ´´

Gatomon no respondió.

Veemon :`` uh no sestes mal no fue tu culpa de echo fue mia por…´´

Gatomon : `` callate´´ tapando su voca `` fue mi culpa y es todo´´ mirando el horizonte a su izquierda.

Veemon con cuidado se quito la pata de gatomon de su voca : `` escucha gatomon fue mi…..´´

Gatomon : `` ¡YA TEDIJE QUE….¡´´ Esta ves fue cortada por veemon que la agarraba con ambas y mirándola a los ojos.

Veemon :`` ¡YA DIJE QUE FUE MI CULPA QUE ESTE AQUÍ EN TIENDES MIA FUE MI DESISCION MIA Y SOLAMENTE MIA LO QUE ISE FUE POR QUE QUISE Y NO QUIERO QUE NADA MALO TE PASE A TI NI A NADIE QUE CONOSCO EN ESPECIAL A MIS AMIGOS´´

Gatomon se quedo congelada al ver la actitud de veemon no era usal comportarse con tanta seriedad , la confucion y sentido de culabilidad que sentía en su interior ella no sabia que hacer.

Veemon puso su pata en su frente lo cual la hizo sonrojar un poco : `` escucha fue mi culpa bien ahora lo importante es volver a casa con los otros vale´´.

Gatomon lentamente cabeseo.

A lo lejos 2 figuras ocserbaban calumon que paresia no entender y impmon hizo una mueca.

Impmon :`` ahh parecen a los humano del parque que tonto parecen 2 tontos ´´ dijo oviamente con actituc celosa.

Derrepente impmon escucho una voz que paresia venir de abajo el con cuidado se asomo para ver que varios de los devas estaban reunidos con Zhuqiaomon era extraño ya que el no estaba con las vestias sagradas.

Zhuqiaomon : `` Estan con migo en mi plan ´´

Los devas presentes que eran Makuramon, Mihiramon, y vajiramon.

Vjiramon :`` yo estoy con usted mi señor si espara destruir a los humano lo are lo que sea necesario ´´zhugiaomon

Makuramon :`` si esos humanos y los traidores deven morir ´´

Mihiramon cabeseo : `` estamos con ustede señor´´

Zhugiaomon :`` bien entoses acturemos con la orden de devimon ´´

Makuramon : `` Oye vakira y vakiramon no se unira a nosotros´´

Vajiramon : `` no ella esta al servicio de las bestias sagrada pero si interfire habrá que eliminarla del camino ´´

Impomon estaba sorprendido había traidores entre las vesitas sagradas devia hacer algo rápido hacie que se apresuro para llamar la atencio a gatomon y su amigo pero ya no estaban ``rayos´´ dijo para si mismo .

Calumon apareció detrás de el :`` que pasa calu´´

Impmon agarron a calumon y le tapo la poca :L`` cállate no agas ruido escucha debemos habisar que hay traidores entre nosotros mueve´´ dijo mientra bajaba atraves de las terrazas del castillo.

**Mundo Humano , lugar desconocido.**

Ryo : `` asi que este lugar es el que hablabas ´´

Kazu :`` si ´´

Sapmson :`` veo que an vuelto ellos son la ayuda que mensionaron´´

Kenta :`` si ´´

Sampson :`` bien permanezcan alerta por ahora´´ dijo danto vuelta para irse pero kenta lo paro.

Kenta : `` que paso con los digimons ´´

Sampson : `` se retiraron todos menos 1 aun no se ha movido por eso debemos estar alerta´´

Ryo , kazu,kenta y juri sigueron a sampson a la sala principal donde estaba todo el equipo trabajando en la situciacion del mundo digital.

Kagura : `` señor ya descubri algo hacerca de su digimon perdido´´

Sampson :`` ellos son roy y juri ´´

Kagura :`` un placer ´´

Roy/juri :`` igual ´´

Sampson : `` y que lo que as averiguado´´

Kagura :`` al parecer el digimon del chico takato y el suyo tenían una especie dato corrupto como un virus ´´´

Sampson : ``y que hay de raro ´´

Kagura :`` es que intente calcular la energía que ejercía ese virus en la redes de datos y todas las computadores del area oeste estallaron cuando abri el informe dadto por el programa de diagnostico ´´

Sampson :`` quieres desir que si eso entre en este mundo podría destruirlo´´

Kagura :`` no esta cosa podría destruir tanto el mundo digital como este , Según los informes reisvidos hace casi un año temblores fueron registrados en todo el mundo al mismo tiempo que en el mundo digital este virus se activo por algunos minutos´´ el saco una hoja en una carpeta `` y la energía formada en el mapa de la computadora de hypnos era este simobolo el mismo que tiene el digimon llamado guilmon en su pecho ´´

Sampson :`` y el mismo que tubo mi camarada antes de desapareser´´

Kenta :`` espera kagura tu dises el simobolo de g uilmon yo y los demás presensiamos algo relacionado a lo que dises fue cuando guilmon evoluciono a megidramon ocurriron temblores en mundo digital ´´

Kagura : `` interesante dime mas´´

Kazu :`` bueno ocurrió despeus de que impmon matara a…..´´ se detuvo y miro a juri

Juri :`` no importa adenlate´´

Kazu : `` bien al camarada de juri y takato estaba muy enojado y obligo a guilmon a evolucionar y evoluciono a un moustro que causo los temblores que pueden ser lo que dicen y el simobolo de su pecho estab brillando mucho´´

Kagura : `` podrías por favor contarme todo con detalle ´´

Kazu :`` claro solo pregunte´´ dijo hiendo con el a un computador sercano.

Mientras kenta ,ryo y juri fueron a ver junto con sampson sobre el estado del llevaban mucho tiempo sin comunicarse.

Smapson : `` miki dime donde están ahora´´

Miki :`` según el mapa se acercan a lo que ellos llaman la zona de los devas pero una de las señales emitidas por su digivais se alejo de las demas´´

Sampson :`` y que donde esta´´

Miki :`` alapareser en una zona rodeada por un bosque creo ´´

Smapson : `` bien intenta comunicarte con el y dime as veriguado de la manifestación ocurrida hace 1 hora ´´

Miki :`` aun nada ´´.

**Mundo digital, Bosque**

Guilmon caminba de un lado para otro como un padre esperando el nacimiento de su preocupado por la salud de takato y con ovias razones.

Bancholeomon : `` guilmon ´´

Guilmon : `` eh ¿que pasa?´´

Bancholeomon :`` dime s aprendido la técnica del control de datos ´´

Guilmon :`` no ¿que es?´´

Bancholeomon :`` ven comigo ´´

Guilmon :`` pero…´´

Bancholeomon :`` tu tamer estará bien ahora ven conmigo tenmos poco tiempo y mucho por hacer además puedo llegar a ser peor que rumimon si me haces enojar ´´

Guilmon hizo una mueca y rápidamente siguió a bancholeomon.

**Mientras**

Takato :`` no sabia nada hacerca de eso ´´

Rumimon :`` quieres desir que nunca supiste el símbolo que guilmon tenia en su pecho ni su fuerza la que una vez liberaste´´

Takato ¨_ su símbolo la fuerza que libere…. Un segundo megidramon¨_ : `` te refieres a…..´´

Rumimon : `` megidramon ´´

Takato :`` como sabes eso ´´

Rumimon : `` veo que aun no sabes nada después de esto quisas comprendas que lo que hizo guilmon al alejarse de ustedes fue lo correcto además deveras saberlo para cuando el momento llegue´´

Takato estaba muy confudido sobre lo que habla el digimon blanco paresia saber todo hacerca de guilmon incluso mas que el. El estaba interesado en saber mas sobre guilmon era ironico no sabia nada de su propia creación. O realmente guilmon fue creado para el. Penso mientras escuchaba a rumimon hablar sobre el.

Rumimon :`` el símbolo que guilmon tiene en su pecho conoces sus poderes sierto hace casi un año los liberaste en el mundo digital´´

Takato recordó repentinamente cuando hizo a guilmon evolucionar a megidramon el símbolo de su pecho estaba brillando fuertemente : `` cuando lo obligue a evolucionar en la lucha contra bellzemon´´ dijo triste.

Rumimon cabeseo : `` asi es la evolución que guilmon tomo en esa ocacion…..´´´

Takato :`` lo se era mala evolución ´´

Rumimon :`` no esa era realmente la etapa mega de guilmon ´´´

Takato :`` pero que hay de gallantamon esa es la verdadera evolución mega´´ replico.

Rumimon :`` no esa es la evolución mega de un digimon combinado con un humano no la orginal de su especie´´

Takat : `` pero entoses megidramon es su evolución mega por que al evolucionar a ella se puso an vilento era casi un moustro ´´

Rumimon :`` por que lo es megidramon eran dragon digimon antiguo pero por su ambicion robo un virus digital conosido como el hazard que entro en su cuerpo comvirtiendolo posteriormente en algo peor que un demonio ´´

Takato : `` pero ¿Cómo guilmon evoluciono a….´´

Rumimon :`` por que guilmon poseía los datos de megidramon y el a no poseer un cuerpo propio tomo la forma del de megidramon implicando sus evoluciones y apariencia´´

Takato :`` pero si yo cree a guilmon lo dibuje en una libreta y de hay nacio´´

Rumimon :`` no se como responder puede que sea coincidencia o el mismo destino no se , tu creates a la vida llamada guilmon pero al hacerlo no tubo un cuerpo solo eran datos en el mundo digital datos estos datos acsorbieron partede los de megidramon que iban hacer introdusidos en el cuerpo del digimon que actualmente es una amenaza me refiero a lucemon´´

Takato :`` lucemon ´´

Rumimon cabeseo.

**Mundo digital , Bosque, Catarata.**

Guilmon :``¿ que hacemos aquí ?´´

Bancholeomon : `` aprenderás a controlar los datos de tu alrededor ´´dijo señalando la catarrata `` guilmon quiero que detengas el agua que cae de esa cascada ´´

Guilmon sorprendido : `` pero eso es imposible´´

Bancholeomon : `` no para un kitsune ´´

Guilmon : `` oh no entiendo ´´

Bancholeomon suspiro. Iba hacer un trabajo difícil enseñarle a guilmon : ``escucha guilmon los kitsune poseen una habilidad que muy pocos digimon tienen ellos pueden cambiar su entorno casi por completo la posibilidad de crear armas , escudos, estructura y incluso jugar con la vida y la muerte si se lo proponen escucha trata de juntar tus manos o tus 2 colas´´

Guilmon estaba confundido no entiea pero hizo lo que le pido al momento de juntar sus dos manos guilmon sintió una energía correr atraves de el. L a energía era muy fuerte tanto que lo desoriento por algunos segundos el sentía como si su cuerpo ya no estuviera y comensaba a ver la tierra y los arboles perder sus colores y dejando ver una especie de base cuadriculada en cada uno pero para guilmon tod eso ocurrió muy rápido tanto que apenas tubo tiempo para persivir que había pasado.

Guilmon miro que bancholeomon señalaba hacia el. El no entedio pero miro su brazo isquierdo las vendas habian desaparecido dejando ver que aun tenia las cicatrices que brillaban intensamente en color azul, luego dirigió su vista a algo que no esperaba ver ¨_pan ¨_pensó incrédulo mirando un trozo de pan el la hierba.

Bancholeomon : `` veo que lo as logrado guilmon sin emargo aun no controlas la técnica ven aquí ´´ aproximándose a la orilla del rio formado por la cascada . Bancholeomon tomo agua y la colo en una bolsa y la amarro, guilmo que había llegado a su lado le arrojo la pequeña bolsa llena de agua `` intenta sujetar la bosa en ambas manos y une tus 2 colas de la misma forma que tus manos ´´

Guilmon hizo lo que dijo pero con difcultad estaba acostumbrado tener una cola asi que mover 2 no era fasil en uno de los intentos logro golpar la una con la otro haciendo fluir la energía atraves de su cuerpo y de nuevo guilmon experiemtento todo lo anterior rápidamente y cuando se percato miro que la bolsa ahora era un pan de guilmon : `` un pan de guilmon que bien me muero de hambre ´´ dijo feliz comiendo el pan.

Bancholeomon comprendió tod lo que guilmon podía convertir era comida porbablemente humana al parecer tenia hambre aun que un digimon no nesesitaria de alimentarse en el mundo digital al menos no mucho :`` guilmon intenta hacer lo mismo con esa roca pero piensa en algún objeto que nosea eso que llamas pan un arma por ejemplo´´

Guilmon después de comer el pan intento covertir en algo una roca haciendo todo lo anterior pero lo que experiementaba su cuerpo paresia vajar su velocidad entre mas hacia esa cosa extraña que le enseñaban mas podía controlar lo que hacia . Despues de un destello de luz producido por sus manos la roca se convirtió en una gigantesca espada con varios simbolos escritos en ella el intento levantarla pero la espada no sedia intento otraves y nada, bancholeomon e hacerco a ver y noto que la espada estaba unida al suelo no enterrada si no que formaba parte de ella.

Bancholeomon :`` bien guilmon ya progresamos ´´

Guilmon :`` oye bancholeomon ¿por que la maestra no me enseño antes?´´

Bancholeomon : `` esta muy devil después de lo que ocurrió en la ciudad subterránea ´´

Guilmon : `` y ¿por que razón?¿ que hizo?´´

Bancholeomon : `` ella te lo dira luego pero me pio que te enseñara esto es importante ahora te explicare lo que ocurre cada ves que juntas tus manos ; los kitsune machos poseen 2 colas como tu ellos tiene la habilidad de convertir datos al juntar tus manos a tu alrededor creas una especie de campo que distorciona la configuración de los datos a tu alrededor permitiendo modificarlos a tu antojo cambiando sus propiedades sin embargo este proceso no se realisa de la nada por ejemplo si vas a convertir un conjunto de datos que forma una trozo de tierra a agua deves tener un dato que forme parte de un conjunto que forma una gota de agua o un lago al convertirlos deves usar el dato del agua para copiar su configuración y aplicarla al de la tierra asi los datos de tierra pasan a ser configurados con la misma información del dato del agua pero pierdes el dato que era original del agua , lo mismo ocurre con el fuego , hielo , metal , bosque y todo lo que este en mundo digital ´´

Guilmon interumpio : `` y digimons también pueden modificarse ´´

Bancholeomon :`` no puedes crear un digimon solo llega hasta los limites de curar su cuerpo de heridas por ejemplo , aun que hay una posibilidad pero esa no te la explicare es un porseso muy peligroso que nunca de ejecutarse y si tuviese éxito seria fatal para ambos digimon´´

Guilmon derrepente recordó lo que ocurrió con la pierna de takato lopmon había juntado sus manos y había curado su pierna. Pero no comprendía si ella no era como renamon entonces como lo hizo.

Bancholeomn : `` sigamos practicando al final del dia deves domirnar al menos la mitad de esto´´

Guilmon cabeseo.

**Mundo digital , Devas**

Henry : `` por fin llegamos nunca pensé que seria tan lejos ´´

Terriermon : `` es que la ultima ves vinimos por los tubos de luz ´´

Rika : `` bien es mejor averiguar que rayos pasa y donde esta takato ´´

Renamon :`` rika siento un enorme poder proveniente del castillo es incluso mayor que la ultima vez ´´

Rika :`` vamos ´´

Poco tiempo después el grupo se encontraba frente a la puerta del palacio

Vajiramon : `` renamon ´´

Renamon volteo incrédula la voz era de vajiramon :`` no puede ser ´´

Vajiramon se hacerxo y el grupo se puso alerta : `` cuanto tiempo renamon y aun sigues siendo una hermosura en datos ´´

Renamon :`` será mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres que te la cierre yo ´´ dijo en cólera.

Rika : `` no entiendo remano ya había eliminado a este idiota´´

Henry :`` es cierto como sigue vivo ´´

Caturamon apareció de de repente : `` vasta de juegos vajiramon ´´ vajiramon gruño como respuesta `` humanos las bestias sagradas solicitan su presencia ahora mismo ´´ el echo una mirada a lopmon `` Como te atreves a ven aqui traidora ´´ dijo enojado.

Lopmon solo agacho su cabeza ella sabia que los devas ya no la aceptaría n por estar de lado de los humanos.

El grupo procedió a entrar dentro del palacio.

**Mundo digital , Palacio**

Impmon corría atreves de los pasillos quería avisarle a gatomon y las bestias sagradas sobre los traidores en el camino se encostro con el grupo `` Impmon ´´ gritaron todos sorprendido de verlos.

Impmon se detuvo jadeo varias veces : `` que bueno que están aquí ´´

Renamon :`` impmon estas bien por que estas agitado ´´ pidió como siempre preocupada.

Impmon : `` na no es nada cara de zorro pero lo importante es que….´´ el callo al ver que vajiramon uno de los digimon traidores lo miraba fijamente ``esssssss queeeee me tengo que ir adiós ´´ dijo corriendo por el camino que iba.

Renamon suspiro no sabia por que impmon siempre la evito incluso cuando lo rescato del delipa cuando perdió sus alas. Ella no comprendía su actitud aun que ella sintiera cariño por el parseai que el no la queira cerca.

Rika : `` en marcha debemos movernos ´´ dijo caminado hacia la puerta donde estaban las bestias sagradas.

Una vez dentro en la habitación terriermon , lopmon y renamon se arrodillaron ante las bestias sagradas sin embargo rika tenia un temperamento ese día que no era nada tranquilo.

Rika :`` bien estamos aquí y ahora ¿que sucede con el mundo digital? ´´

Azulongmon : `` mas respecto estas ante la 5 bestia sagrada´´

Terriermon : `` quinta pensé que eran 4 ´´

Fanglongmon : `` eso no importa ahora humanos no eran ustedes 4 los que venían asi aquí ´´

Rika : `` si pero nuestro amigo se fue con un digimon bancholemon y no sabemos donde esta´´

Fanglongmon : `` bancholeomon eh donde esta el esta rumion ´´ el gran digimon se levanto `` debo ir a encontrarme con ella azulongmon te dejo a cargo de todo ´´ dijo mientras habría la puerta para salir del lugar.

Azulongmon cabeceo.

Rika :`` espera a donde vas ´´

Fanglongmon :`` ire hatsa bancholeon´´

Rika :`` yo y renamon vamos con tigo ´´

Renamon sorprendida :`` rika ´´ dijo en temor de que la bestia pudiera sentirse ofendida y la atacara.

Fanglongmon : `` bien si quieres venir ven estamos del mismo lado pero …..´´

Rika :`` pero nada quiero saber como esta takato así que iré ´´´subiendo a la espalda del gran digimon y haciendo señas a renamon para que subiera también. Aun que renamon estaba dudosa la bestia hizo una seña de aprobación y subió con rika que lo único que tenia en mente era saber el estado de takato.

Una vez que el digimon salió del palacio emprendió el vuelo hacia los cielos.

Terriermon : `` Henry no dejaron solos´´ dijo en tono buerlon.

Henry : `` Vasta terriemron ´´ replico.

**Mientras**

Impmon aun corría que por los pasillos hasta que fue sorprendido por vajiramon y zhugiaomon.

Vajiramon : `` a ti te buscábamos mi señor tiene algo que proponerte ´´

Impmon se quedo quieto no hizo nada loco quisas pudiera salir librado sin soltar toda la verdad enfrente de ellos.

Impmon : `` ¿que quieres? estoy ocupado ´´ dijo con voz irritada.

Zhugiaomon : ``Tengo algo que proponerte´´

Impmon : `` y ¿que me propondrías? ´´ investigo.

Zhugiaomon :``Unete a mi yo estoy aliado a devimon y te propongo unirte a mi y a el y a cambio te revelare el secreto de la evolución que yo te otorgue hace tiempo´´

Impmon intento sonar sorprendido : `` en serio estas con el equipo contrario y dime que es ese secreto´´

Zhugiaomon : `` el máximo poder que puedes alcanzar te lo mostrare si te unes a nosotros después de todo me lo debes´´

Impmon :`` claro que si cuenta con migo ´´ el mintió para liberarse rápido de ellos 2.

Vajiramon : `` espera para probarlo debes eliminar al los digimon extraños me refiero al tal veemon y su amiga gatomon ellos son estorbo en nuestros planes´´

Impmon hizo una mueca : `` esta bien lo hare pero dadme tiempo si los mato enfrente de todos sospecharan´´

Zhugiaomon :`` bien esperare noticias tuyas mas te vale no fallar´´

Cuando ambos digimon se fueron impmon suspiro en alivio ahora estaba en un lio bastante grande.

**Mundo digital , Bosque , catarata**

Guilmon ya había mejorado en la técnica de transformar datos aun que todo lo creara fuera comida , bancholeomon notaba un progreso en el. Guilmon ahora podía ver las cuadriculas claramente al juntar sus manos y controlar un poco el flujo de enerigia , incluso bancholeomon le enseño algunas cosas de cómo usar esta habilidad a su favor en batalla como crear objetos , barreras o incluso tentáculos o ganchos para cubrirse y para a los enemigos y de controlar armas usando el control de datos como hacer que una cadena se estirara , se endureciera, o incluso transformar la en varias armas y usar la de mas de mil formas distintas. Bancholeomon aun que veía el progreso del discípulo de rumimon el aun se preguntaba sobre estaría preparado a tiempo y además si seria capas de completar el proceso del hazard.

Guilmon intetaba ahora alcanzar una roca en lo alto de la catarata usando la cadena atada a su brazo los primeros intentos no tuvieron resultado aun que guilmon uso la técnica y la cadena comenzó a brillar azul y en un giro en el aire se alargo y envolvió la roca. Guilmon estaba celebrado lo que hizo que por poco la roca no se lo llevo por delante ya que por error la jalo y esta se vino a bajo.

Bancholeomon : `` bien guilmon parece que puedes controlar la habilidad es hora de que descanses un poco y volvamos con rumimon y tu tamer´´

Guilmon se sentó en la llevar agotado por el entrenamiento claro el nunca había entrenado almenos no en serio ya que takato le hacia correr algunas vueltas a una cancha de ftbol del parque. El se pregunto si el estaba bien con el temperamento de su maestras su vida peligraba.

El se levanto y fue hasta banchoelomon pero en su camino kyraimon llego con los orbes negro y blanco que los traía en su boca.

Kyraimon : `` hola ´´

Guilmon : `` hola ´´

Bancholeomon :`` hola kyraimon dime de donde as sacado esto ´´ dijo tomado los orbes.

Kyraimon : `` guilmon me los dio oh a propósito guilmon encontré esto ´´ dijo mientras corrió a un arbusto sercano y saco los lentes de takato que guilmon había perdido en la cueva. Y que ahora estabsn rotos por un lado.

Guilmon : `` no sabes cuanto te agradezco esto kyraimon me salvaste de un gran problema si no takato se hubiera enojado con guilmon´´

Kyraimon :`` ¿takato? Es tu tamer esta aquí ´´

Guilmon cabeceo y volteo a bancholeomon que miraba con interés los orbes.

Bancholeomon : `` es hora de irnos guilmon ´´

Guilmon cabseo y tomo a kyraimon y siguió a bancholeomon.

**Mientras**

Rumimon :`` comprende ahora guilmon hizo lo correcto al dejar te a ti y a los demás ´´

Takato cabeceo :`` si lo entiendo nunca pensé que guilmon tuviera un origen hacia yo pensé que yo lo había creado pero me equivoque ´´ dijo bajando la cabeza.

Rumimon se levanto : `` no lo creo takatono se si tu lo creaste o el fue creado pero lo cierto es que guilmon cree que eres mas que un amigo para el ´´ takato miro fijamente a rumimoin `` el piensa que tu eres su padre su creador. Su dios .´´

Takato esta impactado no solo por escuchar que guilmon pensaba hacia de el sino su pasado todo lo que implicaba tener un mal como el digihazard en el la responsabilidad de tener que cuidarse de el mismo para no dañar a los otros. El debía disculparse con guilmon por el golpe que leído cuando se encontraron rumimon tenia razón guilmon había echo lo correcto y aun que por eso el se preocupo por el no era justificación.

Rumimon : `` escucha takato guilmon tiene un problema cuando lucha y ve que sus habilidades no son suficiente y el no tener a nadie que lo apoye lo hace entrar en un estado salvaje que es muy peligroso para el por eso eh pedido a bancholeomon que te trajera aquí quiero entrenar a ambos a controlar sus emociones, las emociones de un humano y un digimon pueden despertar un poder increíble o un terrible mal como susedio con tigo cuando liberaste el sello de guilmon´´

Takato : `` di lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer yo estab muy enojado con belzemon había matado despiadadamente a leomon y por eso juri se puso muy triste….. pero un segundo como me trajeron aquí´´

Rumimon :`` bancholeomon te trajo inconsciente auqui fue a buscarte al tren el dijo que tus amigos intentaron impedirlo pero no fue problema traerte´´

Takato : `` en serio gua´´

Rumimon : `` el dijo que una mujer humano no paraba de decir que no le permitiría llevarte´´ dijo saliendo de la cabaña.

Takato sabia claramente de quien hablaba ¨_ rika¨_.

En ese momento bancholeomon y guilmon llegaron

Guilmon se coloco enfrente de takato y el hizo igual.

Guilmon : `` takato lo siento n…´´

Takato :`` no guilmon yo soy el que lo siento te juzgue mal y además te di un golpe perdóname por eso´´

Guilmon : `` uh no hay problema takato ´´ dijo feliz.

Takato :`` eh no estas enojado´´

Guilmon : `` no de echo nunca te había visto con ese carácter parece que estas creciendo ´´

Takato estab confundió por que guilmon lo perdono como si nada o que había dicho `` parece que esta creciendo´´ el nunca había hablado así antes. : `` bien guilmon gracias por perdóname y dime aun seguimos siendo compañeros ´´ dijo estresando su mano.

Guilmon tardo unos segundos en comprender se dio la mano con takato.

Bancholeomon :`` umm hacia que esa es la amistad entre un humano y un digimon ´´

Rumimon : `` si así es ´´

Bancholeomon :`` ¿asi era la relación con tu humano?´´

Rumimon :`` si era muy parecida a esta pero me imagino que estas alturas ya debe ser todo un hombre y se abra olvidado de mi pero en fin bancholeomon ya a aprendió el control de datos´´

Kyraimon :`` es cierto maestra usted tiene un humano´´

Rumimon : `` tuve kyraimon pero como dije el ya debió olvidarme hace mucho que nos separamos´´

Kyraimon : `` oh que mal ´´

Rumimon :`` no te preocupes y dime lo aprendió´´ mirando a bancholeomon.

Bancholeomon : `` si lo aprendió con suma facilidad mas de la que esperaba quizás el echo de que este cerca de su tamer tenga que ver en esto´´

Rumimon : `` si deberse eso los humanos pueden influenciar mucho en la actitud de un digimon y ahora que guilmon descubrió quien realmente es puede que incluso se mas fuerte que yo ´´

Bancholeomon : `` pero aun así piensas seguir con…´´

Rumimon :`` no es mi decisión eso es el destino que lo a dicho así y si no lo ahí el jamás podrá vencer a lucemon y mucho menos controlar el hazard así me lo enseño el maestro ´´

Takato y guilmon después de hacer la pases rumimon avanzo hasta ellos : `` bien es hora de empesar a trabajar ´´ ambos cabecearon.

Rumimon :`` guilmon recuerdas el orbe que encontraste en la cueva ¿sabes que es? ´´

Guilmon cabeseo :`` si se sobre la omegacore ´´

Rumimon :`` tu estuviste hay dentro no ´´

Guilmon :`` si los digimons que estabn allí me explicaron parte de omegacore que estaba compuesta por 4 partes y que era un arma´´

Rumimon :`` es mas que un arma la omegocre es como la base del mundo digital es igual de grande que este mundo o incluso que mas´´

Takato :`` eh ¿de que hablan?´´ dijo confundido.

Rumimon : `` ya lo sabrás pero lo importante ahora guilmon debemos ir a buscar la piensa que esta en el valle verde o como mejor se conoce como la zona verde del mundo digital no esta muy lejos así que tu yo y tu tamer iremos haya aprovechare para observar tu comportamiento a través del viaje y si son capases de usar su emociones como beneficio en combate´´

Guilmon y takato cabecearon.

**Mundo digital , Base digital**

Devimon :`` infórmame ahora andromon que hasido de mis unidades ya a vuelto´´

Andromon : `` señor las tropas am vuelto pero un digimon se rehusó a venir según el quiere ver a que nivel están los humanos el digimon que deserto de su orden se llama

Devimon : `` bien déjalo no importa con las tropas son suficiente para intentar hablar con la reina de la ciudad mas fuerte del mundo digital andromon prepara todo ´´

Andromon cabeceo y salió de la habitación

Devimon ¨_ya falta poco dentro de poco mi forma definitiva estará completa¨_ pensó con entusiasmo mientras se encontraba en el tubo y una de las tantas computadoras indicaba un porcentaje de 68% de completado.

Fin del capitulo 16

(^-^) GRAISA por leer

Próximamente : Digimon tamer capitulo 17 Prologo 2

Comentarios o sugerencias déjenme una revisión.

Creado por : `` digitamerfox´´


End file.
